Devórame
by Noham
Summary: [Reto Halloween Fantasy Fiction Estudios 2018]. Esa noche Nabiki Tendo deseó no haberse despertado jamás de su pesadilla. Parte 7: EPÍLOGO.
1. I

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Lo que no me impide hacer que sus personajes griten de terror, lloren de angustia y mojen los pantalones pidiendo perdón. Es Halloween y ustedes también están en mi lista. Fufufu…

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios ha de presentar_

 _la vuelta del amadísimo señor del frenesí,_

 _artífice de talento como jamás habrá otro_

 _del vil, doloroso y desgarrador tormento_

 _y percutor de sus más indeseables sueños._

 _¿Me extrañaron, ingratos, que irán al matadero?_

 _—_ _El Rey Loco._

 _(Yes, it's me, the Mad King!)_

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Devórame_**

 _Un fic para Halloween 2018_

.

.

.

.

.

Primero fue un quejido. Luego el chirrido de la cama. Lo siguió otro quejido como si la dulce voz femenina hubiera querido gritar, escapar, pero no pudo, amordazada por una almohada que asesinó su intento de desahogo. Después fue otro chirrido de la cama, más fuerte, que golpeó contra la pared. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces, con ritmo leve los suaves golpes de la cama contra la pared fueron en aumento. Entonces hubo un golpe más fuerte que estremeció el escritorio de ese lado de la pared.

Nabiki Tendo se sentó en la cama de un movimiento brusco, sudando y respirando agitada. Era de noche y apenas podía ver a su alrededor. Había tenido un extraño sueño del que no podía despegarse por más que lo quisiera olvidar con rapidez, pues fue un sueño viscoso, nauseabundo, sobre un puñado de gusanos flotando en la sopa de miso roja como la sangre que Kasumi les servía en el desayuno, con una sonrisa como si nada raro estuviera sucediendo. En su sueño todos comían con desesperación como si murieran de hambre, masticaban con fuerza, se tragaban los gusanos al sorber la sopa que manchaba de rojo sus bocas y goteaba por sus mentones. Algunas partes de los gusanos todavía se retorcían vivos al rodar por sus labios. Los levantaban con los palillos y los admiraban antes de devorarlos trozo por trozo tirando sus viscosos cuerpos con los labios. Todos disfrutaban los gusanos menos ella, que los miraba incrédula, luego horrorizada a su plato no queriendo mover ni siquiera las manos.

Se frotó el rostro, no había sido más que un repugnante sueño. Ella ya no era una niña pequeña para tener miedo a esa clase de cosas. ¿Habría sido la novela que leyó antes de quedarse dormida la que inspiró tan desagradable pesadilla? De todas formas, se sintió desvelada y trató de pensar en lo que fuera con tal de no recordar su desagradable sueño con los gusanos.

Entonces Nabiki lo escuchó. Un sonido extraño y repentino que había creído parte de su sueño, y que ahora se dio cuenta de que en realidad fue la razón por la que por suerte despertó. Ella siempre fue de sueño pesado y le costó reponerse de su brusco despertar, por lo que no asoció el sonido a nada en particular. La pared se estremeció apenas un poco, producto de otro sonido como si la cama de la habitación continua se hubiera golpeado contra la superficie.

Se quedó sentada en la cama mirando hacia la pared, con el cabello desarreglado y el borde del holgado cuello del pijama colgando por debajo de su hombro. Las cortinas estaban a medio correr y la luna, como un enorme disco plateado, irrumpía con su tenebrosa luz, creando un bosque de sombras en la habitación. Otra vez la pared se estremeció por un suave golpe, seguido por el sonido de la voz de una chica, como un murmullo alargado, contenido, un suspiro casi agónico que escapó contra la voluntad de su dueña.

—¿Qué hace Akane a estas horas? —Gruñó y se dio vuelta en la cama, acurrucándose con las mantas.

Tan solo le tomó unos instantes a Nabiki despertar del todo. Abrió los ojos y se sentó de nuevo mirando hacia la pared.

No podía ser, no Akane, que ella estuviera… ¿De verdad, Akane?

—Debo estar delirando —dijo destapándose y poniéndose de pie.

Con prisa avanzó en puntillas hacia la puerta, no sin tomar primero la videocámara del velador.

.

.

El pasillo estaba oscuro y el aire frío lastimó su cuerpo. Nabiki no imaginó que pudiera estar así de fresco, no en plena noche de verano. Antes de olvidarse de su propósito, volvió a escuchar otra vez sonidos provenientes de la habitación de Akane y se acercó a la puerta. Estaba entreabierta, una pequeña rendija dejaba entrar la luz de la luna que se proyectó sobre el pasillo hasta la pared opuesta, como una línea que al mirarla a Nabiki se le ocurrió, por un momento, una lápida de mármol.

El suspiro sofocado vino desde el interior de la habitación y por primera vez Nabiki sintió una punzada de temor, tenue, pero lo suficiente como para cuestionar su propia voluntad. Era la primera vez que escuchaba esa voz en su interior y era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerse escuchar por sobre la curiosidad. Tal debilidad de su espíritu, como lo creyó ella con reproche, no duró más que un momento. Se mordió el labio inferior, imaginar que su hermana pequeña estuviera actuando como no debía hacerlo una niña de su edad, era algo excitante, una noticia que provocaría un auténtico bombazo. Siempre bromeaba con ellos al respecto, ¿pero Akane y su cuñadito finalmente cruzando la línea? Tenía que atraparlos.

Se asomó por la rendija y lo que vio superó todas sus expectativas, tan asombrada quedó, que incluso olvidó grabar quedándose boquiabierta tras la puerta y temblando casi al borde de sufrir convulsiones.

Su hermana menor se retorcía de espaldas sobre la cama, doblaba los muslos desnudos alrededor de un gran cuerpo oscuro, su ropa interior colgaba enrollada de su tobillo, las manos las empuñaba en violentos espasmos, agarrando las arrugadas sábanas, retorciéndolas como también se retorcía ella al arquear la espalda, sintiendo que su interior era invadido con un ardor violento, brutal, doloroso e inconmensurable, sumergida en una fuente de sudor que cubría su piel y brillaba intensamente reflejando la luz de la luna llena. Akane retrocedía la cabeza sobre las sábanas alborotando su cabello, abriendo la boca sin voz, sin aliento, cerrándola luego para contener un grito, convertido en un violento murmullo que brotó con porfía por la comisura de sus labios hinchados y rojos de tanta violenta y desencadenada carnalidad. Los ojos canela, otrora comprensivos e inocentes, fuertes y valientes, estaban girados como sin vida hacia arriba quedando casi blancos, y su rostro ya no era el de una chica dulce y sentimental, pues estaba desfigurado por la demencia, por el fulgor que quemaba cada vena de su cuerpo bajo el peso de una figura monstruosa, y la hacía quemarse en un mar de oscuros movimientos que la agitaban junto a toda la cama. Si alguna vez Akane luchó y se resistió antes de esa escena que degeneraba todo lo que los humanos, e incluso la naturaleza, entendía por sexo, ya no lo hacía más, rendida en una especie de muerte, quebrada de mente y espíritu, sumisa a los embates de su matador.

No era una imagen tierna, romántica o seductora, inspiradora de fantasías pubescentes la que observaba Nabiki al borde del pánico. Por el contrario, era violenta, lasciva, un producto de la piel y los instintos más animales, una conjunción de respiros desgarradores sobre la sangre virginal manchando las sábanas, de los quejidos sumisos de una presa devorada en vida desde las entrañas. El sonido asqueroso e interminable de los rítmicos tambores de pieles húmedas, de las piernas fuertes y musculosas golpeándose contra los muslos blancos, delgados, débiles y amoratados por los fuertes agarres que habían sufrido, despegándose, tirando y volviendo a pegarse rápidamente en otro embiste. Cada movimiento sobre ella eran incursiones constantes, arrítmicas, impías, cada vez más rápidas y violentas, arrancándole el poco aire que quedaba en el pecho. La chica ya no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para cerrar los labios, pero tampoco para gritar, solo podía suspirar entrecortadamente con cada estocada que ahondaba en su interior la pérdida de su razón y voluntad, con la boca abierta dejando que la saliva rodara por sus mejillas. Era como una música tribal, cacofónica y ensordecedora, durante un ritual, o durante la ejecución de un blasfemo sacrificio.

Nabiki no pudo moverse, ni siquiera apartar los ojos por más que quería hacerlo. Lo único que su mente en un atisbo de razón pudo decirle, era que esa sombra montada sobre su hermanita no era Ranma.

.

.

El perfume estival de la mañana inundaba la sala durante el desayuno. Cada uno de ellos seguía con su monótono ritual, entre infantiles bravuconadas, luchas por una porción de comida, comentarios fuera de lugar y padres deseando vivir a costa de sus hijos. Sin embargo, esa mañana Nabiki no era la misma.

La segunda hija de Soun observaba la escena en una mezcla de sorpresa y desprecio. ¿Cómo podían todos ellos seguir con sus vidas normales? Si bien ignoraban lo que ella descubrió, sintió contra toda lógica que no tenían perdón por seguir viviendo de una manera tan despreocupada cuando una tragedia se cernía sobre la paz de la familia. Giró el rostro y miró detenidamente a Ranma.

El joven gritaba, discutía, comía rápidamente para no perder bocado, golpeaba al anciano Happosai y se mofaba de que Akane se quedó dormida en lugar de él, para variar.

Akane… Si Ranma supiera.

—¿Qué me miras, Nabiki? —preguntó Ranma, en una mezcla de curiosidad y algo de temor conociéndola—. No tengo dinero, así que no intentes alguna de tus tretas conmigo.

—Si supieras —susurró pensando en voz alta.

—¿Saber qué cosa? —Ranma se rascó la mejilla, muy nervioso, temiendo que Nabiki estuviera al tanto de algo que él también ignoraba pero que de llegar a enterarse Akane haría de su día uno muy doloroso—. ¿Cu-Cuánto me va a costar? —intentó mostrarse seguro, incluso amenazador, pero su voz tembló al final.

Nabiki no estaba de humor para la inmadurez de ese chico.

—Nabiki, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Kasumi sentándose a su lado de la mesa—, no has probado bocado.

—Estoy bien —respondió Nabiki. De solo recordar lo de anoche hacía que el estómago se le revolviera y dudaba de si alguna vez iba a poder volver a comer en su vida—, no tengo apetito, es todo.

Kasumi tocó la frente de Nabiki.

—Estás fría y un poco pálida. ¿No quieres descansar y que avise a la escuela por ti? No sería bueno que enfermaras.

—Gracias, Kasumi, pero estoy bien —respondió con impaciencia, quizás demasiado brusca para dirigirse a su hermana mayor, pero en ese momento ni siquiera fue consciente de ello—. Ya debo irme a la escuela.

Nabiki no quería quedarse más tiempo en esa sala, en esa casa, en esa situación que iba a estallar de una manera escalofriante y, por una vez, no quería ser parte de eso. Algo en su pecho dolía y su cuerpo temblaba contra su voluntad. No recordaba muy bien lo que vio anoche, pero jamás se sintió tan débil o perturbada en su vida. ¿Había algo capaz de hacerla sentir miedo o rechazo? ¿A ella? Nunca se creyó una chica débil, pero la escena que presenció anoche, eso que vio y… Akane, sí, su pequeña hermanita Akane con un hombre en un acto que por alguna razón no podía recordar en detalle, pero que tampoco deseaba hacerlo porque le provocaba inmensa repugnancia, algo anormal, que le revolvía el estómago. Y ese hombre, ¿quién era? ¿Lo conocía? No pudo ver su rostro en la oscuridad, de hecho, no pudo ver nada más que su figura enorme y silueta deforme, extraña, pues ni la luz de la luna cayendo sobre él podía descubrirlo, como si en realidad no se tratara más que de una sombra.

De lo que sí estaba segura era de que no se trató de Ranma, y eso la perturbaba y enojaba de una manera completamente distinta, al punto de querer odiar a Akane.

—Buenos días, Nabiki —dijo Akane sorprendiéndola.

Nabiki se detuvo y no quiso girar para enfrentarla. Maldijo su suerte, había estado tan cerca de llegar a la puerta de la casa y no lo consiguió. A mitad de las escaleras a sus espaldas, su hermana menor la esperaba con paciencia y una mano en la baranda.

—Buenos días, Akane —respondió acudiendo a toda su fuerza de voluntad y control, evitando girar para no tener que mirarla, porque la sola presencia de su hermanita la hacía revivir la escabrosa escena de anoche.

—Nabiki, ¿estás bien?

¿Que si estaba bien? ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso después de lo que pasó anoche? ¿De lo que ella hizo?

—Estoy… bien, gracias por preguntar. —Nabiki sonrió.

La curiosidad y orgullo de Nabiki se sobrepusieron al asco y miedo que la habían hecho actuar como una persona desconocida desde la noche. ¿A qué le temía?, era solamente Akane, se dijo recobrando un poco la tonalidad sonrosada de sus mejillas. Sus ojos se afilaron otra vez, como si su mente hubiera podido superar el recuerdo tan grotesco, olvidando el por qué le había provocado tanto terror. Ahora solo le quedaba la idea dando vueltas en la cabeza de que Akane, su hermanita tan pura, tierna y casta, la irreprochable Akane que se avergonzaría tan solo de que su prometido la viera a medio vestir, se había revolcado con un sujeto que resultó no era Ranma.

¿Actuaría Akane con normalidad? ¿Sería tan descarada como para fingir no haber cometido una traición tan aberrante en contra de Ranma? Su cuñadito podía ser un bruto, insensible y un ingenuo la mitad del tiempo, pero era un chico de buen corazón, tímido e incapaz de hacerle eso mismo a su hermanita… Y bien, eso también creía de Akane, que a lo menos amaba a Ranma, ¿pero y ahora? Necesitaba confirmarlo, tenía que verla a los ojos y descubrir qué clase de mujer era realmente esa persona a la que ahora desconocía.

Respiró una, dos y hasta tres veces intentando no revelar la tensión de su cuerpo y solo cuando estaba segura de tener las riendas de sus sentimientos, giró muy lentamente y enfrentó a Akane.

Ella vestía el uniforme de la escuela y traía el maletín como cada día. Incluso desprendía un aire de frescor y ligereza como si se hubiera dado recién un baño. Esos detalles fueron omitidos por la rápida mente de la segunda de las Tendo, pues se quedó impactada, al punto de casi perder la máscara de hielo y su forzada sonrisa de piedra, al mirar a Akane a los ojos. No había nada. Ningún atisbo de culpa. Ninguna muestra de vergüenza o arrepentimiento. Nada.

¡Nada!

¡A lo menos muestra un poco de nerviosismo, Akane, por Kami-sama!, pensó Nabiki al borde del pánico, que apenas acusó con un leve temblor de su párpado derecho.

Akane Tendo no revelaba el menor atisbo de que algo estuviera mal en ella. Incluso Nabiki pudo leer en el rostro de la chica que estaba más calmada que de costumbre, con una sonrisa dócil y una postura un poco más… ¿tímida?, ¿femenina?, no sabía cómo interpretarla, quizás podía decir que Akane estaba menos enérgica, y sus gestos y movimientos eran mucho más cuidadosos y refinados de alguna manera.

Lo que no escapó de Nabiki fue el leve rubor de las mejillas de Akane que resaltaba en un rostro más pálido, los ojos almendrados se oscurecían en un mirar soñador y sus pequeños labios los había pintado un poco, dándoles un toque sonrosado y coqueto. También se había atado el cabello con una cinta alrededor de la cabeza que terminaba en un bonito moño negro y que hacía juego con una gargantilla ajustada a su fino cuello, de la que colgaba un minúsculo adorno de plata.

Parece el collar de una mascota, pensó Nabiki, solo para recordar luego que Akane jamás había mostrado tener una pieza como esa entre sus cosas.

—Akane, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Nabiki, en un último intento para que se abriera a ella.

—¿Bien? —Akane repitió la pregunta no entendiéndola del todo, confundida movió los ojos alrededor del pasillo pensando, con movimientos más suaves y hasta solemnes—. Me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar.

Se volvieron a mirar fijamente a los ojos. Desde su lugar superior Akane sonrió, pero su sonrisa en un momento dejó de ser inocente y hasta le pareció a Nabiki vislumbrar un ligero asomo de burla y arrogante superioridad, pero no duró más que un instante, ¿sería verdad o solo estaba confundida? Si Akane estuviera fingiendo de pronto haberse vuelto tan distraída como su hermana mayor Kasumi, casi lo estaba consiguiendo.

Ranma las interrumpió al aparecer corriendo por el pasillo y se detuvo al lado de Nabiki deslizando los pies.

—¡Muévete, lenta, que vamos a llegar tarde! —increpó a Akane con fuerza.

Nabiki esperó alguna reacción de Ranma a la nueva apariencia de Akane, pero el muchacho ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta. Suspiró, si dependiera de Ranma descubrir algo el mundo estaría perdido.

—Akane, esa nueva gargantilla está muy bonita, ¿dónde la conseguiste? —preguntó Nabiki, dando una rápida mirada a Ranma y luego volvió los ojos a su hermana.

—¿Qué gargantilla? —preguntó Ranma, mirando a una y a la otra—. ¿Qué es una gargantilla?

Akane respondió con un gesto, al levantar el brazo y deslizar sus dedos delicadamente, apenas un roce, sobre la cinta negra ajustada a su cuello con el pequeño adorno de plata.

—Es… un presente —respondió Akane con un leve tono de duda y, por fin celebró Nabiki, un leve temblor de los labios.

—¿Qué es esa cosa que llevas en el cuello? ¡Te ves rara! —Ranma trató de sonreír, como si hubiera querido burlarse del nuevo estilo de la chica, pero la falta de reacción de Akane lo perturbó perdiendo la confianza. Entonces entrecerró los ojos con cuidado al recién percatarse de lo que su prometida dijo—. ¿Regalo de quién, Akane?

Akane empuñó las manos y su rostro se torció en un gesto de furia, volviendo a ser la misma de siempre.

—No te importa, no es asunto tuyo.

Sin dar más explicaciones bajó rápidamente las escaleras y pasó entre su hermana mayor y su prometido sin siquiera mirarlos. El momento en que Akane se cruzó con Nabiki revoloteando su corta melena, provocó que a esta última los ojos se le abrieran de manera desmesurada, sorprendida, al percibir un aroma desconocido en su hermana. Era una fragancia intensa y cargada, un perfume muy agresivo y seductor, difícil de ignorar, muy diferente a las suaves fragancias cítricas que su hermanita acostumbraba usar.

Nabiki volvió a cerrar los labios conteniendo su deseo de decir algo.

—Akane, ¡Akane, espérame! —gruñó Ranma, más que enfadado sintiéndose confundido y a la vez inquieto ante la manera en que ella lo ignoró y siguió de largo hasta el _genkan._ La siguió con insistencia dejando atrás a Nabiki—. Akane, ¿me estás escuchando? Te hice una pregunta, ¿de dónde sacaste esa cosa?

Akane se calzó en la entrada dejando sus pantuflas, actuando como si Ranma no existiera a pesar de que le estaba prácticamente gritando a su lado.

—¿Qué sucede, Ranma, estás celoso de que alguien sí me haya dado un bonito regalo?

Ranma guardó silencio. Un frío mortal se apoderó de su corazón por el tono tan frío e hiriente de la chica. Y lo peor, es que recordó el motivo de su enojo.

—A-Akane, ¿estás molesta por lo de ayer? —preguntó Ranma, ahora con la timidez de un niño regañado por sus padres.

Akane terminó de calzarse y se irguió, alzó el rostro y respingó la nariz con un gesto de desprecio que pareció lastimar al joven profundamente. Nabiki también lo observó todo a la distancia desconociendo a su hermana menor, en especial por la manera como estaba tratando a Ranma. Los enojos de Akane siempre fueron explosivos e infantiles, tanto como los de él, en cambio ahora ella era dueña de un enojo frío, contenido y de miradas tan crueles hacia el muchacho que este se sintió desarmado con cada una de ellas.

—No te preocupes, Ranma —dijo finalmente Akane—, la próxima vez que deba venirme de la escuela tan tarde por culpa de las actividades del club, recordaré no pedirte que me esperes o me acompañes. Comprendí muy bien que fue mi culpa por intentar distraerte de tu deseo de pasar la velada con Shampoo.

—Yo no quería dejarte plantada, ¡ella me atacó! ¡Maldición! Tuve que protegerme porque quería que me bebiera no sé qué cosa y… ¿es que no vas a creerme nunca? —se excusó Ranma—. Anoche volví después a buscarte a la escuela, ¿no es verdad?, pero ya te habías ido.

Akane se encogió de hombros, casi con indiferencia, ante la apasionada defensa del muchacho.

—Entonces fue mi culpa por no esperarte más tiempo, a pesar de que lo hice por casi una hora hasta quedarme sola en la escuela… —dijo Akane y su rostro perdió por apenas un instante la calma, revelando tristeza y miedo, que supo disimular rápidamente con un gesto de indiferencia—. Te esperé hasta que oscureció, Ranma, hasta que no me quedó más remedio que regresar sola a casa creyendo que lo habías olvidado. Si no llegaste antes lo lamento por ti, pero ese no es mi problema. Supongo que no soy tan importante, está bien, lo comprendo.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir enojada conmigo? Creía que ya se te había pasado —Ranma cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza—. ¿O es que te enojaste por otra cosa ahora?

La chica inclinó el rostro. ¿Qué se podía leer en su rostro?, se preguntó Nabiki, ¿más enojo, tristeza, miedo, resentimiento? Akane jamás fue tan difícil de leer para ella y eso la tenía más preocupada todavía recordando vívidamente lo que sucedió anoche.

—Akane, eres una boba, pudo haberte pasado algo si yo no…

—¿Olvidas que también soy una artista marcial, Ranma? —la respuesta de Akane destiló odio, de una manera que jamás Nabiki, que seguía observándolos más atrás y en silencio, recordaba haberla visto. Pero al momento la menor de las Tendo se calmó y un violento temblor, como un escalofrío, acusó el verdadero sentimiento que intentaba ocultar pero que no pasó desapercibido para su hermana mayor. Recobró su aparente calma y respondió con fría amabilidad—. No, Ranma, no es necesario que te preocupes más por mí. Estoy bien, al final no me sucedió nada así que puedes quedarte tranquilo de que no ha sido tu culpa, a pesar de no haberme acompañado como prometiste. Después de todo la tonta fui yo por creer que querías volver conmigo.

—¡No es por mi honor que me preocupo por ti! ¿Es que todavía vas a seguir con eso…?

Ranma enrojeció y se cubrió la boca con las manos tras habérsele escapado esas palabras. Miró a Akane, nervioso, con el corazón queriendo escapársele por la garganta de lo fuerte que daba golpes en su pecho. Akane giró el rostro lentamente y lo miró. Sin embargo, esa mirada era algo que el joven jamás hubiera esperado en esa situación, pues era fría, distante e indiferente.

—Ese no es mi problema, Ranma —respondió Akane y dándole la espalda salió por la puerta.

Ranma se quedó paralizado mirándola alejarse lentamente y tragó con dificultad. Entonces giró el rostro para asegurarse de que Nabiki siguiera ahí observándolo. Fuera por el gran orgullo que tenía, al saberse observado trató de recomponerse, pero su cuerpo parecía el de un espantapájaros a medio rellenar, con los brazos caídos y la correa de la mochila resbalando de uno de sus hombros.

—Ella… ella está… un poco… enojada… ¿no lo crees? —intentó decir, pero apenas salió un susurró de sus labios. Entonces, armándose de valor, salió con prisa y aunque lo negara, iba tras su prometida.

Nabiki no tuvo respuestas para lo que acababa de presenciar, solo pudo sacar algunas conjeturas de lo sucedido el día anterior y tuvo el leve presentimiento de que Akane sabía algo más de lo que confesó. Al recordar la primera mirada de Akane, esa taciturna y de gestos tan meticulosamente solemnes, antes de que actuara como la de siempre frente a Ranma (porque _actuar_ era lo que Akane había hecho, Nabiki no podía ser engañada), un fuerte escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo. Giró dándole la espalda a la puerta de la casa, mirando hacia las escaleras.

Ese día ella no asistió a clases, echando por tierra su récord de asistencia perfecta.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

Ya pueden comprar mi nueva novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra._

Descarga directa: payhip[punto]com[barra]b[barra]1Dbp

En Amazon: www[punto]amazon[punto]com[barra]dp[barra]B07JCSFSTR

Los espero a bordo de _La Darade_ para vivir grandes aventuras.

.

Si les gustan mis historias y desean apoyarme pueden ir a mi sitio en Ko-fi:

 **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **nohamtheonaus**

.

No olviden darle me gusta en Facebook a **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** para estar al día de todas las novedades de mi obra y mucho más.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_


	2. II

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Lo que no me impide hacer que sus personajes griten de terror, lloren de angustia y mojen los pantalones pidiendo perdón. Es Halloween y ustedes también están en mi lista. Fufufu…

.

.

.

.

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios ha de presentar_

 _la vuelta del amadísimo señor del frenesí,_

 _artífice de talento como jamás habrá otro_

 _del vil, doloroso y desgarrador tormento_

 _y percutor de sus más indeseables sueños._

 _¿Me extrañaron, ingratos, que irán al matadero?_

 _—_ _El Rey Loco._

 _(Yes, it's me, the Mad King!)_

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Devórame_**

 _Un fic para Halloween 2018_

.

 ** _\- y la segunda pesadilla fue mucho peor -_**

.

.

.

.

.

Nabiki se detuvo ante la puerta de Akane y cerró los ojos. Los recuerdos y las sensaciones perturbadoras de la noche regresaron a su mente y sintió estrujarse su pecho, recordándole muy a su pesar que por el contrario a su fama como una reina de hielo, ella tenía un corazón y seguía siendo una adolescente como cualquier otra. Se había construido una fortaleza para protegerse del dolor y la debilidad de su padre, de la ingenuidad de su hermana mayor y del sentimentalismo de su pequeña hermanita, con tal de sobrevivir a los días en que la casa de la familia Tendo era un oscuro laberinto de luces y sombras, frío, triste, silencioso y muy lúgubre tras la muerte de su madre. Había olvidado ese miedo infantil que entonces la sacudía cada noche, cuando debía ir al baño y ya no estaba su madre para llevarla de la mano, ni tampoco podía despertar a Kasumi porque sabía, en su incipiente inteligencia muy por encima de las niñas de su edad, que su hermana estaba agotada como cada día por llevar las tareas de la casa siendo apenas una estudiante de primaria. Mucho menos quería pedirle ayuda a su padre, porque su habitación en la primera planta durante las noches era la fuente de los espantosos sonidos que acrecentaban su miedo: gemidos, murmullos, gimoteos y en ocasiones uno que otro grito, lo hacían parecer el rincón donde los demonios la esperaban para comérsela.

Al crecer aprendería que los ruidos no eran otros más que los lloriqueos de su padre, que se emborrachaba y gimoteaba abrazando los viejos vestidos y kimonos que fueron de su madre, en un ritual que había repetido todas las noches de los siguientes años desde que enviudó. Sin embargo, en ese entonces no lo sabía, era apenas una niña de cinco o seis años que para llegar al baño debía hacer todo el recorrido desde la habitación que compartía con sus hermanas en la segunda planta, bajar las escaleras, cruzar frente a la puerta de los tenebrosos sonidos que hacía su padre, donde cada vez que debía obligadamente abrir los ojos para no tropezar, pues los cerraba lo más que podía mientras caminaba por el pasillo, podía ver una lúgubre silueta a través de la puerta de papel meciéndose como la cuna de un bebé y que la llenaba del más indescriptible terror. Lo hacía así cada noche, despertaba y era incapaz de aguantarse. Nabiki desde pequeña era orgullosa y jamás se permitió pasar por la vergüenza de mojar el colchón, por lo que se atrevía osadamente a hacer ese mismo recorrido del que se arrepentía luego. Lo sufrió así hasta que cumplió los diez, cada noche, cada vez sintiendo más miedo, hasta sentir en la piel las garras de los monstruos de su imaginación, que a cada paso sentía tan real en su piel el roce de las afiladas garras como si en cualquier momento fueran a despedazar su pequeño cuerpo para devorarla todavía con vida.

Nabiki tuvo un duro entrenamiento para ser quién era ahora. Y, sin embargo, tras tantos años, esa noche lo volvió a sentir, el mismo terror infantil al salir al pasillo. No fue por los ruidos, tampoco por la oscuridad, era un miedo intenso que la inundó como proviniendo de una extraña sensación que había envuelto a toda la casa, y que había agravado todavía más la mezcla de repugnancia y terror que la inundó cuando hizo la noche anterior su atroz descubrimiento.

Ese sentimiento la volvía acosar en pleno día, a pesar de saber que no estaba sola porque en el piso de abajo su padre y el tío Genma, junto al maestro Happosai, pasaban la mañana y su hermana Kasumi debía estar preparándose para lavar la ropa. Sin embargo, al subir las escaleras y enfrentarse al pasillo los recuerdos de lo vivido durante la noche la invadieron sugestionándola. La soledad podía sentirse en la piel, la luz cortando en diagonal el ensombrecido pasillo solo aumentaba la sensación lúgubre, casi desconociendo su propio hogar y sufriendo por el silencio, ese inexplicable y enloquecedor silencio, en que de pronto ni siquiera pudo oír el ruido de su familia que segundos atrás sí llegaba hasta ese lugar. Ni siquiera el ser de día o el encontrarse del todo despierta la liberaba de la terrible presión que aplastaba su pecho y provocaba un incómodo e inexplicable dolor en su corazón.

Al entrar en la habitación de Akane cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Miró rápidamente alrededor y luego cerró los ojos tratando de rememorar la terrible escena de anoche. ¿Tanto la afectó descubrir que su pequeña hermanita, la dulce e inocente Akane, le era infiel a Ranma? ¿O se sentía más impactada por la brutalidad de la escena antinatural que presenció? ¿Su hermana sumida en un acto animal muy alejado a lo que ella y cualquiera podía entender como normal?

Eso que vio no era emocionante ni mucho menos excitante, su hermana Akane siendo sometida por una criatura indescriptible, enorme y poderosa, de un hambre desproporcionada que incluso ella, que solo los observaba desde su escondite, lo padeció en su piel y le revolvió el estómago de espanto. Eso no era _hacer el amor._ No era algo que con toda su sangre fría y poderosa lógica podía rememorar haciéndolo un espectáculo menos grotesco o arrebatador de lo que ya había sido: un acto sucio y viscoso, humillante, demente, devastador, la encarnación del miedo invadiendo en un asqueroso ritual de profanación todo lo sagrado que alguna vez tuvo el cuerpo de su hermanita, hasta desfigurarla convirtiéndola en el rostro, los gemidos y los silencios de una carnalidad pecaminosa y abominable.

Nabiki abrió los ojos no pudiendo soportar más la escena en sus recuerdos. Entonces, y con detenimiento, volvió a examinar la habitación. Lo primero que notó era la ventana a medio cerrar, pues Akane siempre la dejaba cerrada cuando iba a la escuela y solo Kasumi se encargaba de abrirla cuando limpiaba la habitación poco antes de comenzar a preparar el almuerzo. El siguiente detalle que descubrió fue que la cama estaba hecha. ¿Akane haciendo la cama antes de ir a la escuela? Sonrió a medias como si hubiera dado con alguna pista, pues sabía que su hermanita jamás tenía la costumbre de hacerla, dejándole otra tarea a Kasumi. Ella también lo hacía a veces, en realidad casi siempre. Suspiró, realmente estaban muy mimadas por Kasumi. Luego notó extrañas marcas en el piso.

Lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a la cama y levantó el borde de las mantas. Entrecerró los ojos y dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro de duda al descubrir que las sábanas estaban limpias, perfumadas y perfectamente planchadas. Pasó la mano sobre la suave tela.

—Están limpias… demasiado limpias —confirmó Nabiki irguiendo el cuerpo—. Estas no son las sábanas que Akane usó para dormir.

¿Dormir?, pensó Nabiki dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho sin pensar y sonriendo con dolorosa ironía: Sí, _dormir…_

Siguió examinando las mantas y notó que todas las capas estaban tirantes, con los bordes bien doblados y metidos bajo el colchón.

—De hecho, pareciera que la cama fue hecha hace poco, quizás esta misma mañana. Akane debió cambiar las sábanas por unas limpias durante la madrugada. ¿Habrá querido ocultar su crimen?

Nabiki siguió la segunda pista y se acercó a la ventana. La examinó cuidadosamente y luego la quiso deslizar. Entonces la ventana no se movió con suavidad, sino que se sintió dura, como si el marco estuviera deformado, debiendo hacer fuerza para terminar de deslizarla.

—¿Qué es esto?

No solo la ventana mostraba signos de violencia, pues también descubrió muescas en el borde del marco, eran hendiduras largas y profundas. Nabiki miró hacia atrás y bajó los ojos. El suelo también tenía marcas al lado de la cama. Se acercó y se arrodilló frente a las marcas. Eran largas también y más profundas, como si algo hubiera rayado el piso, incluso enterrado en su superficie. Entonces, en un momento de inspiración, Nabiki apoyó su mano sobre el piso delante de las marcas, comparándolas.

—Parecen haberse hecho a la vez, como si fueran parte de una misma herramienta.

¿Herramienta?, se preguntó Nabiki con una duda mortal.

Alzó los ojos y miró la cama. Entonces los cerró y contra su voluntad trató de recordar la escena de anoche. Akane arqueaba la espalda sobre la cama, con los brazos extendidos y las manos arrugando las sábanas. Los labios apretados, incapaz de acallar sus propios gemidos mezcla de súplica y de la más horrorosa demencia. Las mantas estaban tiradas en el piso. Montándola, así como si fuera un animal, porque no había una palabra más suave para imaginar aquella escabrosa escena que quebraba todo lo natural, estaba la silueta de un enorme hombre. Recordó las manos de ese hombre sosteniendo y tirando los muslos empapados de sudor de Akane, atrayendo las caderas desnudas de su hermana hacia él, hacia el borde de la cama, porque ese sujeto tenía los pies en el piso.

En el piso…

Nabiki abrió los ojos y miró otra vez el suelo. Entonces movió sus pies, uno primero, luego el otro, y los colocó delante de los dos grupos de muescas en el piso. La conclusión fue extraña, ilógica y, aunque lo negara su razón, era la única explicación. Las marcas fueron hechas por los pies de ese sujeto, y a menos que tuviera enormes garfios en cada zapato, esas marcas parecían ser las que dejaría un animal salvaje. Asustada por su propia e ilógica conclusión se agachó otra vez y tanteó las muescas con las manos. Su dedo casi entraba en ellas. ¿Qué podía ser tan grande como para dejar marcas así de gruesas y profundas? No, definitivamente no podía ser P-chan, tampoco imaginó a una persona normal con las uñas así de grandes y afiladas. ¿Un lobo, un león o un tigre? Extraño, demasiado extraño. De pronto tuvo una revelación. ¿Y si se trataba de un monstruo como Taro? Contuvo un gesto de repulsión, si tan solo recordar a su hermana teniendo relaciones con otro hombre que no fuera Ranma ya le era incómodo, imaginarla teniendo sexo con un monstruo iba más allá de lo que podía soportar, incluso sintiéndose ella un poco sucia por tan solo figurarlo.

—Es imposible, el cuerpo maldito de Taro tiene pezuñas.

El recordarlo le provocó cierto alivio, pero más dudas y miedos al tratar de imaginar qué sería lo que estuvo ahí esa noche y, lo principal, ¿cómo podía su hermanita haber hecho aquello con algo que ni siquiera parecía humano?

¿Sería otro maldito de Jusenkyo parecido a Taro? Las posibilidades eran infinitas. Sin embargo, ya estaba segura de que no lo había soñado o imaginado, durante la noche sí había sucedido algo ahí en la habitación de Akane.

¿Y si su hermana era la víctima?

No lo había pensado hasta ese momento y se maldijo por ser tan cruel en su juicio. ¿No cabía la posibilidad de que Akane hubiera sido forzada, siendo la víctima de un hombre, o un maldito de Jusenkyo como Taro?

Aunque no podía estar confiada, porque lo que vio anoche no parecía indicarle que Akane estuviera siendo forzada de alguna manera. Si bien fue una escena brutal, violenta e incluso repulsiva, lo que la hacía realmente desagradable era recordar el rostro de su hermanita. Su cara dulce y amable había sido deformada por una lujuria tan animal como parecía ser el hombre con el que había estado. Quizás era el momento de decirle a Ranma lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿pero y si se equivocaba? ¿Y si todo resultaba ser un malentendido?... ¿O si lanzaba a un Ranma enloquecido por la ira y los celos contra un enemigo más peligroso de lo que pudieran imaginar?

Sus pensamientos fueron distraídos por un objeto bajo la cama. Se agachó un poco más y estiró la mano hasta alcanzarlo. Era frío, grande y por alguna razón solo tocarlo le provocó un escalofrío. Al sacarlo resultó ser una enorme uña, en realidad era una garra larga, gruesa y curvilínea, como nunca la había visto antes, casi tan grande como su mano. Tenía un poco de pelaje azul grisáceo en su base y un poco enrojecido también como si aún tuviera algo de sangre fresca.

—Oh, Akane, ¿en qué te metiste ahora?

.

.

Nabiki se deslizó rápidamente por los pasillos de la casa para evitar ser vista por los adultos o Kasumi. No necesitó esforzarse tanto para ello. Alcanzó el cuarto del lavadero. Allí estaban los canastos con la ropa sucia y la lavadora que pronto Kasumi seguramente iría a llenar para lavar. La segunda hija de Soun Tendo sabía lo que estaba buscando y lo encontró rápidamente. Notó que en uno de los canastos la ropa estaba amontonada a la fuerza y con la tapa a medio cerrar. La escena estaba llena de pistas que describían una escena de prisa, fuerza y poca delicadeza, los tres ingredientes que buscaba y le indicaban a una única culpable. Se abalanzó hacia la canasta y sacó la ropa de arriba, la que seguramente fue removida solo para meter más adentro la sábana que se asomaba por todas partes. Al tomarla la sacó enrollada en un solo bulto, confirmando sus sospechas de que fue traída así y metida en la canasta, para ser vuelta a cubrir con un poco de ropa con tal de que pasara desapercibida, contando además con la distracción de su hermana mayor.

Ella suspiró al recordar a Kasumi, reconocía muchos de sus dones, pero la pobrecilla no era una lumbrera en cualquier asunto que requiriera un poco más de atención.

Volvió a su tarea y extendió el rollo con la sábana y descubrió lo que tanto se quiso ocultar dándole muchas vueltas a la sábana en sí misma. Las manchas estaban endurecidas por culpa de los fluidos que se habían secado y pegado a la tela. Era una cantidad pasmosa para lo que ella imaginó debía ser lo provocado durante tales actos, mezclada con sangre. Sí, era una tarea muy desagradable la que estaba haciendo y en extremo vergonzosa, por suerte ella tenía temple para no dudar y además la ayudaba recordar que se encontraba sola. De pronto Nabiki tuvo una extraña ocurrencia, imaginó que en otro universo ella era observada en ese preciso momento como si su vida fuera parte de un relato de ficción, y de ser así, concluyó, luego tendría que hacerse cargo de ese _curioso entrometido_ para que no hablara… Sacudió la cabeza, una idea tan tonta solo podía ocurrírsele en ese momento en que los nervios estaban intentando penetrar la fortaleza de razón y frialdad que levantó para poder soportar aquello que no tenía explicación.

Se apresuró en buscar una bolsa para la basura de las que se almacenaban en un mueble pegado a la pared y guardó la sabana. Entonces dejó el cuarto con prisa.

Un par de minutos después Kasumi entró con un nuevo cesto de ropa sucia que lavaría junto al resto. Al descubrir el desorden que había con el cesto abierto y la ropa tirada por doquier, dejó caer el canasto y se llevó las manos al rostro. Tras la sorpresa, suspiró un poco apesadumbrada, tendría que volver a regañar al maestro Happosai por robar su ropa interior usada por mucho que la entristeciera hacerlo. No, lamentó con una mano en la mejilla, eso definitivamente no estaba bien.

.

.

El segundo día los sonidos fueron más calmados, apenas notorios y seguramente no la hubieran despertado de no ser porque ella ya estaba despierta. Fue una noche espantosa, porque no pudo pegar un solo ojo, tampoco se atrevió a asomarse como lo hizo durante la velada anterior.

Antes del anochecer se había encerrado en su habitación, poniéndole seguro a la ventana y echándole cerrojo a la puerta. Se metió a la cama y se cubrió con las mantas como si fuera otra vez esa niña pequeña asustada que no quería ir al baño. No tardó mucho en escuchar pasos en el pasillo que la pusieron nerviosa, luego oyó la puerta de Akane abrirse y unos murmullos.

Contuvo el aliento con las mantas de la cama hasta el borde de su cabeza. Ella era Nabiki Tendo, la reina de hielo, y de verse así misma en ese momento de seguro se abofetearía porque no temía a nada. ¡Pero esa cosa que vio anoche deshonrando a su hermana menor era mucho más que nada!

Escuchó voces y, como un balde de agua fría en su cuerpo, comprendió que quizás todo había sido imaginación de su parte y un terrible malentendido. ¡Era Ranma, la voz era la de Ranma! Nabiki se sintió aliviada y un poco ridícula por hacer tanto escándalo, en especial al haber tenido que superar la vergüenza de llevar semejante muestra a Takahashi, el presidente del club de ciencias, para lo que tuvo que trabajar más de lo que hubiera querido al usar todos sus recursos en chantajearlo, amenazándolo con poco menos que perder su alma si llegaba a hablar sobre ese asunto. ¡Y todo fue para nada! Bien, ya no se podía hacer nada e incluso ella podía cometer errores, concluyó más relajada y creyendo al final que los actos de Akane no tenían nada de especial, solo se trataba de un pequeño y travieso acto pecaminoso antes del matrimonio.

Las voces subieron de tono del otro lado de la pared y pronto se convirtió en una fuerte pelea. Una de esas que parecían ser serias y bastante problemáticas. Nada especial para Nabiki, después de todo eran Ranma y Akane peleándose de nuevo, y lo prefería así antes que oírlos otra vez haciendo sus cosas, esas cosas, las otras cosas, que no eran lo mismo que las cosas que ellos hacían antes, o siempre, sino... ¿tan difícil le era decir sexo aunque solo lo estuviera pensando? ¡Maldita educación tan recatada que recibió de Kasumi! No por nada ella fue como su madre durante los últimos años. Tras sentir un fuerte portazo en la habitación de Akane seguido por los pasos de Ranma, tan fuertes como si quisiera agujerear el piso, vino la calma.

Nabiki exhaló todo el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones y se relajó. Con lágrimas de alivio en sus ojos estuvo por dejarse vencer por el sueño, finalmente el ansiado descanso que su mente exigía tras tantos sentimientos que la habían agotado, cuando un nuevo sonido la hizo abrir los ojos otra vez como platillos.

Eran las tejas fuera de la ventana las que hacían ruido. Al principio creyó, o quiso creer, que se trataba del viento, o algún ave, quizás un gato, ¿o algún artista marcial haciendo la visita nocturna de rigor? ¡Cómo quería que así fuera!

Los sonidos eran pausados, muy suaves, como si algo grande y pesado, pero ágil, estuviera teniendo cuidado con cada paso que daba. Los sonidos se acercaban a su ventana, de pronto pudo ver a través de una rendija que quedaba abierta entre las cortinas una gran sombra encorvada cruzándose ante la luz de la luna. Nabiki ahogó un quejido, y tembló al creer que esa cosa en el exterior la había oído, pues la silueta se detuvo de golpe en el lugar y giró un poco los hombros en su dirección.

La cabeza era enorme, pero a contra luz y por la pequeña rendija entre las telas ella apenas pudo distinguir una forma grande, azulada o tal vez grisácea. Sí pudo distinguir con espanto que la gran forma era solo la cabeza de esa criatura, lo hizo al reconocer los grandes ópalos muy alargados que tenía por ojos. La forma de los ojos no era como los de una persona normal, ni siquiera humanos, sino más bien como los de un depredador, un animal salvaje inyectados de sangre. La alargada muesca negra que tenía por pupila se movió de lado a lado como si pudiera ver a través de su cortina, buscando la causa del sonido. Los ojos de la bestia se clavaron en ella, haciendo contacto directo a través de la delgada rendija de la cortina y Nabiki se sintió paralizada por el terror. Un escalofrío sacudió el cuerpo de la chica y la espalda se le empapó de sudor.

¿Qué hacer?

Estaba acostada sobre su costado con la manta casi tapándole los ojos, y en un último arrebato de desesperación los cerró esperando que la bestia no la hubiera descubierto despierta.

El silencio se mantuvo.

Aún con los ojos cerrados podía sentir que ese monstruo atravesaba hasta sus pensamientos, con esos ojos afilados clavados en su cuerpo, en su piel tierna apenas cubierta por unas mantas, sábanas y un fino pijama de verano. ¿Qué tanto la protegerían de garras enormes como las que había encontrado? Se sintió una estúpida por haber creído que estaba a salvo y que todo fue producto de su imaginación, ¿acaso no había encontrado las pruebas de que todo era verdad y que si abriera los ojos en ese momento se encontraría con la muerte fuera de su ventana?

Nabiki jamás se arrepintió tanto de haber dejado de practicar artes marciales, porque en esa situación de nada le servía su astucia o inteligencia y se sentía débil, indefensa e inútil.

Escuchó la fuerte respiración de la bestia empañando el vidrio de su ventana, luego un leve gruñido, quizás mostrando dientes que ella imaginaba enormes, tanto como la garra que halló. Entonces, tras una eternidad en que se sentía cada vez más débil, hundida en el agujero en su colchón que su propio cuerpo había hecho, dolido de tanto mantenerse quieta con los músculos apretados de terror, pudo escuchar las tejas sonando otra vez.

No se atrevió a abrir los ojos, aunque pudo escuchar como algo rasgaba la madera de la ventana continua, la de Akane. Entonces los abrió y pudo ver la mancha de vaho que dejó el aliento furioso de la bestia en su ventana y, más allá, como una enorme silueta borrosa de una agilidad sobrenatural desapareciendo de un salto, seguramente entrando en la habitación de su hermana.

No pudo moverse, el miedo no la dejó, como en esos sueños que al despertar el cuerpo no responde víctima de un escabroso encantamiento. Pero esto era mucho peor, pues podía sentir que su sudor se había aposado alrededor de su cuerpo y el frío traspasaba sus huesos, pero un frío que venía desde el interior, de su corazón.

Más aterrador fue el escuchar la voz de su hermana, al principio pareció sorprendida. Luego hubo gruñidos, el ruido de algo cayendo al piso y una especie de forcejeo, pero, a la vez, creyó escuchar la voz de Akane no en un tono de auténtica lucha. ¿Sería que su hermana estaba bajo algún tipo de encantamiento? ¿Uno como tantos ya pudo conocer de su disparatada vida en su hogar? Como fuera, escuchó a su hermana luchar, para luego caer rendida… y no demoraron los gemidos en comenzar tal como la noche anterior, los grotescos gruñidos de la bestia complaciéndose en la carne de su pequeña hermanita, la que suspiraba y gemía al borde de una demencia apenas resistida, como si en realidad quisiera gritar hasta enmudecer. En una sinfonía de repugnantes sonidos menos tímidos que los de ayer.

Lo que estuviera haciendo su hermanita, o en realidad lo que esa bestia le estuviera haciendo a ella, iba más allá de lo normal, un acto sobrenatural de posesión.

Nabiki temió lo peor. ¿Y si Akane era la víctima de una criatura encaprichada? ¿Y qué le decía que no podía tener también a otras víctimas? ¿Y si ella también estaba en peligro?

Debía decirle a Ranma, alguien debía detener a ese monstruo, protegerlas de eso… ¿O no debía? ¿Cómo explicarle a Ranma que un ser que no era humano estaba haciendo con Akane lo que él nunca se atrevió, y debió antes, hacer cada noche? ¡Estúpido Ranma, realmente estúpido!, en eso Akane tenía razón, porque si Ranma se hubiera puesto los pantalones mucho antes hasta podría ya estar casado con su hermanita, la que entonces no dormiría más sola y, por ende, nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Todo era culpa de Ranma.

Nabiki cerró los ojos. A pesar del frío y la humedad que sumergían su cuerpo pegado a las sábanas en la más absurda desesperación, no pudo moverse, intentando no escuchar lo que ya era más que ruidoso, sonidos de dolor y lujuria entremezclándose con gruñidos guturales, los golpes de la piel húmeda contra otra piel más dura y vigorosa. Placer y dolor que a Nabiki le supo a asco y terror.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

.

Ya pueden comprar mi nueva novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra_ en formato EPUB (libro digital).

Por descarga directa: payhip[punto]com[barra]b[barra]1Dbp

En Amazon: www[punto]amazon[punto]com[barra]dp[barra]B07JCSFSTR

Los espero a bordo de _La Darade_ para vivir grandes aventuras.

.

Si les gustan mis historias y desean apoyarme pueden ir a mi sitio en Ko-fi:

 **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **nohamtheonaus**

.

No olviden darle me gusta en Facebook a **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** para estar al día de todas las novedades de mi obra y mucho más.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_


	3. III

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Lo que no me impide hacer que sus personajes griten de terror, lloren de angustia y mojen los pantalones pidiendo perdón. Es Halloween y ustedes también están en mi lista. Fufufu…

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios ha de presentar_

 _la vuelta del amadísimo señor del frenesí,_

 _artífice de talento como jamás habrá otro_

 _del vil, doloroso y desgarrador tormento_

 _y percutor de sus más indeseables sueños._

 _¿Me extrañaron, ingratos, que irán al matadero?_

 _—_ _El Rey Loco._

 _(Yes, it's me, the Mad King!)_

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Devórame_**

 _Un fic para Halloween 2018_

.

 ** _\- contó tres y se desataron los horrores -_**

.

.

.

.

.

El tercer día el desayuno le pareció un momento distante, casi como si estuviera soñando. El cuerpo le dolía y la garganta le punzaba, quizás por haber pasado la noche en vela y enfriándose, incapaz siquiera de haberse sacado las mantas. Sufrió así, quieta y aterrada, no deseando hacer el más mínimo sonido que pudiera revelar que estaba despierta a la espantosa criatura, y que era testigo de los profanos actos con que arrancaba gemidos a su hermana menor, entre ruidos obscenos que traspasaban la débil protección de la pared.

—¡Qué terrible! —exclamó Kasumi paralizada, dolida por lo que sus ojos le mostraban y los cerró con fuerza. Su alma pura se retorció consternada ante la existencia de horrores así en el mundo—. Pobrecilla… —susurró compungida.

Soun Tendo bajó el periódico y al momento endureció su semblante, tensándose cada músculo de su rostro. Genma tragó el último bocado con dificultad e incluso perdió el deseo de arrebatarle el trozo de pescado a Ranma. El joven de Nerima tan solo se limitó a mirar con respetuoso silencio lo que tanto había espantado a una criatura tan inocente como Kasumi.

En la televisión informaban sobre una adolescente de la misma edad que Akane, a la que habían declarado desaparecida durante el fin de semana pasado y que fue hallada esa madrugada en la ribera del río a pocas cuadras de la escuela preparatoria Furinkan. Así concluía y de la peor manera posible una angustiosa búsqueda en la que participaron los padres, maestros, familiares, amigos y vecinos junto con la policía. En ese momento mostraba en vivo a la madre, que incapaz de dar otro paso a la salida de la morgue, se quebró como una espiga siendo sostenida por los brazos de su esposo. La luz de la pantalla iluminó de distintos colores los rostros de los miembros de las familias Tendo y Saotome, todos envueltos por un silencio ominoso incapaces siquiera de hablar, pendientes de la tragedia. Los llantos desgarradores de la madre fueron captados con mucho detalle por los periodistas que la rodearon con sus micrófonos, como una manada de animales salvajes saboreando la carne cruda y la sangre todavía cálida de una presa. No eran simples lágrimas y sollozos los de la mujer, sino gritos, alaridos que raspaban la garganta, retorciéndose su pequeño cuerpo entre sollozos largos y dolorosos, para tomar más aire y gritar otra vez dando golpes con las manos empuñadas en la espalda de su esposo. Los gritos de la mujer eran sin pudor, sin miramientos al lugar donde estaba, sin cordura. La escena era escalofriante y no poseía la mentirosa belleza con que los artistas ignorantes pretenden siempre adornar el sufrimiento, seres mezquinos y vanidosos que no conocen el auténtico sentido de la más desgarradora, injustificable y ridícula pérdida.

Los gritos de una madre que perdió a la que siempre sería su pequeña hija, hizo eco en el hogar de Soun Tendo provocando un violento escalofrío en cada uno de los presentes, así como sucedía en casi todos los espectadores de los hogares que sintonizaban el noticiero de la mañana. No era justo, no, no lo era, parecía pensar aquel padre, que a pesar de usar toda la fuerza que tenían sus brazos para contener los espasmos violentos de su mujer, sus ojos habían perdido la llama de la vida, hundida su mirada en una apatía cruel. Tan indiferente era, que parecía sordo a la insaciable la manada de salvajes periodistas que gritaban preguntas hasta no escucharse más que una batahola ridícula, intentando quedarse con alguna palabra o gesto de la pareja, con un trozo de sus almas despedazadas con las que poder lucrar como si fueran monedas arrojadas a la demente turba.

Las esperanzas de haberla encontrado con vida nunca fueron buenas, explicaban luego desde el estudio de prensa, pues la confirmación de la muerte de la chica vino a engrosar una oscura lista de recientes crímenes sucedidos desde hacía casi dos meses. El escabroso asesinato de Shizuka Minamoto se había ejecutado con el mismo modus operandi tan repulsivo que los crímenes cometidos anteriormente durante el último tiempo y que habían resquebrajado la tranquilidad de los habitantes de Tokio, y en especial del distrito de Nerima donde se había concentrado la mayoría de las desapariciones y posteriores hallazgos, tan repugnantes y atemorizantes.

Por supuesto, no se mostraron imágenes del espeluznante estado en que encontraron el cuerpo de la chica, que como las anteriores víctimas también fue hallada en el lecho de un río. Pero sí compartieron con su habitual morbosidad los testimonios de los transeúntes que hicieron el vomitivo hallazgo. Y al igual que los anteriores crímenes el cuerpo de Shizuka, una chica de carácter dulce que jamás había hecho daño a nadie, que amaba tocar el violín y pasar el tiempo con sus queridos amigos, fue encontrado en partes, repartido a lo largo de una veintena de metros por la ribera unido por un camino de sangre y vísceras medio hundidas en el agua. Todavía no satisfechos con los odiosos detalles, los periodistas no escatimaron en suponer que los peritos médicos hallarían en el cuerpo, o lo que quedaba de él, indicios de otra clase de crímenes todavía más horrendos al de la muerte de la muchacha. Porque si se cumplía el patrón de las víctimas anteriores, todas adolescentes, estudiantes de entre catorce y dieciocho años, apostaron a que también descubrirían en la desafortunada Shizuka indicios de haber sido víctima de la más escalofriante tortura y violación, sufrida durante días, hasta sufrir una muerte muy lenta y dolorosa. Luego aparecieron en pantalla las autoridades de siempre prometiendo mejor seguridad en la ciudad y atrapar muy pronto al monstruo, ya que no podía ser clasificado como un ser humano alguien que pudiera cometer actos tan aberrantes, haciendo hincapié en las recomendaciones a la comunidad escolar de que no permitan que las chicas volvieran solas a sus hogares en horarios muy tardes, que se suspendieran a lo menos por ahora las actividades de los clubes escolares y que formaran grupos para ir y volver a la escuela. Y, lo principal, dijeron en pantalla, era que los padres estuvieran más atentos a sus hijas, pues se rumoreaba que todas las víctimas se habían comportado de manera extraña los días previos a su desaparición, no asustadas, pero sí muy distintas según confirmaban los testimonios, y temían las autoridades que se debía a que el psicópata hubiera contactado con las chicas desde antes de…

La aparición de Akane distrajo la atención de todos en la televisión, y provocó un nuevo sobresalto a Nabiki, la que debió acudir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener la mirada serena y el rostro calmado, controlando hasta el último músculo de su rostro, para fingir una media sonrisa y la mirada irónica que ponía siempre ante el mundo que la rodeaba. Un dramático silencio envolvió en la sala cuando la menor de las Tendo irrumpió, no como el día anterior en que no llegó a desayunar. Y estaba distinta.

Akane Tendo no era la misma, como tampoco lo fue el día de ayer cuando despertó.

Tras despertar media hora antes de bajar a desayunar, Akane se sentó en el borde de la cama deslizando los pies por el piso frío. Irguió la espalda y entrecerró los ojos por culpa de la luz mortecina que entraba a momentos y daba en su rostro, a través de las cortinas que abrían y cerraban empujadas por la brisa, al haberse quedado la ventana del todo abierta durante la noche. La luz brilló sobre su rostro palidecido, también lo hizo sobre sus hombros desnudos, piel tan blanca que parecía traslúcida, delicada como un pétalo de rosa, marcada por la fuerza brutal con que fue sometida durante la noche, cubierta su espalda, piernas y también sus brazos de rasguños y cortes superficiales. Su cuerpo desnudo se fue revelando a medida que la sábana rodó sobre su pecho, deslizándose por la curvatura de los senos firmes, juveniles, exponiendo cúspides sonrosadas e hinchadas, adoloridas por las mordeduras que sufrieron y erizadas por la frescura del aire. Las sábanas se amontonaron frente a su abdomen y sobre el inicio de sus muslos, y tendieron un mínimo manto de oscuridad entre sus piernas, un triángulo invertido de sombras que ocultaron y protegieron inútilmente su intimidad, pues ya había sido por segunda vez profanada, poseída con violencia, reclamada y conquistada, por una fuerza sobre toda fuerza que vino esa noche a ella para recordarle que ya no era la dueña de su propio cuerpo, tampoco de su alma ni de sus pensamientos. Estaba dolida dentro de su vientre tanto o más que el resto de sus músculos, aunque un poco menos que la primera noche todavía se sentía como si la hubieran desgarrado desde sus entrañas, y que le habían arrancado parte de su vida en el proceso, dejándola agotada, con la mente vacía, incapaz ya de sentir pudor por encontrarse desnuda, o culpa al recordar la vorágine de dolor y placer de las que fue víctima. Estaba agotada, indiferente a todo, extrañada de su propia falta de remordimiento, muy distinto al día de ayer en que tras lo sucedido se quedó en cama llorando, saltándose el desayuno, aterrada porque su primera experiencia no fue como lo había soñado tantas veces; dulce y romántico junto a la persona indicada. Sino que fue en un acto violento, degenerado y asqueroso, al que terminó entregándose hasta enloquecer, con una criatura que… Eso jamás debió haber sucedido, no así, nunca, y todo por haberse peleado con Ranma tan tontamente y querer regresar sola a casa.

Sin embargo, en el amanecer del segundo día, una extraña conformidad se había apoderado de su corazón, lavándolo de sus heridas y tristezas, y de todos sus arrepentimientos… incluso añorando secretamente las sensaciones que la primera noche le parecieron repugnantes e inconfesables, y que ahora la avergonzaban una vez más al sentir que tan solo con revivirlo su cuerpo la traicionaba y las sábanas se empapaban otra vez entre sus muslos. Era asqueroso y agradable…

Las preocupaciones por su futuro comenzaron a desaparecer como un sueño que se olvidaba con rapidez tras despertar, sintiéndose en todo momento víctima de un hipnótico sopor, placentero y refrescante como la brisa en su piel. Ahora podía pensar con una claridad diferente, todo estaba cambiando y muy rápido en su mente y más en su corazón, tanto que por momentos se asustaba al desconocerse a sí misma. Su silueta desnuda, blanca, brillante, casi etérea, de mirada taciturna y labios enrojecidos por la ansiedad con que bebieron de ellos, apenas habiéndola dejado respirar desde la medianoche hasta cerca del amanecer, la hacían parecer más un espíritu que una mujer.

Cambios que fueron evidentes para todos ahora que ella se presentó en la sala. El cuerpo de Akane parecía un poco más delgado y su postura la hacía aparentar mayor altura de la que en realidad tenía, debido a que estaba más erguida y con el mentón alzado, no por orgullo o desdén, sino de manera inconsciente, como si existiera una mayor distancia entre ella y el resto de las personas de ese mundo, como si se estuviera por elevar en un viaje entre este plano y el otro. Su uniforme escolar de cada día también se veía misteriosamente diferente hoy y acentuaba en ella su figura, como si fuera el más hermoso de los vestidos. El cabello de melena corta caía con elegancia como un velo oscuro y liso alrededor de su cabeza, ordenado por un cintillo negro con una pequeña flor del mismo color. La piel pálida de Akane, casi traslúcida, hacía más notoria la gargantilla negra con una pequeña piedra cristalina en su centro que se ajustaba en el centro de su delgado cuello. La mirada de la chica seguía siendo ausente como al despertar, taciturna, como si en realidad no estuviera mirándolos a ellos, o como si su alma estuviera muy lejos de ese lugar.

—Buenos días, Akane —la saludó Kasumi, quizás la única que no se daba cuenta de los cambios de su pequeña hermana, mientras le servía su parte del desayuno rápidamente—. ¿Dormiste bien?

Akane demoró en responder, pues primero los volvió a observar a todos, con el mismo interés con que también miró los muebles de la sala como si los descubriera por primera vez. De pronto sus ojos opacos recobraron un poco de resplandor de la vida, y despertando de su extraño estado de sonambulismo los volvió a mirar, por tercera vez muy lentamente, ahora sí parecía verlos, y les sonrió.

Esa sonrisa no solo provocó estragos, una extraña sensación mezcla de admiración y también terror en Ranma, sino que en todos los allí presentes. La expresión de Akane distaba de esa niña camino de madurar, alegre y algo ingenua, sincera y muy enérgica de siempre. Ahora ella era una mujer distante, de una hermosura casi cruel, inalcanzable como las nubes del cielo.

La chica avanzó con delicadeza, moviendo con mucho cuidado una pierna tras otra, que se deslizaron con el rítmico vaivén con que las ondas de su vestido danzaron alrededor de sus tobillos. Con mucho cuidado y una delicadeza que más parecía una solemne ceremonia, arrimó su vestido a sus piernas cuando se sentó en el suelo frente a la mesa. Todos sus gestos, hasta el más leve de sus movimientos, desprendían un cuidado y una feminidad que además de resaltar sus encantos, inundó la sala de una sensación aciaga, como si de pronto no estuvieran en presencia de una mortal.

Uno a uno los miembros de la familia saludaron a Akane, hipnotizados por la solemnidad de la chica. Esta les devolvió el saludo con una reverencia que hizo con la cabeza y una sonrisa que, si bien antes era uno de sus mayores atractivos, ahora poseía una insinuación más adulta, con los labios retocados de un rojo sangre que provocó admiración y también los apocó. Ni siquiera el inquieto maestro Happosai se libró del sutil y poderoso encanto más maduro de Akane, obligándose a guardar respeto y temor, o más bien recelo.

—Buenos días, Akane —la saludó Nabiki al final, con una sonrisa irónica que consiguió transmitir al tener el control más absoluto sobre su corazón y cuerpo, su mente y temores.

—Buenos, Nabiki —respondió Akane, con una sonrisa que superficialmente aparentaba ser la dulce y tierna chica de antes, pero que desprendió un encanto misterioso, a la vez que lleno de seguridad—. ¿Nos acompañarás a la escuela hoy?

A Nabiki la pregunta por poco la sacó de su centro de equilibrio. Akane jamás la invitaba a acompañarla a ella y a Ranma camino a la escuela, de hecho, ella siempre se les adelantaba por culpa de sus constantes discusiones y apariciones de terceros. Miró rápidamente a Ranma, el único que no saludó a Akane, y el único al que ella no saludó. El joven tenía en alto el cuenco de arroz y fingía ignorarla a diferencia del resto, luchando para no caer a los encantos de esta nueva Akane. Pero en realidad Ranma no estaba comiendo, sino que la observaba de reojo, con la mirada afilada como cuando se enfrentaba a un peligroso rival. A Nabiki esto no pasó por alto, ¿quizás Ranma desconfiaba de esta nueva Akane tanto como lo hacía ella, o trataba en realidad de adivinar qué tenía de distinta su hermana menor? ¿Estaría suponiendo que algún hechizo la había hecho ser fría y distante con él? Conociendo el caótico mundo de Ranma Saotome, dedujo Nabiki, esa no era una posibilidad lejana para el muchacho.

Nabiki inclinó apenas un momento la cabeza y la meció levemente.

Ranma, pobre Ranma, ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que realmente sucedía con Akane. Hasta se compadeció del ingenuo muchacho. ¿Cómo podría ese atolondrado hombre llegar siquiera a concebir la idea de que apenas dejó la habitación de Akane al anochecer, otro llegó a ocupar su lugar? ¿Podría el inocente y casto muchacho llegar a perdonarla si se enteraba lo que realmente Akane estaba haciendo durante las noches, entregándose a alguien, o mejor dicho _a algo_ más? Esa situación ya no era ni siquiera divertida, creyó Nabiki, debiendo ocultar sus manos bajo la mesa por ser incapaz de resistir el temblor de sus dedos, quizás su única manera de escapar y desahogar el terror que la estaba invadiendo, mientras mantenía la fortaleza en el resto de su cuerpo para aparentar ser la misma reina del hielo de siempre. Cuanto más miraba a su hermana menor, más imaginaba que esa situación tarde o temprano terminaría en una tragedia.

—Debo irme antes, lo siento —dijo Nabiki y sonrió, poniéndose de pie. Apenas había tocado bocado—. No quiero interrumpir a los tortolitos.

—¡¿De quiénes estás hablando?! —se quejó Ranma, recobrando en parte su fuerza habitual—. Como si yo quisiera ir con…

—Oh, está bien. Cuídate y nos vemos en la escuela —respondió Akane.

Ranma casi cayó sobre la mesa al resbalar su codo y miró fijamente y ya sin disimulo a Akane, con los labios entreabiertos tras ser tomado por sorpresa. ¿No se suponía que Akane también diría algo en contra de la broma de Nabiki? ¿No era así cada mañana cuando ella los molestaba con la idea de ser una romántica pareja? Pero Akane se lo había tomado con tanta naturalidad, e incluso indiferencia hacia él, que el muchacho se quedó desconcertado. Nabiki, por su parte, apenas consiguió conservar su sonrisa irónica. Vio al igual que todos en la sala el brutal golpe que recibió Ranma en su ego y corazón. Él solo la miraba fijamente con los labios entreabiertos y temblorosos, incapaces de decir lo que su corazón gritaba y su mente confundida no entendía. «Maldíceme, grítame, golpéame, pero por los mil demonios solo háblame y mírame a los ojos», parecía estar diciendo Ranma en cada respiración agitada, en cada músculo que se tensó de su cuerpo y vena que resaltó en su piel endurecida desde su cuello hasta su sien. Pero no tuvo palabras, no pudo decir nada y vio a Akane levantarse con esa delicada solemnidad, muy femenina, ante sus ojos temblorosos como si él no existiera, despedirse de todos y adelantarse a Nabiki camino rumbo a la salida.

Nabiki Tendo miró a Ranma. Ranma le devolvió la mirada con los ojos de un cachorrito golpeado, empapado, embarrado y abandonado bajo la lluvia a mitad de la noche. Pobre, pobre, pobre Ranma, se volvió a compadecer de él, y por una vez la sonrisa de Nabiki dejó de ser irónica y la relajó mostrando un poco de piedad e inclusive empatía. El muchacho la necesitaba después de todo. El resto de la familia solo ignoró el asunto como acostumbraban para su conveniencia.

.

.

Akane Tendo tampoco fue la misma durante las largas y lentas horas de clases. Ella parecía taciturna, atenta a las lecciones, pero ausente en cuerpo y alma a lo que sucedía a su derredor provocando la preocupación de Yuka y Sayuri. El rostro palidecido de la chica resaltaba bajo la luz pálida de un día melancólico, triste, como si algo oscuro se hubiera apoderado de los corazones de todos en la escuela Furinkan. Los labios pintados de un rojo intenso como la sangre brillaban desde la distancia. Durante las clases provocaban el estupor y el exagerado nerviosismo de los maestros que tampoco podían dejar de mirarla y ser víctimas de salvajes perversiones que los hacían dudar de su cordura, entorpeciendo y tragando con dificultad. En los pasillos los labios rojos parecían una mariposa de sangre, cuando ella paseaba bajo los cortes de luces y sombras que provocaban las ventanas, acompañada por el repicar profundo de los pasos de los alumnos que hacían eco como si se tratara de una antigua catedral. El rojo carmesí de sus labios delineados con coquetería resaltaba en su rostro casi fantasmal, como si ese toque rojo en ella fuera el único color que existía en un mundo gris que la rodeaba. Los inconfesables deseos de sus admiradores parecían ser la alfombra que pisaban sus pies, la cordura de los pobres desgraciados alumnos que no le quitaban los ojos de encima eran cual las flores que ella arrancaba con sus manos, partiendo el tallo, para después dejarlas caer con indiferencia.

Si bien no estaba permitido el uso del maquillaje en la escuela, ni siquiera el insano director Kuno se atrevió a decirle algo a la chica, porque no pudo más que saludarla con la torpeza de un adolescente atemorizado al toparse con ella al verla entrar esa mañana en el edificio. Los pasos lentos y cortos, delicados y ceremoniosos, el contorneo grácil y femenino de la cadera, la sonrisa cautivadora, el mirar profundo y atemorizante que hacía sentir desnudos a los que ella daba el privilegio de observar, también cobraron su presa en el veterano director de la escuela Furinkan. Akane Tendo ya no parecía ser una simple chiquilla a los ojos del director Kuno, así lo acusó el sudor de su rostro al tratar de refrenar los espantosos pensamientos que tuvo al verla, el sudor de sus manos que picaron deseando hacer más que frotárselas al espiarla por cada ventana, o el de su espalda al sorprenderse a sí mismo asomándose por los bordes de los pasillos siguiéndola, deseando una excusa para volver a encontrarse con ella.

El momento más escalofriante para el alma torturada del miserable director, fue cuando la saliva se acumuló en su boca al temblar con violencia ante la idea de lo que estaba por hacer. Los pies lo guiaron bajo un hechizo imposible de resistir directo hacia el gimnasio de la escuela. Tuvo el indecente deseo, ya sin ninguna excusa que pudiera salvar su alma de lo que iba a hacer, de acercarse a la ventana de los camarines del gimnasio. Sabía que a esa hora Akane Tendo se estaría despojando de la sudadera blanca que usó en la clase de educación física, sacándose el pantaloncillo ajustado y deslizándolo por la pronunciada curvatura de las nalgas erguidas, firmes, para luego dejar caer la prenda por las piernas tersas, recorriendo la piel pálida, el volumen carnoso de esos muslos que ansiaba morder tanto que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Lágrimas por su conducta indecorosa que lo haría perderse en el mismísimo infierno. ¿No era la señorita Tendo apenas una chiquilla? ¿No era menor que su propia hija? Pero sus pensamientos estaban opacados por un deseo antinatural que, para su sorpresa y asco, pudo descubrir que el resto de los hombres compartían en esa escuela, como si fueran todos ellos víctimas de un embrujo, o de una plaga demoniaca que anunciaba el espeluznante y merecido final de sus aberrantes vidas. Por suerte para él no temía a la competencia, porque a esa hora los demás alumnos solo podían imaginar con desesperación y deseo, encerrados en sus aulas, lo que él estaba por hacer realidad. Se limpió la saliva del mentón y se acercó a los últimos árboles que rodeaban al edificio del gimnasio, muy cerca de la ventana de los camarines. Se apoyó en un árbol, agotado al extremo de su propio deseo que lo hacía jadear como si se tratara de un animal en celo, incapaz de pensar en forma lógica.

Hasta que un nuevo miedo se apoderó de su mente y lo hizo reaccionar, como si hubiera sido sacudido por una corriente eléctrica o bañado con un balde de agua fría, casi congelada, apagando el deseo de manera tan violenta que dolió hasta su alma. En el suelo a su alrededor y contra los troncos de los árboles yacía una docena de alumnos inconscientes, con los uniformes desgarrados y marcas de haber sido maltratados de manera brutal, algunos incluso con sangre en el rostro y cortes no tan ligeros en sus cuerpos. Entonces el director Kuno alzó los ojos y se encontró con él, que esperaba de pie y orgulloso bajo la alta ventana de los camarines, con el hermoso hakama de colores blancos y azules agitado suavemente alrededor de las piernas por la brisa, y el resplandeciente haori cruzado sobre su rostro, impregnaba de autoridad y solemnidad.

Él, vestido de manera tradicional y elegante, sublime y aterrador, como si se tratara de un ser supremo, un dios de la era antigua, miró directamente al director, con un odio ardiendo en sus ojos, y movió la hermosa espada que reflejó el sol.

Kamiwakiru Kuno era consciente de que no tenía ninguna excusa para estar ahí. Lo sabía, ambos lo sabían. Era culpa de esa época, de la posición de los astros y la luna, del pasado que se volcaba como el vómito sobre el presente, y ellos como los perros que eran se lo devoraban hambrientos. Ya no había secretos entre ellos. La lujuria que ambos compartían era una maldición que estaba en su sangre marchita y se expandiría por toda la ciudad. Y ellos eran los únicos culpables. Sin embargo, aunque ambos se comprendieran mutuamente, el director sabía que nada lo podía librar del castigo que merecía por haber codiciado una presa que no le pertenecía, un sacrificio que no era para él.

El joven de haori y hakama caminó en su dirección sin mostrar piedad en sus ojos, tan fríos y cortantes como la espada manchada de sangre fresca que empuñaba.

.

.

Akane caminó por los pasillos de la escuela con pasos rápidos, dejando atrás a esa nube de ojos que estaban sobre ella, como si ignorara el efecto que producía en las hormonas y mentes de todos los hombres de la escuela, víctimas de un encanto lascivo, como una maldición. No se percató del aire más frío del pasillo, y de que los alumnos que antes la seguían y rodeaban ya no estaban a su derredor, espantados como las alimañas ante la llegada de un depredador superior. Por alguna extraña razón sus pasos sonaron con más fuerza, como ecos resaltados por la soledad que repentinamente la envolvía.

Entonces de detuvo de golpe.

La chica reaccionó con violencia. Su mirada antes taciturna fue reemplazada por una de terror. Los labios rojos, intensos, temblaron tan fuerte que perdió la capacidad de hablar. Akane miró a un lado y al otro buscando ayuda, y recién se percató de que se encontraba sola, completamente sola en el pasillo, a excepción de él.

Del otro extremo del pasillo el joven la esperaba. Entonces caminó hacia ella con paso firme, decidido, y el resplandor lujurioso en su mirada que lo hizo saborearse la sangre que manchaba su rostro, sangre que no era la suya.

Kuno Tatewaki no parecía Kuno. Akane Tendo, aterrada y con las piernas temblando, era incapaz de hacer que su cuerpo obedeciera a su deseo de escapar de ese lugar. Ni siquiera podía mover los brazos o las manos, víctima de un miedo muy distinto a cualquier otro miedo, más como una fuerza sobrenatural se impusiera a su voluntad, y solo lo esperó con una resignación fatal.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

Ya pueden comprar mi nueva novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra_ en formato EPUB (libro digital).

Por descarga directa: payhip[punto]com[barra]b[barra]1Dbp

En Amazon: www[punto]amazon[punto]com[barra]dp[barra]B07JCSFSTR

Los espero a bordo de _La Darade_ para vivir grandes aventuras.

.

Si les gustan mis historias y desean apoyarme pueden ir a mi sitio en Ko-fi:

 **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **nohamtheonaus**

.

No olviden darle me gusta en Facebook a **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** para estar al día de todas las novedades de mi obra y mucho más.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_


	4. IV

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Lo que no me impide hacer que sus personajes griten de terror, lloren de angustia y mojen los pantalones pidiendo perdón. Es Halloween y ustedes también están en mi lista. Fufufu…

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios ha de presentar_

 _la vuelta del amadísimo señor del frenesí,_

 _artífice de talento como jamás habrá otro_

 _del vil, doloroso y desgarrador tormento_

 _y percutor de sus más indeseables sueños._

 _¿Me extrañaron, ingratos, que irán al matadero?_

 _—_ _El Rey Loco._

 _(Yes, it's me, the Mad King!)_

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Devórame_**

 _Un fic para Halloween 2018_

.

 ** _\- parpadeó por cuarta vez y no despertó -_**

.

.

.

.

.

Si tuviera un yen por cada vez que su suerte la hacía llegar al lugar y momento en que sucedía lo más extraño de la ciudad, no necesitaría agotarse tanto realizando negocios, pensó la chica. Tampoco es que se tratara de una coincidencia, porque bien sabía que la estaba siguiendo desde el principio. Trató de ser cautelosa, actuando como la sombra de su hermana menor durante todo el día. Conocía a Akane y sabía que la chica tenía un sexto sentido para descubrir lo que no debía, por lo que debía redoblar sus esfuerzos para no ser descubierta, aunque también Akane fuera extremadamente torpe cuando se trataba de lo obvio…

Nabiki suspiró. Estaba cansada, todavía nerviosa, ya no le quedaban ánimos para bromear al recordar a su pobre hermanita y tuvo que apretar los labios para mantener su aparente serenidad, a pesar del dolor que lastimaba su garganta y hacía borrosa su visión. Su rostro palidecido y los ojos marcados contrastaban contra el cielo anaranjado del atardecer, que tallaba su delgada silueta al encontrarse en ese momento mirando por la ventana. Trataba de pensar si lo ocurrido fue su culpa, arrepentida de aquel miedo sobrenatural que la paralizó en ese momento, desconociéndose a sí misma, creyendo que de haber hecho algo más el resultado hubiera sido diferente, que ella hubiera podido cambiar el amargo destino de Akane.

Todo había pasado muy rápido, incluso a ella, de mente tan adiestrada, le era todavía muy difícil retener los detalles de lo sucedido con exactitud. Recordó haber mantenido la distancia al seguir a Akane dentro de la escuela. Los pasillos largos con ventanales por un lado y las puertas cerradas de las aulas por el otro no ayudaban a mantenerse oculta de los ojos de Akane. Tampoco lo hacía el ominoso silencio, en que cada paso parecía repercutir con un atemorizante eco. ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Y por qué hacía tanto frío?, recordó haberse preguntado en ese momento con dolorosa insistencia.

La vio bajar por las escaleras a mitad del pasillo y corrió para darle alcance, con la punta de los pies para no hacer más ruido. Se acuclilló tras el borde de la baranda de cemento y bajó peldaño por peldaño siguiendo a Akane que ya había dado vuelta al final del primer tramo y bajaba distraídamente por el segundo. La vio, muy cerca, tanto que creyó que Akane debía estar muy distraída para no darse cuenta de que estaba siendo seguida de tan cerca, prácticamente a su lado sobre su cabeza, donde se asomaba Nabiki.

Akane avanzó hasta la mitad del pasillo, los pasos de la muchacha hicieron eco, muy cerca uno de otro, casi con el recato de una geisha envuelta en un incómodo kimono. Nabiki no notó la razón de la repentina lentitud de su hermana menor, se concentró en esperar tras el pequeño muro de apenas un metro de alto que unía ambos tramos de la escalera, con las piernas dobladas y las rodillas cerca del piso, asomando apenas la cabeza.

Desde su ubicación podía ver a su hermana menor de pie en el centro del pasillo. Estaba quieta, como paralizada con las manos caídas a los lados de su cuerpo. El rostro de Akane era blanco como el de un vestido nupcial y sus labios, que ahora pintaba con un seductor y agresivo color rojo, destacaron como una pequeña mancha de sangre. Los ojos ámbar temblaron, como si miraran algo del otro lado del pasillo, con un terror que traspasó incluso a su espía.

Y ese _algo_ parecía estarse acercando por el pasillo, dando pasos fuertes, lentos y solemnes. Cada golpe contra el piso provocaba un pequeño eco que a cada momento parecía estrujar dolorosamente el corazón de Nabiki. Luego pudo verlo, cuando _eso_ se detuvo delante de una pasmada Akane. Nabiki quiso gritar, reclamarle a su hermana menor para que se moviera, que corriera y se alejara lo más rápidamente de ese lugar. Que mostrara el valor y la osadía que eran tan característicos de ella. Pero parecía ser que ese terror que paralizó a Nabiki, a pesar de estar oculta a unos metros de la escena, parecía multiplicarse en Akane al encontrarse de frente con la criatura, que con su sola mirada hizo que dejara de respirar, atrapada por un encanto provocado por el más absoluto y enloquecedor de los miedos. Era como si Akane estuviera mirando a la muerte a los ojos, y esta le respondió la mirada cortándole el aliento.

Akane sabía que iba a morir. Nabiki pudo intuirlo en cada célula de su cuerpo, en la postura rígida, en el rostro blanco, en los labios entreabiertos y temblorosos de su pequeña hermana, y no podía hacer nada, porque ni siquiera el más pequeño de sus dedos quería obedecer a las órdenes aceleradas de su afiebrado cerebro.

Tampoco sus párpados obedecieron, paralizada, siendo obligada a mirar aquella escena que en cualquier momento terminaría en una tragedia grotesca, en una mezcla de colores y aromas que ya imaginaba y le provocaban náuseas. No, no quería mirar, a tal punto llegó el miedo que no se explicó a sí misma, incluso después cuando pudo pensarlo con mayor frialdad. Había algo en ese aire frío, una sensación oscura que iba más allá de esa criatura espantosa que parecía lastimar incluso sus pensamientos. Había presenciado tantas locuras alrededor de su hermanita y cuñado, visto lo imposible, vivido lo increíble, y todo le pareció una mera diversión. Ahora era distinto, una situación que quebrantaba su lógica reemplazándola por el miedo en su estado más puro, el miedo original. Otra vez Nabiki era esa pequeña niña que corría por el pasillo para no ser devorada por demonios. Y un demonio estaba por arrancarle las entrañas a Akane delante sus ojos, y ella era incapaz de actuar. Ni siquiera se percató de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y rodeaban sus labios también entreabiertos contra su voluntad.

Rememorar lo sucedido la hacía temblar una vez más. Las heridas en su alma y mente seguían afectándola a pesar de ya no estar cerca de esa oscura presencia. Tan solo retenerla en su mente dañaba su frágil cordura.

No, no podía ser, aquello fue demasiado grotesco de presenciar. Allí, bajo la luz de un día pálido que entraba por los ventanales, expuesto a cualquiera que pudiera verlo como le sucedió a ella, esa cosa semejante a un hombre, alto como el torii de un templo, se encorvaba sobre la frágil, pequeña e indefensa víctima. Todavía podía recordar, con un detalle insano que no quería, las ropas que utilizaba la criatura. El aori se tensaba por la anchura de los hombros y se abría sobre el pecho de un inhumano color gris, musculoso, cubierto de vellos como los de un animal. El hakama apenas podía contener la musculatura de los muslos. El rostro… ese rostro cubierto a medias por una larga melena que caía por la espalda, deformado, ensanchado, grisáceo, de ojos amarillos y pupilas caninas, con un hocico hediondo, dientes largos y encías ennegrecidas, del que caían babas humeantes que al tocar el suelo arrancaron un silbido, como si la piedra se quemara y horadara por culpa de algún ácido. Al revelársele ese rostro que todavía mantenía cierto aire en sus facciones que ella reconoció, Nabiki comprendió que Kuno Tatewaki ya no era más él mismo, ni siquiera era humano. En una de sus manos la criatura empuñaba una _totsuka-no-tsurugi,_ katana de dimensiones increíbles que creía existía solo en los cuentos antiguos. El monstruo levantó la otra mano y la posó sobre la cabeza de Akane envolviéndola por completo. Sus manos eran enormes, más grandes que toda la cabeza de la chica, de apenas cuatro dedos con vellos en las falanges huesudas, terminados en largas uñas que se cerraron alrededor de las pálidas mejillas, aplastaron la melena de cabello corto alrededor de la nuca y las orejas, y la envolvieron hasta clavar con sus afiladas puntas el frágil cuello, que latía tan fuerte como su corazón. El pecho de Akane subía y bajaba tan deprisa como el de una avecilla. Las uñas de la criatura comenzaron a clavarse en el delicado cuello de Akane. La sangre brotó de las pequeñas heridas y se mezcló con las copiosas lágrimas de la aterrada muchacha que corrían por el rostro, rodeaban el mentón y empapaban la blusa, cuando…

Nabiki apretó los labios haciendo sonar sus dientes. Lo que sucedió después era algo que repicaba en su cabeza y todavía aceleraba de espanto su corazón ya maltratado. Se aferró con fuerza al borde de la ventana. El atardecer, mezcla de púrpuras, naranjas y azules no ayudaban a calmar el peso de la culpa. Si hubiera dicho algo, si tan solo hubiera sido capaz de alzar la voz para detener a ese monstruo antes de lo que hizo.

La voz de Ranma tras ella la sacó de sus dolorosos pensamientos.

—¡Aka…!

El joven se retorció en el suelo y tosió sangre, incapaz de terminar de hablar en su desesperación.

.

.

En el exterior, frente a la ventana desde la que miraba Nabiki, otro hombre se quejaba entre dolorosos espasmos. El director de la escuela Furinkan, Kamiwakiru Kuno, luchaba contra los paramédicos que intentaban retenerlo en la camilla.

— _It´s my fault…_ ¡Es mi culpa!... _It´s my fault!..._ _My boy_ , Tachi, él no está bien… ¡Él no…!

Entonces vomitó una gran cantidad de fluidos rojos, inmundos, que al estar acostado de espaldas se devolvieron a su boca y lo ahogaron. El paramédico lo sostuvo con fuerza y con ayuda de su asistente lo voltearon de costado para que escupiera toda la sangre de la garganta. Luego lo volvió a acostar de espalda y rápidamente le colocó una mascarilla de oxígeno para que pudiera respirar. Con la misma premura ordenó a su asistente que se preparara para entubar al hombre, pues seguía casi sin poder respirar, retorciéndose entre el dolor y la locura. Todo mientras trataban de apurar sus pasos para llegar con la camilla a la ambulancia.

La policía hizo lugar entre los curiosos que se apostaban en la calle y los aterrados alumnos que se amontonaban en el frontis de la escuela Furinkan. Nadie podía dar crédito a lo que veían, el director Kuno malherido al borde de la muerte, apuñalado varias veces y con horribles cortes en su cuerpo y algunos dedos de su mano derecha mutilados. Otros estudiantes también estaban heridos con igual o mayor gravedad, siendo atendidos por más paramédicos que los transportaban rápidamente en camillas hacia las ambulancias que llegaron para dar apoyo en la trágica situación. Los maestros de la escuela intentaban calmar a los estudiantes ordenándoles regresar al edificio, pero no tenían la autoridad ni mucho menos el ánimo para imponerse al pánico que se sembró en todos.

.

.

Desde la ventana en la que antes Nabiki observaba la trágica escena, también podía verse como el cielo anaranjado del atardecer cedía a los azules más oscuros, sumergiéndose el sol en un manto de nubes que se cernían desde el horizonte, densas y oscuras, anunciando la proximidad de una tormenta.

Los gritos de Ranma volvieron a quebrar el silencio en la solitaria aula, con voz enronquecida y quebrada por el dolor. Al intentar sentarse una vez más, con porfía, escupió un poco más de sangre, la que se escapó entre sus dientes que cerró con rabia y dolor.

—No te muevas —ordenó Nabiki—. ¡No te muevas, Ranma! —repitió con más autoridad.

Sin hacerle caso, Ranma giró en el suelo de costado. Apoyó una mano para mantener el torso erguido y con la otra sostuvo su abdomen lastimado sobre las improvisadas vendas que había hecho Nabiki cortando una ancha franja al borde de su vestido. La tela celeste que rodeaba el abdomen del joven como una faja estaba teñida de rojo, en especial humedecida en los dos puntos en los que se concentraba la sangre. Ranma giró un poco más y trató de levantar el peso de su propio cuerpo al deslizar por el suelo una rodilla, quedándose quieto a mitad de camino sin conseguirlo.

—Ranma, ¡ya basta! Tienes que ir a un hospital, ¡ahora! Le avisaré a los paramédicos que estás aquí…

—¡No! —gritó con voz poderosa, como si fuera una orden que paralizó a la cansada Nabiki—. No… —susurró después, como un suave siseo al no poder separar del todo los dientes por el dolor—. Te dije que no lo hicieras, no… no los necesito. Ya no queda… tiempo. Debo ir…

Ranma se quejó con dolor, de rodillas, doblando el cuerpo con la cabeza apoyada contra el piso y respirando a grandes bocanadas.

—¡Ese monstruo te atravesó con una maldita espada! —gritó Nabiki al borde de perder la calma. Luego, conteniendo la tormenta de sentimientos que la agobiaba, cerró los labios, suspiró profundamente y se acercó al terco muchacho arrodillándose a su lado y apelando a toda su paciencia colocó suavemente su mano sobre la espalda del chico—. Por favor, Ranma, yo… no quiero perderte a ti también.

Ranma abrió los ojos sorprendido y alzando el rostro se encontró con los de Nabiki. Jamás había visto esa expresión en la despreocupada y orgullosa reina del hielo, ahora tan emocional, tan asustada y no temiendo expresar todo su sufrimiento. Aunque, de haberla conocido años atrás, sabría que esa expresión tan honesta sí era muy de ella, que tuvo durante mucho tiempo tras la muerte de su madre Kimiko Tendo, antes de que Nabiki aprendiera a esconder su soledad y dolor tras una máscara de hielo, para que todo el mundo dejara de hacerle siempre las mismas preguntas estúpidas sobre su madre, solo para jactarse de una falsa piedad y satisfacer una morbosa curiosidad a costa de revivir una y otra vez su dolor.

Lo que sí comprendió Ranma, era que el dolor y miedo de Nabiki eran más una señal de resignación, en que ella trataba de mantenerse erguida a pesar de que el dolor de perder a Akane la desgarraba por dentro.

El joven frunció el ceño y torció los labios. Sin hacerle caso a Nabiki apoyó la mano empuñada en el piso e hizo un nuevo esfuerzo por levantarse.

—Ranma, sé cómo te sientes…

—¡Ella no está muerta! —bramó haciendo temblar los cristales de las ventanas—. Nabiki, maldita sea, tienes que creerme. Sé lo que te estoy diciendo. Akane todavía está viva y nos necesita.

Nabiki tragó con dificultad. Aunque fuera espantoso lo que pensaba, alguien tenía que ser racional en esa situación.

—Ranma, solo harás que te mate, ¿o no lo recuerdas? —se quejó la chica reviviendo esos espeluznantes momentos, que aumentaron su desgaste físico y emocional—. Kuno ya no es humano, es… lo que sea que ahora es esa cosa, ya debe… como hizo con las otras chicas asesinadas. Y además Akane —Nabiki recordó lo que su hermanita estaba haciendo durante las noches anteriores con… _eso._ Obligada o no, víctima de un encanto demoníaco o tan solo por impía lujuria, quizás saberlo haría que Ranma desistiera de su locura. Sin embargo, recapacitó en el último momento mordiéndose los labios, no sería justa con Akane si ella fue solo una víctima más—… No, es mejor que no te enteres. Ranma, ¿es que no piensas en tu vida? Yo también lo vi todo, intentaste detenerlo, pero no fuiste un rival para él. Jugó contigo, te lanzó contra las paredes, atravesó tu abdomen con su espada. Si estás vivo y no te decapitó cuando quiso hacerlo, fue solo porque Akane se cruzó y lo hizo ignorarte, concentrándose otra vez en ella.

Ranma la miró a los ojos. Nabiki no cedió y lo desafió. El muchacho se relamió el labio inferior haciendo crujir la sangre seca alrededor de su boca.

—Ranma —suplicó Nabiki, como nunca antes lo hizo en su orgullo—, Akane se sacrificó para que te salvaras, ¿no piensas en el valor de tu vida?

—Al demonio con mi vida —respondió decidido—. Voy por Akane.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

Entre escribirlo rápido y mal, o escribirlo con apasionada dedicación, he optado por lo segundo. Gracias a todos los que me leen y espero les siga gustando.

.

Ya pueden comprar mi nueva novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra_ en formato EPUB (libro digital).

Por descarga directa: payhip[punto]com[barra]b[barra]1Dbp

En Amazon: www[punto]amazon[punto]com[barra]dp[barra]B07JCSFSTR

Los espero a bordo de _La Darade_ para vivir grandes aventuras.

.

Si les gustan mis historias y desean apoyarme pueden ir a mi sitio en Ko-fi:

 **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **nohamtheonaus**

.

No olviden darle me gusta en Facebook a **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** para estar al día de todas las novedades de mi obra y mucho más.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Soñador, novelista y fanficker_


	5. V

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Lo que no me impide hacer que sus personajes griten de terror, lloren de angustia y mojen los pantalones pidiendo perdón. Es Halloween y ustedes también están en mi lista. Fufufu…

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios ha de presentar_

 _la vuelta del amadísimo señor del frenesí,_

 _artífice de talento como jamás habrá otro_

 _del vil, doloroso y desgarrador tormento_

 _y percutor de sus más indeseables sueños._

 _¿Me extrañaron, ingratos, que irán al matadero?_

 _—_ _El Rey Loco._

 _(Yes, it's me, the Mad King!)_

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Devórame_**

 _Un fic para Halloween 2018_

.

 ** _\- Gritó, gritó, gritó, gritó, gritó… -_**

.

.

.

.

.

Llovía de manera de manera estrepitosa. El agua retumbaba en las viejas tejas del hogar y caía por las cornisas formando auténticas cascadas. Tan intensa era la lluvia que apenas podía escucharse el rugir de los truenos, y a pesar de ser mediodía la casa estaba sumida en una fría oscuridad. La puerta que daba al jardín estaba entreabierta y una pequeña figura se deslizó. Tenía el pelaje empapado y se sacudió con disgusto, pasándose después una pata por la cabeza.

El animal era grande para su especie y muy viejo. Acostumbrado a la oscuridad paseó los ojos dilatados por toda la pequeña sala. Descubrió un bulto hecho con mantas sobre un colchón viejo y manchado en el tatami. Un nuevo trueno estremeció la tierra. La lluvia redobló su intensidad, el agua cayó del techo como un torrente que empapaba las paredes y convertía el jardín en una gran poza. Se paseó sin hacer ruido por la habitación y se acercó a la puerta de papel que daba hacia la sala. Asomó la cabeza por la rendija que se hizo más grande al deslizar una de sus patas. Una de sus afiladas orejas vibró al escuchar la conversación de la pareja en torno a una pequeña mesita.

.

.

¿Qué estaban haciendo en ese espantoso lugar? ¿Por qué su corazón la obligó a seguir al moribundo de Ranma en una misión suicida, en lugar de hacer caso a su cabeza y arrastrarlo al hospital más cercano antes de que se terminara de desangrar?

La noche caía sobre la ciudad cuando llegaron a la entrada de la mansión Kuno. Ese lugar que antes era símbolo de alocadas aventuras y estúpidas situaciones, ahora lo envolvía un aire frío y un silencio enloquecedor. Las calles de toda la manzana también se encontraban desiertas, eso no era normal, como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en un pueblo fantasma.

¿Cuánto había cambiado en Nerima durante los últimos días y ella sin darse cuenta?

¿En qué estaba pensado? ¿Por qué fue tan distraída?

De haberlo sabido antes, o de haber tenido la mente más fría, ella hubiera podido dilucidar mucho antes el misterio de los espantosos asesinatos de las chicas ocurridos en Tokio.

También se percató de que Ranma sabía algo más, lo intuyó, se le escapó entre ideas sueltas mientras lo seguía por las calles de la ciudad. Según parece ella era, para su propia sorpresa, la última en enterarse de todo.

¡No podía creer la fuerza de voluntad de ese muchacho! Era tanta que otra vez caminaba sobre sus pies y ya no se sostenía tan seguido el costado, donde la camisa estaba empapada de sangre a la altura de su abdomen tanto por delante como por detrás. ¿Cómo podía seguir caminando con una herida semejante? ¿Tanto amaba a su hermanita?

Pobre… si supiera que su hermanita ya había sido víctima de ese monstruo desde mucho antes. Sí, ella lo sabía, ¿por qué no pudo entender antes que Akane era víctima de un maligno encanto? ¿Qué ella fue aterrorizada o incluso quizás chantajeada, en que si hablaba algo todos podrían haber muerto? Su mente se llenaba de conjeturas, de supuestos, de afiebradas teorías que justificaban a su hermana menor y explicaban que de esa manera Kuno la tenía controlada. Que lo sucedido durante las noches, escenas grotescas, no fueron placenteras ni mucho menos consentidas por Akane. ¿Y qué hizo ella? ¿Asustarse y callar? ¿Ser cómplice de tan aberrante situación? ¿Culparla en lugar de socorrerla?

Aunque, de haber actuado o hablado, ¿qué habría cambiado?

Tan solo imaginar cómo ese monstruo se apoderaba cada noche del aliento de Akane, devoraba su frágil cuerpo con una violencia casi homicida, sus ansias, su vida, su pureza, todo de su pequeña hermanita, el asco la retorcía apenas pudiendo contener los espasmos para seguirle el paso a Ranma. Pero de haberlo revelado antes, ¿qué podría haber hecho Ranma? Lo sucedido en la escuela se lo demostró, no importando lo fuerte que era su cuñadito jamás sería rival para un monstruo como ese. Ahora ella temblaba, tanto por el miedo de perder la vida como por el demente de ese chico, que dominado por la locura iba en búsqueda de una muerte segura, haciendo inútil el sacrificio de Akane.

¿Y Akane seguiría con vida? ¿Se encontrarían en su lugar con un cuerpo inerte, desgarrado desde sus entrañas, al igual que las otras víctimas anteriores, tras haber servido para satisfacer la lujuria de ese monstruo que se apoderó del cuerpo y mente de Tatewaki?

—Ranma, no es tarde para detenernos, debemos…

—Vete —respondió con la voz seca—. Si no quieres salvar a Akane, ¡vete!

—¡Idiota, estoy pensando en salvarte a ti! —se quejó Nabiki, tomándolo con fuerza por el hombro y obligándolo a dar vuelta para mirarla—. Akane dio su vida para salvarte, ¿vas a desperdiciar el regalo que te hizo?

—Tú no sabes…

—¡Tú eres el que no sabe nada! —gritó Nabiki en su cara—. Ese monstruo no es la primera vez que se acerca a Akane. Ella ya está… Ella… Debí haber hablado antes, pero ella… No, fue mi culpa, ¿no es verdad? ¡Fue mi culpa por no haber hablado!

Nabiki se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Ya no fue capaz de esconder su tormento. Ranma en un principio no comprendió a lo que ella se refería, luego, haciendo un gesto de dolor, sacudió el rostro. Posó una mano sobre el hombro de Nabiki buscando sus ojos.

—Ella todavía está viva —dijo Ranma, con voz grave y una solemnidad que por increíble que le pareciera a la chica, la hizo sentir confianza—. La salvaremos, te lo prometo.

.

.

.

.

La pareja en la sala no hablaba. Ninguno de los dos hablaba.

Ella lloraba desconsolada como si la lluvia de ese día brotara de sus ojos.

Él guardaba silencio con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y las manos sobre las rodillas, aunque dos ríos brotaban también de sus enrojecidos ojos.

El animal los reconoció. Todos los días venía a esa misma hora porque sabía que la mujer era amable y lo alimentaba. No así el hombre, le desagradaba, siempre lo correteaba e insultaba. Echó las orejas hacia atrás, había escogido esa hora para venir suponiendo que él no estaría, así como acostumbraba a hacer cada día. Ahora tendría que esperar antes de acercarse a la mujer.

Se quedó muy quieto y prestó atención por un rato. Todo lo que podía escuchar eran los gimoteos de la mujer.

.

.

La entrada al jardín estaba abierta y una de las pesadas puertas de madera colgaba del dintel con marcas de haber sufrido una gran violencia. El pasto estaba seco y crujía bajo sus pisadas. Los arbustos también se habían secado, las flores se marchitaron, el estanque estaba sucio y ya no se podía ver su fondo. Los árboles que formaban un pequeño bosque en el patio de la tradicional mansión proyectaban una tenebrosa aura, más todavía al estar cubiertos completamente por un velo creado por infinidades de telarañas, desde las puntas hasta colgar de las últimas ramas cerca del suelo. Nabiki se apegó a la espalda de Ranma y lo siguió por el pequeño sendero empedrado que se curvaba entre los árboles del jardín. Por un momento, a pesar de la oscuridad, vio la luna reflejarse en los cuerpos negros y pequeños de los arácnidos que pululaban por centenares en los árboles. Giró el rostro, no quería ver más de esas horribles criaturas. Un desagradable cosquilleo fue precedido por un brusco escalofrío que recorrió su espalda, y contra su voluntad agarró la camisa de Ranma con una de sus manos tirando de la tela.

Ranma lo notó, pero fingió no darse cuenta. El joven volvió los ojos hacia adelante y mantuvo el paso sin titubear. A cada paso Nabiki sentía que sus pies se hundían en algo oscuro y frío, como si su alma estuviera negándose a avanzar con todas sus fuerzas.

—Puedes volver, todavía es seguro hacerlo —dijo el joven con la mirada puesta más adelante.

Nabiki hizo un gesto de sorpresa. Si ella misma se hubiera visto en ese momento, se hubiese sentido avergonzada, pues era el rostro de una chica común y corriente, asustada y frágil. Se irguió al momento en respuesta y soltó la camisa de Ranma, no sin que sus dedos dudaran por un momento, pero se repuso dada su gran fuerza de voluntad.

—Tengo que asegurarme de que no lo estropees de nuevo, Saotome —respondió con férrea mirada—. Alguien debe salvar a mi hermanita si te derrotan otra vez.

La media sonrisa, llena de ironía de Nabiki, esta vez no convenció a Ranma.

.

.

El animal retrocedió la cabeza. Los dejó solos, ese asunto no era de su incumbencia y regresó al centro de la habitación. Sintió curiosidad por el pequeño bulto.

Sus patas aplastaron los pliegues de las mantas al trepar por el pequeño bulto. La curiosidad era una gran aliada a la hora de tratar de olvidarse del hambre. Llegó a la cima del bulto y se asomó por sobre el borde de la manta, para mirar lo que no estaba tapado.

Un relámpago iluminó los paneles de papel del cuarto.

.

.

La mansión Kuno estaba tan desierta y desarreglada que el jardín. Los muebles estaban despedazados, los paneles de papel desgarrados como por una espada. Largas marcas cruzaban el tatami dañado como si algo filoso se hubiera arrastrado por encima. Lo peor no era la destrucción, sino que las telarañas en el interior eran más abundantes que afuera. Al avanzar, las telarañas se hicieron más densas, al punto que Ranma tuvo que sacarlas con la mano para conseguir cruzar. Nabiki titubeó en cada paso. En un momento bajó los ojos y vio algo negro correr delante de su pie. Se detuvo y tapó su boca con ambas manos para no gritar. No tenía que hacer ruido, lo sabía, pero al alzar los ojos descubrió que la pared junto a la que caminaban estaba cubierta de horrendos arácnidos, decenas de ellos, grandes como la palma de una mano y moviéndose tan rápido como peces en una pileta. Esta vez fue Ranma el que la abrazó por detrás y puso su mano sobre la boca de la chica para obligarla a guardar silencio.

Tras una mirada mutua Ranma la soltó, comprendiendo que ella ya se había calmado.

—Ranma…

—Ya sé, si cuento algo de esto me costará caro.

Nabiki lo siguió otra vez, pero sin dejar de mover la cabeza hacia ambos lados evitando tocar las paredes e incluso los muebles despedazados en el camino, los que estaban cubiertos por más densa telaraña como si fueran sábanas.

La chica escuchó algo extraño, como un cuchicheo. La oscuridad del pasillo apenas les permitía ver más allá de la luna que entraba por las paredes despedazadas de los cuartos que daban hacia el patio. El sonido se hacía más y más intenso. Ranma parecía no notarlo y miraba hacia adelante como si pudiera distinguir algo en la oscuridad.

Sin embargo, Nabiki descubrió que Ranma había empuñado ambas manos. Entonces comprendió que sí lo había escuchado también. Con temor la chica se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás. El pasillo por el que venían era más oscuro que lo que les esperaba hacia adelante, de una negrura tal que absorbía la luz lunar.

Tarde comprendió su error.

El sonido como de susurros era en realidad una cosa mucho más espantosa.

La oscuridad no era tal, sino algo más.

Todo el pasillo, desde el suelo hasta el techo, estaba cubierto por un millar de arácnidos que se amontonaban unos sobre otros y avanzaban rápidamente en su dirección.

—¡Ran…!

—¡Corre!

Ranma la tomó de la mano con determinación y corrió tan rápido que casi la llevó a rastras. Tras ellos una marejada de arañas cubrían toda superficie posible en su depredador andar tras la desesperada pareja.

—Ranma, ¡Ranma!

—¡No mires hacia atrás!

En un repentino movimiento que tomó a Nabiki por sorpresa, él la jaló con brusquedad del brazo y giró hacia atrás apenas un momento, lo suficiente para levantarla como si no pesara, cargándola en sus brazos. Entonces corrió más rápido tratando de escapar de la oscura horda de arácnidos, que como una plaga los seguía tiñendo todo el interior de la mansión de negro. Nabiki apretó los dientes y escondió su rostro en el pecho de su cuñado. En ese momento se olvidó de fingir valor, temblando de pies a cabeza, no pudiendo escuchar nada más que el enloquecedor trino de millares de inmundas alimañas pisándoles los talones.

.

.

El animal lamió el pequeño rostro del bebé. Estaba frío. Las manitos recostadas a los costados de la cabeza tampoco tenían calor. Olfateó el rostro y tocó su nariz. Retrocedió la cabeza, la cría humana no reaccionaba, olía a muerte.

.

.

Ranma entró en una sala de suelo empedrado, era la cocina, que era bastante moderna en contraste con el resto de la mansión de estilo tradicional japonés. Dejó a Nabiki a su lado y la obligó a retroceder, y se movió rápidamente hacia la entrada. Destrozó una mesa y tomó la superficie como si fuera un escudo.

—Trataré de detenerlas.

—¿Qué está sucediendo, Ranma? ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Es grotesco!

—Son venenosas, no dejes que te pique ninguna de ellas, podría ser mortal —explicó Ranma, tan nervioso como ella y con el rostro empapado en sudor.

—Debes estar bromeando —bramó Nabiki, indignada, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

El cuchicheo de miles de diminutas patas negras avanzando por la mansión fue como una estampida al acercarse a la cocina. Ranma tragó con dificultad y miró a Nabiki de reojo. Ella comprendió, con el orgullo herido, que en ese momento era una carga para el joven Saotome.

—Demonios, ¡no me detendrán! —gritó Ranma en el momento que el sonido de los arácnidos se volvió ensordecedor.

Entonces aparecieron, miles de arañas que se esparcieron por el marco de la puerta derramándose como una mancha de aceite por el suelo, paredes y techo.

—¡Atrás, Ranma! —ordenó Nabiki.

—¿Qué…?

Nabiki se cruzó delante de Ranma, en una mano la chica tenía una lata de insecticida que sacó de un rincón de la cocina.

—¡Nabiki, estás loca, eso no funcionará!… ¡¿Qué?!

Lo que no alcanzó a ver fue que Nabiki en su otra mano tenía un cucharón de madera con un trapo en la punta envuelto en llamas, el que había encendido en una de las hornillas de la cocina. La chica apuntó con el insecticida a través de su improvisada antorcha y al disparar el spray este encendió, como un voraz lanzallamas que iluminó su rostro con un vengativo placer. Las llamas surcaron rápidamente desde el piso hasta las paredes y apuntó alrededor de la puerta terminando en el techo. El fuego prendió la tela de araña que lo cubría todo, y más la marejada de arácnidos. Las alimañas emitieron un extraño sonido que pareció un ensordecedor chillido, no sabía si era de verdad un gemido o quizás sus cuerpos chirriando por el calor, pero Nabiki no les dio tregua. Las llamas crecieron más allá del improvisado lanzallamas, abarcaron la pared y siguieron más allá de la cocina por el pasillo, engullendo la oscura e interminable mancha del millar de arácnidos.

El fuego también prendió en la madera y el papel de las paredes de la mansión. Ranma lo notó con rapidez y rápidamente le quitó a Nabiki la antorcha y el insecticida. Lanzó la lata hacia la entrada y esta cayó dentro de las llamas y explotó con fuerza.

—Ra… Ranma… ¿qué… hacemos… ahora? —trató de preguntar Nabiki, tosiendo por culpa del humo y con el rostro ennegrecido por la suciedad.

Ranma parecía mirar las paredes y tomó una decisión.

—¡Por aquí!

Entonces el joven tomó una silla y la aventó contra una de las paredes en llamas destrozándola. Tomó a Nabiki en brazos y la llevó consigo saltando entre las llamas.

.

.

No podía soportar el hambre y se sentía débil. Había vivido mucho más que cualquier otro animal de su especie, tanto que ya era capaz de comprender cosas, incluyendo el lenguaje de los humanos. El llanto de la mujer que se escuchaba desde la sala, más allá de la entrada al cuarto, se hizo más intenso, desgarrador, e incluso a una criatura de su especie lo conmovió.

Tenía hambre, mucha hambre.

El pequeño cuerpo de la cría humana se estaba enfriando.

Meció la cola, larga, muy larga, que de pronto se dividió en dos que se siguieron moviendo de manera independiente. Los ojos se abrieron más allá de lo normal para un animal y los dientes se alargaron tanto como sus fauces.

Sería un desperdicio, a esos humanos ya no les serviría el cuerpo muerto de un niño. También sería un despropósito no agradecer la amabilidad de esa mujer de la única manera que podía hacerlo.

Clavó los dientes en el cuerpo inerte del bebé, abriendo el pequeño pecho, triturando las tiernas costillas, hundiendo el hocico manchado de sangre humana hasta alcanzar lo que tanto anhelaba: ese pequeño corazón sin vida.

.

.

Ranma abrió de par en par las puertas corredizas del salón. Estaban en el segundo nivel de la mansión, atrás dejaron el fuego que consumía a toda el ala este y las alimañas. El crepitar de las llamas iluminaba esa sección también desde el otro lado del jardín como si fuera un maravilloso atardecer. El joven avanzaba decidido, ni siquiera prestaba atención a sus heridas, a pesar que Nabiki, siguiéndolo y apenas manteniendo el ritmo, notó con horror como la sangre volvía a teñir la camisa china.

El joven tiró otra puerta de papel y al final se encontró con una de las habitaciones más grandes de la mansión.

—No… —murmuró Nabiki perdiendo el aliento.

El joven ni siquiera habló, su rostro se desencajó y la luz de sus ojos, por un instante, dejó de brillar. En el centro de la habitación estaba Akane atada por las muñecas colgando del techo, con el vestido de la escuela hecho girones y empapado de sangre. El pequeño medallón que colgaba de la gargantilla en su cuello resplandecía al reflejar la luz de las llamas que entraban por el balcón.

—A… ¡Akane!

Ranma corrió a su encuentro. De pronto un poderoso estruendo sacudió la pared y el suelo. Los paneles del lado derecho se abrieron despedazados, hecho girones en cuestión de segundos, cuando una enorme y abominable criatura irrumpió con la agilidad de una pantera cruzándose delante del joven Saotome.

—¡Ranma! —gritó Nabiki demasiado tarde.

Era de casi tres veces su tamaño, ancho como un búfalo, y el cuello tan largo como el tamaño de su cuerpo, se ondulaba lentamente como el cuerpo de una boa, grisáceo y lleno de pústulas, y tan ancho en su base como sus hombros de los que nacía. La boca era enorme y deforme, como si se hubiera abierto una herida sangrante en la punta de la cabeza de la que asomaban los afilados dientes de encías negras, que sembraron con el aroma de la putrefacción todo el lugar. El rostro de Kuno Tatewaki estaba convertido en un apéndice inútil sobre la cabeza y las fauces, sin expresión, sin vida, como un adorno de carne o una vil protuberancia descartable. Una larga crin grisácea colgaba por todo el gigantesco cuello desde el rostro sin vida de Kuno hasta convertirse en una melena que colgaba por la gran espalda del monstruo, todavía ataviado con un hakama a medio rasgar, hasta los pies. Aquella criatura atrapó a Ranma a mitad de su desesperada carrera y lo zamarreó con tal violencia, como si el joven fuera un juguete de trapo en las fauces de depredador.

El monstruo tras zarandear a Ranma lo alzó y lo clavó contra el piso hundiéndolo en el tatami y levantando la madera. El joven quedó inerte, con la camisa rasgada, la boca abierta y los ojos perdidos, en un charco de su propia sangre.

—¡Ranma! —gritó Nabiki otra vez con desesperación.

La criatura giró la cabeza en su dirección. Abrió las fauces y rugió con voracidad. Y Nabiki comprendió que nunca debió haber venido a ese lugar.

.

.

Después del festín el animal se sintió exhausto. El cuerpo lo tenía hinchado de comer tanto y se recostó en el centro de las mantas teñidas de rojo. No había dejado nada. No se había desperdiciado nada. Giró de espaldas y las garras cayeron a los lados de la cabeza.

Luego sintió un escalofrío y temió.

Algo no estaba bien.

Su cola bífida tembló, se agitó con fuerza, y al mirarse las garras estas comenzaron a perder su pelaje. La piel vieja y arrugada se estiró como si fuera nueva. Pero sus garras… ¡¿dónde estaban sus garras?!

Tarde comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo. Había sido su culpa, su instinto y ahora era demasiado tarde. Su instinto animal comenzó a desaparecer, su conciencia se tornó borrosa. No le quedaba mucho tiempo, era la muerte.

No la muerte de su cuerpo. Sino la muerte de su esencia actual, su existencia, porque ahora una nueva vida estaba por comenzar. Para renacer todo lo pasado debía desaparecer completamente.

Al final no tuvo miedo de morir, de extinguirse su mente animal, pues había sido una gran comida y estaba satisfecho.

Lo último que escuchó el animal fue el grito horrorizado de la mujer, casi tan fuerte como la exclamación de terror que lanzó el hombre, cuando ambos entraron en la habitación y descubrieron lo que estaba sucediendo.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

Espero no haberlos asustado mucho con las pequeñas… cosas. Nos vemos pronto con el que espero sea el final de esta historia.

.

Ya pueden comprar mi nueva novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra_ en formato EPUB (libro digital).

Por descarga directa: payhip[punto]com[barra]b[barra]1Dbp

En Amazon: www[punto]amazon[punto]com[barra]dp[barra]B07JCSFSTR

Los espero a bordo de _La Darade_ para vivir grandes aventuras.

.

Si les gustan mis historias y desean apoyarme pueden ir a mi sitio en Ko-fi:

 **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **nohamtheonaus**

.

No olviden darle me gusta en Facebook a **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** para estar al día de todas las novedades de mi obra y mucho más.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Soñador, novelista y fanficker_


	6. VI

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Lo que no me impide hacer que sus personajes griten de terror, lloren de angustia y mojen los pantalones pidiendo perdón. Es Halloween y ustedes también están en mi lista. Fufufu…

.

* * *

.

.

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios ha de presentar_

 _la vuelta del amadísimo señor del frenesí,_

 _artífice de talento como jamás habrá otro_

 _del vil, doloroso y desgarrador tormento_

 _y percutor de sus más indeseables sueños._

 _¿Me extrañaron, ingratos, que irán al matadero?_

 _—El Rey Loco._

 _(Yes, it's me, the Mad King!)_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Devórame**_

 _Un fic para Halloween 2018_

.

 _ **\- Y deseaste que la verdad se convirtiera en mentira -**_

.

.

.

.

.

La bestia que una vez fue el desdichado Tatewaki Kuno giró hacia la paralizada chica. Nabiki no pudo hacer nada, ni siquiera gritar pues su voz se ahogó en su garganta al ver al monstruo dar un paso en su dirección, abriendo las grandes garras como si ya estuviera imaginando el placer de tomar un cuerpo femenino tan pequeño y partirlo en dos con su enorme fuerza.

Sin embargo, el monstruo repentinamente se detuvo. Exhalando un extraño sonido, mezcla del bufido de un animal y la voz ronca de un ser espectral, giró la gran boca al final del largo cuello para mirar hacia abajo y hacia atrás.

Ranma, todavía consciente, había estirado el brazo desde el lugar en el que estaba hundido en el piso para agarrar el borde del pantalón del hakama del deforme Kuno.

—No… la… toques...

La mano enorme del deforme engendro cayó con rabia y se apoderó de la cabeza de Ranma, rodeándola con sus dedos largos, deformes, de piel gris cubierta de largos vellos y uñas ennegrecidas. Con fuerza sobrehumana levantó al muchacho en el aire como si este no pesara nada, arrancándolo con violencia del agujero en el tatami. El cuerpo del joven colgó inerte, la camisa china resbaló desgarrada colgando de sus brazos y torso, y la sangre teñía la camiseta blanca pegada a su cuerpo por la pegajosa humedad. Antes de que Nabiki en su terror pudiera entender lo que estaba sucediendo, el monstruo arrojó a Ranma con mucha violencia contra la pared, con una ira acumulada de antes, como si algo de conciencia y recuerdos mortales quedaran en su animal figura. El cuerpo de Ranma, como una bala de cañón, traspasó los paneles de papel y madera, cruzó a la habitación continua, partió un grueso pilar de madera provocando un sonido horrible y siguió avanzando, destrozando más paneles hasta chocar con la muralla sólida del otro extremo del edificio. El golpe de su espalda contra la pared fue brutal, arrancándole un quejido sin aire, sin voz, escupiendo sangre, antes de caer al suelo inerte, con los ojos abiertos pero ausentes, como si fuera un títere sin vida al que le cortaron las cuerdas.

Nabiki también perdió el poco valor que le quedaba, el pavor inundó su mente y paralizó sus piernas. Otra vez era una niña pequeña, asustada, al borde del llanto y deseando no haber dejado jamás el calor y la seguridad de su cama. En ese momento todo lo que ella deseó fue llamar a su madre.

En ese momento Akane reaccionó. Colgada en el centro de la sala abrió lentamente los ojos, su rostro sucio y pálido contrastaba con sus labios amoratados. Apenas consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo lo primero que sintió fue el intenso dolor en sus muñecas atadas que sostenían todo el peso de su cuerpo. Al principio vio todo borroso, escuchó muy a lo lejos el crispar del fuego que avanzaba rápidamente por la mansión y el respirar fuerte como un ronquido de la enorme bestia parada a su lado. Luego escuchó los murmullos ininteligibles de su aterrada hermana mayor. Pero tras conseguir enfocar la vista descubrió ante ella un camino de paredes destrozadas que unía a esa sala con las contiguas y que terminaban en un cuerpo inerte desparramado sobre el tatami que comenzaba a teñirse por el gran charco de sangre que crecía rápidamente a su derredor. Los ojos azules, antes hermosos como el cielo de verano, aunque abiertos no miraban nada.

Lo reconoció.

Débil y herida Akane gritó el nombre de Ranma, como si al hacerlo escapara de ella vaciándose espantosamente su corazón hasta ser insoportable.

Ranma estaba muerto.

.

.

La mujer cargó el bulto en sus brazos. Lo llevó al bosque a los pies de la montaña cerca de la pequeña localidad en la que vivía. Su rostro estaba tan blanco como los primeros copos de nieve. El dolor era demasiado, punzaba en su corazón y parecía crecer hasta desear la muerte. Respiraba todavía, pero cada suspiro dolía como si una garra afilada la cortara desde su interior. Los últimos pasos fueron los más difíciles. La larga escalinata de piedra desgastada, resbalosa por la fría pátina de hielo, hacía todavía más lentos los cortos pasos que daba con sus sandalias de madera. El sonido de sus propios pasos, peldaño sobre peldaño, eran como lo de un fatídico reloj, que hacía eco por toda la silenciosa montaña.

Sobre el borde del final de las escaleras podía ver ya el tejado del templo. Ella aferró el bulto con más fuerza contra su pecho. Atrás había quedado su esposo a los pies de la montaña. Era un cobarde, incapaz de terminar junto a ella lo que debía hacerse, llenándose la boca de excusas.

La había dejado sola con esa espantosa responsabilidad.

.

.

—¡No, Ranma!

El grito femenino no fue de Akane. Aunque la hermana de Nabiki quiso hacerlo en su estado de debilidad tan solo pudo abrir los labios y llorar sin esperanzas. La voz era de Kodachi Kuno.

La rival de Akane apareció de la nada sorprendiendo a las dos Tendo, y también a la bestia en que se había convertido Kuno, o eso pareció, al haberse quedado quieto sin siquiera mover un músculo. Kodachi con su kimono negro, largo y exagerado que arrastraba con una larga cola por el piso, corrió hacia Ranma y se dejó caer sobre su espalda.

Akane protestó, se meció casi sin fuerzas tirando de sus ataduras. ¡Esa arpía no tenía derecho a tocarlo!, pensó al borde de la locura, ella era la única que debía estar con él incluso en el final. Kodachi ignoró por completo al monstruo que estaba cerca de ella o a las hermanas Tendo, lo único que miraba era el inerte cuerpo de su amado Ranma.

—Oh, amado mío, ¿por qué me has abandonado?… ¡Y tú, hermano inútil! ¿Qué has hecho?

Para sorpresa de las chicas, Kodachi se levantó y se movió rápidamente, casi como si su kimono de larga cola se deslizara sin hacer ruido por el tatami, hasta pararse delante del monstruo.

—Ko… Kodachi, ¡aléjate de él! —trató de advertirla Nabiki aunando el poco valor que le quedaba. Aunque estuviera loca, ella no merecía morir también—. Él ya no es tu hermano…

El estruendo de la fuerte bofetada paralizó a Nabiki y provocó un fuerte eco en la sala. Kodachi había golpeado a la bestia justo en el hocico, haciéndola girarse hacia un lado con violencia.

.

.

— _It's my fault… it's my fault…_

Farfullaba el director Kuno de la escuela Furinkan en la celda donde estaba retenido, en la estación de policía local. Pero ningún oficial podía ayudar al nervioso hombre que repetía siempre lo mismo mientras balanceaba la espalda sin descanso.

El director pudo recordar aquel funesto día en que descubrió la verdad sobre su esposa y la maldita progenie que echó raíces en su hogar. Aquello lo había aterrorizado haciéndolo perder del todo la cordura hasta el día de hoy. ¿Por qué otra razón escapó al extranjero durante tantos años? Lamentablemente, siendo un hombre débil, no pudo remediar ni prevenir aquella situación que fue producto de sus propios pecados.

—Debí… Debí… como a su madre… acabar antes con esto... ¡Pero no pude!... _It´s too late! Too late!_

Escondió el rostro entre sus manos recordando tan espantosa verdad. Aquella mujer que se había robado su corazón resultó ser… un monstruo. Una noche el embrujo no funcionó, por alguna razón la ilusión se reveló a la luz de la luna llena mientras él se mantuvo en vela y pudo descubrir la verdad de la mujer con la que se había casado, con la que había yacido noche tras noche juntos, unido su cuerpo a ese... ser grotesco. Había sido engañado por un hechizo. Sin embargo, en lugar de gritar de horror y haber sellado así su funesto destino, el terror lo enmudeció, por lo que seguramente salvó su vida.

Entonces, con ese valor que únicamente da la falta de razón, planeó lentamente lo que haría a la noche siguiente.

Toleró las sonrisas de esa mujer que decía ser su esposa, presionó su corazón a cerrarse gracias únicamente al deseo más primitivo de sobrevivir, para no vomitar con cada uno de sus besos al recordarla como realmente era. Intentó no recordar la piel grisácea, las pústulas, las largas extremidades enredadas como tentáculos y llenas de vellos cada vez que ella durante ese día final se le insinuó con sus piernas tersas, su piel de porcelana, sus labios sonrosados y cabello negro como la noche y largo como un velo nupcial. Cerró los ojos y soportó todo.

Cuando otra vez llegó la noche fingió beber el té que ella le preparó, como cada noche había hecho desde que se casaron. Recordó que la noche anterior, por primera vez desde que ella era la señora Kuno, no lo había bebido, ya que por una torpeza lo derramó sobre el tatami, lo que ocultó. Fingió haberlo bebido para no entristecer a su mujer. Sabía que para ella el té era muy importante, siempre se esforzaba para que nunca dejara de tomarlo cada noche y temía lastimar sus sentimientos si supiera la verdad. Ahora comprendió que el hechizo estaba en el brebaje y repitió la acción anterior tirando el contenido de la taza en el jardín para evitar dormirse otra vez.

Al llegar la noche la luna volvió a entrar en su habitación y pudo comprobar que no se trató de una pesadilla. La piel grisácea, deforme, se escondía a medias bajo el yukata de su esposa, asomándose grotescamente. El cabello negro era ahora blanco y horrible como si fuera hecho de telarañas y las largas extremidades, muchas más de las que un humano debería tener, estaban cruzadas entre sí y se extendían hasta el final de la pared, varios metros más allá del borde del futón nupcial. El cuerpo era un cúmulo de bolsas de carne deformes que hedía la esencia de la muerte antigua. Entonces, dominado otra vez por el espanto de saber que había copulado muchas noches con esa criatura, en un arranque de rabia y también miedo se apoderó de la katana que colgaba de la pared y… acabó todo.

El primer golpe fue el más difícil, temía no conseguirlo, que moriría después de que esa cosa abriera sus muchos ojos que recorrían el apéndice que parecía ser su cabeza antes de que consiguiera dar el golpe mortal. Y, sin embargo, nada sucedió. La punta de la espada se clavó en la cabeza de su esposa abriéndola con el sonido grotesco de una sandía partiéndose. Ella entonces abrió los ojos, todos ellos, y los giró, mirándolo. Sus largas extremidades lo golpearon por el costado y lo arrojaron con una fuerza descomunal contra la pared, chocando contra el tocador y despedazando el espejo bajo su cuerpo. Kamiwakiru Kuno trató de levantarse, mareado y sintiendo el dolor de los trozos del espejo clavándose en su cuerpo. La enorme sombra de su mujer se extendió frente a él contra la luna llena.

Sabía que estaba muerto, nada lo salvaría.

Mas, fuera su suerte o la falta de ella que le permitió seguir viviendo con la culpa, la criatura se tambaleó, golpeó las paredes como si estuviera ciega y, tras mucho luchar contra un enemigo invisible, se desplomó. La espada había sido eficaz, de alguna manera él la había conseguido matar.

A la mañana siguiente ya había enterrado el cuerpo del monstruo en un lugar del jardín de su mansión donde jamás volvió a crecer el césped. Pero su pesadilla no había terminado, porque tal como estaba esa mañana, con el yukata ensangrentado y una pala en la mano, es que una pequeña voz lo sorprendió.

—¿Papá?

La voz pequeña, como el canto frágil de una avecilla, somnolienta e inocente, lo hizo recordar que la pesadilla no había acabado. Todavía había concebido dos hijos con el monstruoso engendro al que había creído su hermosa esposa y sabía lo que debía hacer...

En el presente el director Kuno se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos. Tuvo miedo entonces, asco, siendo incapaz de terminar el trabajo que había comenzado tras erradicar el mal que se ocultó en su hogar. ¿Cómo hubiera podido, con sus propias manos, asesinar a esas criaturas inocentes que lo miraban con sus pequeños ojos confundidos aquella mañana? ¿Y si se equivocaba y no heredaron la naturaleza corrupta de su madre? No estaba dispuesto a pagar tan caro el precio.

Y aún así fue incapaz de mirar a sus propios hijos sin sentir terror, ni volver a dormir sin quedarse a vigilar la habitación de los pequeños durante largas noches en vela con su espada entre las manos. Víctima del agotamiento y del espanto que lo acosaba en cada sombra de la silenciosa mansión, en especial durante las noches de luna llena, se descubrió a sí mismo entrando en la habitación de sus propios hijos y jugando con la espada, apretando la empuñadura tan fuerte que marcó como herida sus manos, dudando si debía o no dar ese golpe final. Acabar su postergado deber. Luego llegaba el amanecer, como si nada hubiera sucedido miraba a sus adorables niños mientras desayunaban juntos fingiendo tranquilidad. Entonces dudaba otra vez, flaqueaba, se odiaba a sí mismo con repulsión al imaginar que sus hijos no habían heredado la sangre maligna de su madre y por tanto estuvo a punto de cometer un inconfesable crimen.

Después pensaba en cómo le había contado a los niños que su madre enfermó y lamentablemente no volvería con ellos, nunca más, pero los pequeños en lugar de llorar o extrañarla siguieron viviendo como si nada hubiera sucedido. Tan inocente indiferencia lo aterrorizó todavía más, no era normal, y la poca esperanza que había conseguido guardar en su pecho al creer a sus hijos a salvo del mal se desvanecía. Y llegada las noches volvía a hacer guardia en la puerta de la habitación de sus hijos convirtiéndose en la peor amenaza para ellos, debatiéndose si debía o no acabar con sus ingenuas vidas.

No soportó más tiempo esa rutina amarga, de locura y extremo espanto, por lo que su cordura tambaleó y terminó por perderse en un mar de desvaríos y negación. A tal punto que apenas ellos entraron en la secundaria los dejó por su cuenta escapando a otro país. No hubo mayor placer que el del olvido, se había creído sus propias mentiras sobre la muerte de su esposa y la verdad no se convirtió más que en una pesadilla vaga, de esas que se olvidan tras el despertar, y que solo de manera inconsciente lo mantuvo viviendo lejos de su hogar por mucho tiempo.

Y lo olvidó todo, incluso al punto de volver y creer que su nueva vida era auténtica, y que sus hijos tan solo eran un par de excéntricos igual que su padre.

—Todo es mi culpa, ¡todo es mi culpa! _My fault!_

Lamentablemente los policías no entendían nada. Creyeron que su historia que explicaba los asesinatos no eran más que afiebrados desvarías de un hombre cansado por la responsabilidad de ser un director de preparatoria. ¡Ellos no entendían nada! ¡Jamás estaría más cuerdo que en ese momento!

Se remordía por dentro, tantas muertes que se hubieran evitado si él hubiese tenido el suficiente valor.

Oh, hermosa locura, tan bello olvido, pensaba el director entre gemidos y lágrimas, ¿por qué me dejaste?

.

.

—¡Bestia estúpida! ¡Inútil! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Mataste a mi Ranma! ¡Hermano imbécil!

Kodachi abofeteaba y golpeaba con los puños al enorme monstruo. La criatura, en lugar de responder, solo se inclinó cubriéndose con las manos la enorme cabeza estirada como de gusano. Gemía como un animal herido o asustado, como si realmente temiera a los castigos de la chica.

Nabiki no pudo entender lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Acaso Kodachi no temía al monstruo? ¿O en su nuevo estado Kuno todavía podía reconocer a su hermana y no la lastimaba? Como fuera, su mente trabajó rápidamente sobreponiéndose al terror que le provocaba tan extraña escena. Todo su cuerpo le decía que debía escapar, pero antes se movió, aunando toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, avanzando silenciosamente dando un amplio círculo alrededor de los hermanos para alcanzar a Akane. Siendo ignorada consiguió llegar a ella y rápidamente le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio, aunque no sabía si Akane podía entenderla, porque su hermanita en ese momento era una mezcla de dolor y angustia, y derramaba lágrimas y apretaba los dientes cuando ya no le quedaba voz para gritar el nombre de Ranma.

—Debo sacarte de aquí —susurró Nabiki. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría comprarle la demente de Kodachi, pero no pensaba desaprovecharlo.

—No… Ranma… él… —Akane sacudió su cabeza intentando mantenerse fuerte—. Tienes que ir por él, sácalo ahora.

—Es demasiado tarde —contestó Nabiki, tratando de estirar los brazos pero sin conseguir alcanzar las muñecas de su hermana atadas sobre su cabeza—, primero tenemos que…

—Nabiki, te lo suplico —gimoteó Akane, tratando de susurrar entre dientes, mientras su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas y sudor—… ¡Nabiki!

—¿Dónde crees que vas, plebeya? —preguntó Kodachi.

Por alguna razón la voz de la chica fue tan o más espeluznante que los gemidos del monstruo. Nabiki giró y cerró los dientes, adoptando una fiera mirada a pesar de que sus piernas temblaban en ese momento. Intentó al momento sonreír como hacía antes, a pesar de que su frente estaba perlada por el sudor.

—Vamos, Kodachi, ¿no crees que ya es suficiente? —intentó dialogar con ella, quizás podía usarla a su favor si era que el monstruo todavía le temía—. Tu hermano se ha pasado de la raya, incluso tú puedes darte cuenta de eso. No debería haber traído a mi hermana ni haber lastimado a Ranma. ¡Es hora de que lo detengas!

—¿Oh?… —Kodachi alzó el mentón con arrogancia y un poco de curiosidad.

—¡Deja de actuar como si no supieras nada! Puedo darme cuenta de que los asesinatos ocurridos en la ciudad fueron provocados por tu hermano. Esas pobres chicas fueron abusadas y luego… despedazadas… de una manera monstruosa. ¡Despierta! Él ya no es el que conocías, se ha convertido en un…

—¿Monstruo? —Kodachi, con burla, extendió la mano y acarició el costado de la larga cabeza. El monstruo hizo un gesto extraño, como si ronroneara apaciblemente—. Mi querido hermano jamás estuvo tan apuesto como ahora. ¿No entiendes la belleza de la fuerza que ahora posee? ¿La perfección superior de la sangre que compartimos los Kuno?

Nabiki alzó una ceja, esto no estaba nada bien. Kodachi continuó hablando llena de arrogancia.

—Esas plebeyas no eran dignas de mi hermano, solo fueron un aperitivo nada más para saciar su gran apetito, ¿qué noble señor no los tiene?

—¿Lo sabías? —Nabiki abrió los ojos en una mezcla de espanto y repulsión.

La risa estridente de Kodachi nunca fue tan escalofriante como en ese momento, porque había perdido aquello de ridículo con que se rodeaba siempre, de estúpida locura, y ahora estaba impregnada de una maledicencia que se reflejaba en sus ojos, como la luz del fuego que entraba por el balcón.

—Por supuesto, niña estúpida. Cada uno de esos sacrificios alimentaron la fuerza de mi hermano. Cada vez que se apoderaba de la carne, de la piel, de los interiores de esas inútiles plebeyas, él crecía en fuerza, purificando su auténtica naturaleza, haciéndose más y más hermoso. ¿No crees que es irresistible? ¿Deseas también ser tomada por su vigor, convertirte en su alimento? Después de todo, es lo único para lo que una impura mortal puede servir. Sería un honor demasiado bueno para ti convertirte en alimento de mi hermano mayor.

Por un momento la rabia superó el miedo de Nabiki.

—Tú…

—Nabiki, escapa… —susurró Akane muy débil. Parecía ser que más allá del profundo dolor de haberlo perdido todo, todavía tenía las fuerzas como para pensar en el bienestar de su hermana.

Nabiki negó con la cabeza.

—No te dejaré sola.

—Pero… Nabiki…

—Ya hablé, Akane.

—Hoy es noche de luna llena —canturreó Kodachi extasiada de alegría— y preparé un último banquete en honor de mi hermano mayor. La más odiada de mis enemigas, la más estúpida de las plebeyas, finalmente servirá para algo más que solo incordiarme. Así mi hermano alcanzará la plenitud de su poder cuando haya finalmente saciado su lujuria con ella… y su hambre por carne y sangre humana. ¡Crecerá como el más grande! ¡Un dios entre espíritus inmortales! Alto, fuerte, bello, inalcanzable. Un dios del relámpago.

El monstruoso Kuno abrió la gran boca de gusano llena de dientes y gimió, de alguna manera parecía ser un canto de júbilo.

—Anda, hermano, ya que el destino nos es generoso, ¿por qué no comienzas por ese pequeño tentempié antes de ir por el plato principal? Ambos sabemos que esa plebeya de Nabiki Tendo tampoco te es indiferente, y es hora de que pague por todas las burlas que nos provocó.

El monstruo volvió a gemir y ahora apuntó con su boca hacia Nabiki. De entre los dientes caían chorros de baba hedionda que formaba charcos en el tatami, los que luego pisó con sus enormes piernas como troncos de carne gris llena de protuberancias, al avanzar lentamente hacia las chicas.

—¡Nabiki, corre! —gritó Akane, con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas.

Pero ella no obedeció a su hermanita, sino que se cruzó delante de ella. ¿Correr, a dónde? ¿Escapar, de qué manera podría? Ella conocía sus límites, solo extendería lo inevitable. Si iba a morir prefería hacerlo ahí junto a su hermana Akane, y con una sonrisa arrogante, segura, superior, incluso hasta el final. Sacó del bolsillo un cuchillo que había robado de la cocina. Pequeño, inútil, pero que sostuvo con determinación.

—Te cobraré hasta el último yen por esto, Kuno _baby,_ te lo prometo.

El monstruo se paró ante las chicas y las ensombreció con su enorme cuerpo. En ese momento la mano de Nabiki tembló, ni siquiera sabía de qué manera iba a usar un cuchillo para atacar, luchar no era lo suyo. El monstruo rugió ante ellas y la baba cayó sobre sus cuerpos. Entonces entendió que aún siendo un monstruo, Kuno seguía siendo un maldito arrogante y enfermo que se burlaba de ellas.

En un arranque de valor clavó el cuchillo en el costado del monstruo. La sangre negra brotó del costado y el arma quedó atrapada dentro del poderoso cuerpo, haciendo imposible a Nabiki sacarla para volverla a empuñar a pesar de lo mucho que forcejeó. El monstruo la sorprendió tomándola por el brazo y la jaló hacia el cielo con tanta brusquedad que Nabiki escuchó sus huesos crujir y su hombro zafarse dolorosamente.

Era la primera vez que se escuchó a Nabiki Tendo dar un grito tan agudo y escalofriante de puro dolor. El monstruo parecía disfrutarlo, y dejando a la chica colgar delante de su gran boca circular sacó desde el interior una larga lengua, viscosa y fétida, con la que recorrió el cuerpo de la chica. Nabiki ahogó un quejido de espanto, apenas conteniendo el dolor del brazo, al sentir esa lengua empapar su ropa y recorrer su pecho, bajar con dolorosa aspereza hasta sus piernas intentando forzarla, las que la chica movió con fuerza tratando de defenderse. Luego la subió impaciente hasta mojar de repugnante baba su cuello y el costado de su cabeza. Nabiki sintió arcadas, pero lanzó un nuevo grito, cuando el monstruo con su enorme mano la tomó por el otro brazo y la tiró extendiéndola como una pequeña muñeca de trapo. Los brazos de Nabiki crujieron otra vez y ella sintió tanto dolor que casi perdió el conocimiento.

Escuchó los llamados de su hermana Akane y se sintió bien de ser la primera en morir. Si fuera al revés, ver a Akane morir primero ante sus ojos, no lo hubiera soportado. Siempre fue egoísta y en su corazón pidió perdón.

Kuno parecía dudar, como si no supiera si devorarla de un mordisco o disfrutarla primero.

—Hazlo, hermano —lo instó Kodachi con ansiedad—, ¡hazlo!

Nabiki abrió los ojos. Estirada en el aire parecía que bastara un leve jalón de las manos de Kuno para partirla en dos. Era tan frágil, tan asustada, como una niña otra vez.

—Mamá… —susurró asustada, a punto de darse por vencida y dejarse perder en la indolora inconsciencia.

Y cayó, como si su alma se hubiera desprendido de su cuerpo, de espalda en una infinita oscuridad. ¿Así se sentía la muerte?

La espalda de Nabiki dio contra el tatami y el dolor la hizo pensar que eso no estaba bien. No podía sentir más dolor después de morir, ¿o sí? Entonces abrió los ojos para descubrir que de verdad había caído de espaldas y ahora estaba tendida a los pies de Akane. Al intentar aclarar su mirada, vio la expresión de Akane, una mezcla de sorpresa y ansiedad, con los labios entreabiertos mirando hacia adelante. Los oídos le zumbaban, pero al momento el mundo de los sonidos regresó a ella, como si de pronto alguien subiera el volumen a una radio, y lo que escuchó le provocó un nuevo sobresalto que la sacó de su aturdimiento.

Eran rugidos poderosos, como los de una pantera furiosa, acompañados por el sonido de la carne abriéndose violentamente mezclándose con los gemidos del monstruoso Kuno y los gritos de Kodachi. Al levantar la cabeza lo poco que podía, Nabiki recordó aquel miedo tan espantoso que la sacudió durante las últimas noches.

Rápida de mente como era ella, a pesar del dolor que sacudía su cuerpo y del miedo que nublaba su juicio, pudo comprender el gran error en sus deducciones previas al pensar en la identidad de la bestia sombría que había visitado la habitación de Akane. Ese era otro monstruo, finalmente lo veía todo con claridad, y era uno todavía más aterrador que la asquerosa deformación de Tatewaki Kuno.

Y este monstruo de pelaje tan oscuro y fino, negro azulado, dándole la imagen de una sombra, había caído sobre Kuno enterrándole las garras de los pies en los hombros, equilibrándose a pesar de lo violentamente que este último se sacudía entre furia y dolor, y con las zarpas de sus manos y la boca felina mordía el largo cuello como de gusano, derramando grandes cantidades de sangre que salpicaron todo el lugar.

.

.

La mujer estaba sentada en el medio de la pequeña habitación del templo de la montaña. Con las piernas elegantemente dobladas sobre su cuerpo mecía a la criatura que dormía envuelta entre sus brazos. En el rostro de la joven madre había una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, pero ninguno de ellos era de repulsión hacia aquello que había ocupado el lugar de su verdadero hijo.

Ante ella el sacerdote principal y sus discípulos la observaban detenidamente. Los jóvenes aprendices parecían nerviosos esperando el veredicto del anciano.

Finalmente, tras escuchar detalladamente lo sucedido de labios de la mujer, y tras otro tanto de deliberar consigo mismo en silenciosa quietud, el anciano habló:

—Es peligroso, debe morir…

—¡Es mi hijo!

El grito de la mujer lo interrumpió y sacudió los corazones de los discípulos, llenándolos de sorpresa tanto como al sacerdote. Un incómodo silencio envolvió el cuarto. Parecía ser que el grito de la mujer no fue en respuesta al juicio del sacerdote, sino que el resultado de su propia conclusión, de las ideas con las que debatía en su corazón.

La criatura en brazos de la mujer rompió en llanto, acabando con la tensa quietud que había envuelto a los presentes. La madre miró al bebé, sus pequeñas manos, su rostro arrugado, el fino vello que cubría su cabeza, era perfecto en todos los sentidos. Vivo y perfecto.

—Es mi hijo —repitió la joven madre. Al fin había comprendido que su hijo había vuelto a la vida por un milagro de los dioses, no por el acto de un ser maligno.

—Pequeña niña, no tienes idea de lo peligroso que es —explicó el sacerdote con una paciencia casi paternal—. Entiendo tus sentimientos, yo… pasé por algo similar en mi juventud, con mi propia hija y las consecuencias de dudar fueron terribles. No, niña, no puedes dejar que la pérdida de tu hijo nuble tu buen juicio. Ese no es tu hijo, ya no más, es en realidad un nekomata que devoró el cadáver de tu bebé.

—¿Un… nekomata?

El sacerdote, solemne, negó con la cabeza.

—Un nekomata no es tan peligroso, no del todo, pues todavía no es un espíritu. Es solo un gato que ha vivido mucho más que sus pares, superando el límite que los dioses impusieron a las criaturas mortales. Entonces su cola se divide en dos y comienza a entender el lenguaje y pensamiento de los humanos. Pero muy distinto es si un nekomata consigue alcanzar los cien años de edad, porque es posible que se transforme en un bakeneko, un monstruo terrible, capaz de devorar a un humano y apoderarse de su identidad. Un bakeneko es un demonio peligroso, espíritu maligno ¡que podría ponerla en peligro a usted y su familia si no actuamos ya!

—¿Un demonio? —La mujer se inclinó sobre el bebé admirando la belleza de una criatura ingenua y frágil, que temblaba en sus brazos, que lloraba de hambre indefensa y que ahora sostenía con fuerza inconsciente y con todos sus deditos el dedo índice que su madre le había acercado al querer tocarle las mejillas—. No, no puede ser un demonio, es tan solo un bebé.

—Niña, ese monstruo ya devoró a tu hijo, ¡no es tu hijo, es un bakeneko!

—Mi hijo ya estaba muerto, los dioses me lo quitaron —dijo la mujer con una paz que sobrepasó el temor del sacerdote—. Pero ahora ellos me lo devolvieron. Humano o no, espíritu o mortal, este es mi hijo ahora y no pienso renunciar a él. ¿Cómo pueden siquiera insinuar tal cosa como asesinar a mi propio hijo?

Repentinamente los jóvenes discípulos del templo se pararon rodeando a la mujer. Ellos conocían su deber, y aunque la mujer se negara tenían que deshacerse del peligro. El viejo sacerdote quería que ella cooperara, pero entendió que era imposible razonar con el amor ciego y herido de una madre.

—Niña, lo lamento, pero no podemos dejarte partir.

—¿Qué intentan? —La mujer se puso de pie y abrazó con fuerza al bebé, que lloró en sus brazos al sentir el temor en el cuerpo de su supuesta madre—. Vine a pedirle consejo, ¡no que le hagan daño a mi hijo!

Los discípulos se abalanzaron sobre ella intentando arrebatarle al niño. En el momento en que el primero rozó el brazo de la joven madre, una mano más grande y fuerte lo tomó por el codo y el hombro, y en un feroz movimiento arrojó al discípulo dando giros sobre uno de sus compañeros.

El esposo de la mujer apareció en el cuarto, jalando de los bordes de su traje de guerrero y mirando con una fiereza que incluso su joven esposa jamás recordaba haberle conocido.

—¡Ya es suficiente, viejo monje! —dijo, arrogante, ensanchando el pecho como si quisiera ser más de lo que realmente nunca fue, ajustándose los anteojos que habían resbalado un poco de su posición correcta. Luego estiró el brazo y rodeó los hombros pequeños y temblorosos de su esposa—. Ella es mi mujer y… él es mi hijo. ¿Me entendió bien? Si quieren tocarlos tendrán que vérselas conmigo.

Los discípulos se miraron y asintieron. El viejo sacerdote, poniéndose de pie, caminó hacia la pared tomando una lanza.

—Bien dicho, niño. Pero es mi deber como servidor de los dioses exorcizar el mal, no importa qué forma adopte, si es una terrible o una inocente. Con el dolor de mi corazón debo cumplir con mi misión.

—Y yo con la de un maestro del arte, la de defender el honor y la vida de mi familia —declaró el hombre con firmeza.

Entonces dio un paso al frente obligando a su joven esposa a retroceder, enfrentándose así a la más de media docena de enemigos.

.

.

Una de las vigas del techo cayó envuelta en llamas y crujiendo como un montón de hojas secas. Aplastó el piso de tatami hundiéndolo por el centro, lo que levantó una ventolera de cenizas encendidas que calentaron todavía más el aire ya infernal en el interior de la mansión. El fuego avanzó por las paredes de papel, trepó por los postes hasta los tejados, y de ahí saltó como una criatura viviente a las copas de los árboles del amplio jardín. Pronto la mansión Kuno se convirtió en una gigantesca fogata que iluminó el cielo nocturno de Nerima.

El ala este del castillo ya no era segura. El aire se tornaba caliente en el amplio salón hasta ser sofocante y el fuego que antes se veía lejano por el balcón ahora cubría el jardín y se acercaba rápidamente, hasta convertirse en una pared viviente dorada y carmesí que danzaba impidiendo ver el cielo. La madera crujía como un gigante quejándose de dolores de muerte y casi se podía escuchar la voraz respiración de las llamas sobre el techo.

Y nada de esto conseguía alarmar la mente de la ya aterrada Nabiki Tendo.

La chica postrada sobre el suelo consiguió sentarse a medias apoyándose en los codos, solo para observar mejor la espantosa escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Dos colosales monstruos que de humanidad apenas tenían una figura distante, batallaban con una fuerza y violencia que hacía estremecer el suelo y las paredes.

El monstruo en que se había convertido Kuno ya no bramaba con la fuerza amenazadora de antes, sino que ahora gemía como un borrego asustado siendo desgarrado por las fauces de un depredador. Daba pasos erráticos enterrando sus poderosos pies grises y llenos de costras como rocas en el suelo. Agitaba su torso ancho de lado a lado. Alzaba los musculosos y deformes brazos bajo las tiras deshechas de las mangas del hakama, aquellos que podían fácilmente aplastar el torso, las costillas y los órganos de un hombre, golpeando a la bestia que tenía encima, pero ahora parecían incapaces de siquiera perturbar la fuerza que lo castigaba. Porque la bestia que lo atrapó era realmente la encarnación de un felino enorme de semejanza humana, de pelaje negro de reflejos azulados, de musculatura tan marcada que parecía su cuerpo inestable e incapaz de contener su propio poder. La cabeza le siguió recordando a la aterrada chica que lo observaba, a la de una pantera, pero de rasgos inteligentes y también más brutales, con colmillos largos como la palma de una persona, que se mostraban únicamente cuando soltaba el cuello ancho como de gusano de Kuno, escupiendo una bocanada de sangre de su presa, antes de volverlos a enterrar en la piel grisácea. Cada mordida del monstruo felino, apretando con sus poderosas fauces, no solo cortaba la piel, sino que también trituraba la carne, los músculos y tendones del cuello de Kuno hasta hacerlo crujir más que la madera que era víctima del fuego. Luego levantaba la cabeza arrancando un trozo de carne putrefacta, la escupía y volvía a morder.

No importaba lo fuerte que se moviera Kuno para intentar liberarse, el felino se equilibraba sobre él enterrándole las garras de las manos y de los pies en la espalda y los hombros, con la misma ferocidad con que un gato atrapa a una avecilla y se abraza a ella negándose a soltarla, aunque su vida dependiera de ello. El monstruo felino no tenía una cola, sino dos, largas y negras, que se movían con voluntad propia azotando el piso como látigos, tan rápidas y fuertes que partían el tatami y también golpeaban las piernas del monstruoso Kuno provocándole horribles cortes.

Si fuera posible tan retorcido sentimiento, Nabiki hubiera sentido lástima por Kuno.

La batalla que pareció eterna a los ojos de la asustada chica, no duró más que unos pocos segundos. Kuno dejó de forcejear, los brazos cayeron, las piernas temblaron dando los últimos pisotones que provocaron un temblor en el piso, y su cuerpo finalmente se desplomó sobre su vientre dando un último bufido largo y agónico. El rostro humano de Kuno que estaba en la parte superior del cuello, como un pedazo de carne inútil que también fue desgarrado parcialmente por las fauces, mostró un reflejo de humanidad final haciendo un gesto de dolor y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos antes de quedarse quieto con la boca abierta en un último y silencioso gesto de dolor.

Tras quedar tendido en el piso, el monstruoso felino no dejó de aferrarse a él, agazapado sobre su espalda lo seguía mordisqueando, arrancando los tendones desde el interior del cuello, luego apuntó más abajo. El ser felino destajó la piel, la carne y los músculos putrefactos que escupió con desdén. Con las garras abrió los omóplatos y los desgarró con una fuerza monstruosa, después fue arrancando las costillas una por una. Metió el hocico con fuerza y jaló una vez, dos veces, y gruñendo con más rabia jaló por tercera vez usando su gran fuerza para arrancar desprendiendo del cuerpo gran parte de la columna vertebral.

—Por favor… detente… Ran.. ma…

Nabiki giró su cabeza hacia arriba. Recién pudo escuchar a su hermana, a la que había olvidado del todo cuando quedó como hipnotizada por tan terrible secuencia. Parecía ser que desde el principio Akane intentaba comunicarse con esa bestia rogándole que parara, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero ninguno la escuchó.

—¿Ranma? —se preguntó Nabiki.

La chica, al principio confundida, comenzó a unir las piezas del rompecabezas. Recién se atrevió a mirar en dirección del extremo de la sala, más allá de las paredes destruidas, para confirmar que el cuerpo de Ranma no estaba ahí.

No estaba en ninguna parte.

—Ra… ¡Ranma! —gimió Akane.

En ese momento la bestia, semejante a una pantera monstruosa y humanoide, dejó de roer los interiores muertos de Kuno y alzó la cabeza mirándola. Entre sus fauces tenía todavía la columna vertebral. En un último gesto de rabia cerró las mandíbulas partiéndola en dos. De un salto se abalanzó sobre ellas.

Nabiki sintió una ola de pavor al ver esa sombra cernirse sobre ellas y oscurecer las llamas de fondo. Pero la garra del monstruo no apuntó a su cuello, sino a la cuerda que sostenía el peso de Akane.

La gran bestia atrapó a la lastimada chica en sus brazos antes de que cayera. Akane era tan pequeña en comparación que fue fácilmente envuelta por los fornidos brazos, de musculatura vibrante y deforme como si aquel cuerpo no pudiera contener del todo su propia fuerza, y a pesar de ello la bestia se movió con una ternura tal como si la estuviera arrullando, o como si sostuviera lo más delicado y precioso de este mundo. Nabiki apenas contuvo el aliento al tener a ese monstruo a su lado, pero su preocupación por Akane fue mayor y sobreponiéndose se arrodilló a su lado cuando la bestia depositó a su hermana ante ella. La bestia hacía ahora extraños sonidos, las fauces y largos colmillos empapados de sangre temblaban como los labios negros, mientras arrugaba el hocico de felino haciendo extraños y suaves gruñidos, roncos, como si ronroneara pero en un gesto de preocupación. Deslizaba la punta de su enorme nariz animal frotándola contra la cabeza de Akane. En ese momento Nabiki le perdió el temor, y se le ocurrió que la bestia más parecía un enorme gato queriendo despertar a su ama.

Akane, débil, movió la cabeza hacia el monstruo y cerró los ojos sintiendo su calor junto a su rostro.

—Estoy bien, Ranma —dijo tratando de no mostrar su dificultad para hablar, mientras acariciaba con su mano extendida la gran cabeza—. De verdad, estoy bien, ya no tengas miedo.

Nabiki no podía todavía dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero al mirar la interacción entre esos dos sintió una extraña familiaridad. Luego se fijó en los ojos de la bestia, que a pesar de su tamaño y aparente ferocidad, eran muy humanos en sus gestos, especialmente en la manera de mirar a su hermanita, y de un intenso azul como el cielo estival de mediodía.

Definitivamente ese monstruo era Ranma.

—Ustedes dos tienen mucho que explicar —advirtió Nabiki, recobrando su valor y humor a pesar de que su voz todavía tenía un ligero temblor—, y todavía ni yo puedo calcular lo que les costarán todas estas molestias que me han provocado últimamente.

La bestia giró la cabeza hacia Nabiki, y al momento la chica percibió en su monstruosidad un poco de timidez, incluso temor hacia ella. Akane trató de sonreír.

Sin embargo, una risa más espeluznante sacudió la sala. Ranma en su forma bestial sacudió sus dos colas con fuerza poniéndose tenso. Akane apretó los labios intentando sentarse y Nabiki giró el rostro con desprecio.

Era la risa de Kodachi. Pero era distinta, pues había perdido todo rasgo de demencia pueril, volviéndose un estruendo molesto, con un timbre profundo y espeluznante que les provocó un escalofrío. La chica, si es que alguna vez tenía un resto de cordura, parecía haberla perdido del todo al pararse ante los restos de su despedazado y transformado hermano.

—Oh, tan fácil, ¡tan fácil terminó todo! —canturreó Kodachi avanzando como si danzara hasta alcanzar el cuerpo de su hermano—. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo invertí en ti? Mi pobre hermano mayor, lo intenté, realmente traté de alimentarte hasta que superaras los límites de una simple bestia y te convirtieras en un espíritu de verdad, hermoso y noble como debería ser un Kuno, pero supongo que incluso dentro de la misma noble sangre que compartimos existe un gran abismo que nos separa. Mi querido hermano, no temas, jamás olvidaré tu sacrificio.

—Kodachi, ¿qué estás…? ¡Ah! —Nabiki no pudo continuar su pregunta por culpa del asco que sintió.

Kodachi Kuno se había inclinado ante el cuerpo de su hermano y comenzó a comer. Primero con las manos agarrando trozos de carne, después se inclinó hundiendo la boca hasta que su hermoso rostro se vio empapado de sangre podrida y pus. Al terminar se limpió con la manga del kimono y se levantó con gran elegancia.

—Amado Ranma, me siento realmente disgustada. Por mucho que mi corazón te pertenezca no puedo dejar pasar lo mal que te has comportado. No, querido mío, no me importa que le hayas dado una lección a mi hermano, pues él no estaba capacitado para convertirse en un ser superior. Pero tú… ¿cómo te atreves a correr detrás de esta estúpida plebeya a la primera oportunidad? Otra vez, preocupado de esa… pequeña… mortal.

—No me digan que ella también es un monstruo —lamentó Nabiki.

El sonido del fuego se hizo más intenso y las primeras llamas entraron por las ventanas y comenzaron a incendiar las paredes interiores. Pero un ruido nuevo, más fuerte, superó al de las llamas. Era uno que Nabiki pudo reconocer con disgusto. De las puertas y recovecos, a ras del piso para evitar las llamas que comenzaban a prender el cielo, un manto negro formado por millares de arañas entró y rodeó como un remolino a Kodachi. La chica reía y reía de manera cada vez más escandalosa. Las arañas comenzaron a trepar por su kimono, introduciéndose entre sus piernas, metiéndose bajo las mangas y por su escote. Las arañas rodearon su cuello largo y delgado, se metieron por dentro de su cabello y corrieron por sobre su terso rostro. Algunas entraban y salían de su boca, rodeando sus labios rojos mientras no paraba de reír. Las arañas la envolvieron completamente hasta que lo último que se vio a través de las repugnantes alimañas eran sus ojos mirándolos con desprecio.

Ranma convertido en bestia felina se levantó cruzando su gran cuerpo delante de las chicas. Rugió de manera amenazadora.

—Ranma, no vayas… —trató Akane de detenerlo— ella… ella no es como Kuno, es...

La bestia gruño en señal de desacuerdo. Luego giró apenas su gran cabeza dando una rápida mirada a Nabiki por sobre su hombro, mientras sus dos colas se mecían en el aire amenazadoramente. La chica comprendió al instante y asintió.

—Yo me encargo de Akane, ve y aplástala.

Lanzó un poderoso rugido que estremeció toda la sala, como si fuera consciente de todo el daño que sufrió Akane aumentando así su peligroso rencor animal. Y se lanzó casi corriendo en cuatro patas sobre el cúmulo de arañas. Apoyó un pie en el piso hundiendo el tatami y dio un poderoso salto encumbrándose, levantando una de las garras, como si fuera una versión más impresionante y poderosa de su sencillo neko-ken.

Una luz plateada cruzó el espacio y lo impactó en la garra, con tanta fuerza que hizo al bestial Ranma retroceder y casi dar un giro hacia atrás. Otras dos luces de plata lo siguieron y lo empujaron con tanta fuerza que el enorme cuerpo fue lanzado en sentido opuesto hasta chocar contra el techo. La bestia rugió y cayó entre escombros envueltos en llamas.

—¡Ranma! —Akane quiso levantarse pero fue sostenida por su hermana mayor, la que estaba igual de sorprendida.

—Por Kami, ¿qué fue eso?

Nabiki trató de mirar detenidamente hasta descubrir que Ranma fue golpeado por largos hilos de seda, que al momento de ser arrojados tuvieron la fuerza de un cañón. Ahora los hilos seguían unidos al bestial Saotome atrapándolo por el brazo y la espalda. Ranma forcejeaba entre los escombros y el fuego que lo lastimaba, los hilos parecían hacerse más fuertes y enredarse a su derredor a medida que más luchaba por cortarlos, pero sus garras eran inútiles ante la flexibilidad y también la resistencia de la seda. A la vez, el fuego que comenzaba a quemar su piel parecía no hacer mella en los hilos, como si fueran inmunes al fuego.

—¿Sorprendido, amado mío? —La voz de Kodachi tenía un extraño eco espectral, que parecía reverberar por toda la sala—. Eres fuerte y hermoso, pero sigues siendo una bestia, es por ello que no ves la realidad al encapricharte con esa plebeya. No temas, lo tengo todo pensado, amor, sabré entrenarte muy bien, mucho mejor que a mi hermanito. ¡Tú sí serás un espíritu completo y gobernarás esta miserable ciudad a mi lado! Juntos, los devoraremos a todos.

Las arañas cayeron muertas a los pies de Kodachi, como si de pronto fueran un montículo de cascarones secos, vacíos, tras haber sido succionadas por dentro. En medio del montículo de alimañas muertas se alzó Kodachi.

Y ya no era Kodachi.

Su piel se había vuelto más tersa, pálida hasta casi tornarse azulina. Su cabello estaba suelto y caía por su espalda y su kimono entreabierto se deslizaba por sus hombros insinuando el escote de manera vulgar, como lo haría una ramera. Pero el verdadero horror vino al alzarse en el aire, alta, casi de dos metros o más, pues el final del kimono colgaba alrededor del hediondo y repugnante cuerpo de araña. Las largas patas grises llenas de protuberancias deformes se estiraron y doblaron, dando pasos a una velocidad que provocaba escalofríos, enterrando sus puntas peludas en el piso.

Nabiki reconoció aquella figura de sus peores pesadillas.

—Ella es…

—Un… jorogumo —completó Akane intentando recobrar el aliento—. Ranma no puede… un bakeneko... luchar contra ella… Es una… yokai superior. Él…

—¿Decirle que huya de un oponente? ¿Y cuándo él te ha hecho caso? —intervino Nabiki con frustración. Dio una rápida mirada alrededor, el fuego estaba rodeando la sala y pronto no habría por dónde escapar—. Será mejor que nosotras salgamos de aquí…

—¡No! —reclamó Akane—, no lo dejaré solo.

Nabiki puso los ojos en blanco.

Ranma rugió en una mezcla de dolor y también rabia. En lugar de seguir luchando tirando de los hilos, se lanzó corriendo hacia la monstruosa araña Kodachi abriendo con su cuerpo un camino entre los escombros y las cenizas encendidas, moviendo la otra garra que tenía libre preparándose para golpear. Se agachó esquivando nuevos hilos de plata que volaron a la velocidad de disparos. Kodachi abrió sus carnosos labios rojos y del interior de su boca se desenrollaron y extendieron protuberancias afiladas, como las mandíbulas de una araña, y escupió una tela más gruesa formando una red. Ranma trató de esquivar la trampa, su gran cuerpo era todavía más ágil a pesar de su gran tamaño y corpulencia, sin embargo su movimiento fue interrumpido por los hilos que lo tenían atado y que tiraron en dirección opuesta con gran violencia, paralizándolo en el lugar en que la red le cayó encima. Los hilos eran más pegajosos y excretaban un fluido pegajoso y de hedor insoportable. Lamentablemente Ranma no podía liberarse, porque mientras más forcejeaba más terminaba siendo presionado hasta que entre la red los pequeños rombos de piel comenzaban a abultarse por la presión. Kodachi se acercó moviendo una pata tras otra, recogiendo la red con su boca y haciendo movimientos con la garganta como si la estuviera tragando. Se paró ante la bestia felina con su gran altura y dobló las patas, inclinándose hasta que su rostro estuvo frente al de Ranma.

—Tan fuerte, tan vigoroso, ¡tan apuesto! Serás un esclavo perfecto, amado mío…

La bestia escupió con fuerza en el rostro de Kodachi. La mujer monstruo retrocedió indignada, dando voces de rabia y vergüenza mientras sacudía su rostro.

—Eres malo, ¡eres malo! —gimió Kodachi. Entonces, en una respuesta demente, levantó las dos patas delanteras y con ellas traspasó el torso de la bestia como si fueran espadas a ambos costados del pecho.

Ranma rugió de dolor.

Akane perdió el aliento. Nabiki abrazó a su hermana con más fuerza en un intento por retenerla.

—¡Eres malo, eres malo, eres malo! —repitió Kodachi incansable, mientras las puntas de las patas seguían traspasando el cuerpo de la bestia como pequeñas cuchillas, salpicando la sangre con cada movimiento de clavar y sacar en el pelaje negro azulado—. ¡Aprenderás a amarme, querido!

—Nabiki, ayúdalo —suplicó Akane. Se llevó la mano al cuello y arrancó el pequeño amuleto que llevaba como un colgante, intentando susurrar—. Tienes que...

—Entiendo —Nabiki la interrumpió con prisa con tan solo escuchar la mitad—, pero lo haremos a mi manera.

Kodachi estaba extasiada, su maniática risa que ya provocaba escalofríos ahora era mucho peor, al unirse a la nauseabunda vibración de las mandíbulas que estiraban de manera horrible su boca, mientras castigaba al transformado Ranma traspasando no solo su cuerpo, sino también sus brazos y muslos. La bestia trataba de defenderse, atada jalaba su cuerpo hacia atrás rugiendo casi sin aliento mientras la sangre que empapaba su pelaje goteaba formando un charco a sus pies. Parecía decaer, cada vez más débil, pero sus ojos azules seguían encendidos de ira como si en su reflejo todavía tuviera la imagen de Akane atada y lastimada. Aún en su estado monstruoso Ranma recordaba las heridas, los cortes que cruzaban los brazos y piernas de Akane, como si hubiera sido torturada con un fino cuchillo y ahora sabía quién lo había hecho.

La rabia al entenderlo fue mayor que incluso la que sentía por Tatewaki. Entonces rugió de una manera poderosa, y fortaleciendo sus piernas volvió a erguirse cuando estaba a punto de caer de rodillas. Ni siquiera las filosas patas de Kodachi, que provocaban un sonido húmedo con cada puñalada, parecían importarle.

—¿Qué haces? ¡¿Amado mío, por qué te resistes todavía?!

Ranma rugió otra vez y en un rápido movimiento atrapó las dos patas justo antes de que lo atacaran. El filo de las puntas era como una espada y provocó que sus garras cerradas sangraran al apretarlas, pero ni siquiera así cedió.

—No, Ranma, querido mío, ¿por qué? —se preguntó Kodachi, forcejeando con él, cuando sintió que todo su gran cuerpo arácnido comenzaba a deslizarse hacia atrás, perdiendo terreno—, ¿por qué te resistes a mi amor?… ¿Es culpa de esa maldita plebeya…? ¡Ah!

De un brutal movimiento arrancó las dos patas delanteras de Kodachi. La sangre podrida del jorogumi apestó más que el aroma del humo y las cenizas. El dolor y la rabia cegaron a la mujer monstruo y sin pesar cortó con sus dos patas siguientes el espacio entre ambos. Como una filosa espada las dos patas rasgaron el pecho y el abdomen de Ranma provocándole una herida mucho peor, abriendo el pelaje y la carne viva. El felino rugió de dolor, pero la impía Kodachi, no satisfecha, escupió una cuerda de seda más gruesa que las anteriores y atrapando a Ranma lo levantó en el aire como si no pesara. Tirando del hilo con su boca lo giró en el aire y lo comenzó a golpear contra las paredes de papel y los gruesos postes de madera, haciéndolo pasar por las llamas hasta arrojarlo contra una pared más sólida de roca al otro extremo.

—Oh, mi amado Ranma, ¿ves lo que me obligas a hacer? ¿Es que no entiendes cuál es tu lugar? —lamentó la yokai agitando sus patas cercenadas en un gesto de dolor, como si fueran sus brazos que moviera con elegancia y recato debajo de las mangas de un kimono—. Todavía no eres más que una bestia, espíritu menor. Pero cuando seas bien educado por mí y bebas la sangre de mil plebeyos entonces renacerás para ser un espíritu completo. Juntos reinaremos esta tierra de mortales, ellos serán nuestro ganado, con el que nos alimentaremos y también daremos banquetes a nuestro futuro linaje. —La risa de Kodachi resonó en toda la sala, larga y estridente—. ¡Entonces creceremos hasta convertirnos en auténticos dioses!

—¿Tú, una diosa? ¿Es que no te aburres de ser tan estúpida? —una voz débil pero firme la desafió.

Kodachi se paralizó con su pata cercenada frente a su boca, en el gesto con que estaba riendo un momento atrás. Entonces dio vuelta la cabeza con desdén. Sola y de pie la desafiaba Nabiki Tendo, que estaba varios metros por delante de su hermana menor a la que intentaba proteger.

—Sucia plebeya, miserable mortal, ¿todavía insistes en creerte tan arrogante y altiva? Nunca fuiste más que un pequeño e insignificante bocado para mí —escupió el monstruo con un rencor antiguo—. No sé por qué mi hermano permitía que lo burlaras constantemente, eso me hacía enfurecer. ¿Siempre te creíste mejor que el resto? ¿Más astuta? ¿Más inteligente? ¿Mejor que un Kuno? ¡Pues no eres nada! Tus palabras y tus sucias argucias no pueden ya salvar tu vida. Pensándolo mejor, creo que comenzaré contigo antes de acabar con la insignificante de tu hermana. Ya me has colmado la paciencia.

La enorme mujer araña se contorneaba de lado a lado a medida que se acercaba, ufana y burlona, a la pequeña Nabiki, hasta quedar casi frente a ella.

—¿Te decapitaré? No, no, no, no, demasiado rápido. Quiero que sufras. ¿Y si mejor lleno tus entrañas de veneno hasta que se escurra por tus pérfidos ojos? No, no, no, no, no, muy grotesco, carece de elegancia. Podría ordenar que mis hijas ocupen tu cuerpo de nido mientras todavía estés viva y te retuerces de dolor… ¡Sí, eso sería espléndido!

Nabiki contuvo el terror que le provocaba cada palabra de Kodachi, más sabiendo que no estaba exagerando. Aún así se mantuvo erguida, levantó el mentón con arrogancia y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Oh, sí, eso es todo? ¡Qué aburrido! —exclamó levantando una mano y meciendo la cabeza de lado a lado—. No me digas que no se te pueden ocurrir mejores maneras para torturar a una mortal, a la que envidias únicamente porque te supera en inteligencia.

—¡Tú…!

—Parece que tu nueva forma además de hacerte más fea, también te hizo más estúpida. La anterior Kodachi a lo menos sabía cómo hacer planes. Esto es infantil, no, patético.

—Maldita… plebeya…

El sonido de cientos de pequeñas arañas volvió a sentirse por toda la sala. Una marejada negra entró, dirigidas con tanta ira que aunque algunas se quemaron con el fuego parecieron ignorar la muerte y el dolor, y formando un manto viviente se arremolinaron en torno a la chica. Pero por alguna razón no atacaron.

Nabiki dio una lenta mirada a ambos lados, con un gesto de desdén.

—Interesante, ¿no decías que eras un espíritu superior? ¿Un yokai que aspira a convertirse en una divinidad? Todo lo que veo es a una alimaña grande, gorda, apestosa y fea. ¿Y este es tu linaje? ¿Una estúpida pila de insectos?

—No son insectos…

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Que las arañas no son insectos, son arácnidos, una especie diferente que…

—¡Silencio! ¿Qué estás diciendo?, ¿te burlas de mí? —preguntó Kodachi, confundida y más irritada por la falta de miedo en Nabiki.

La odiaba por sus aires de superioridad, ¡incluso se creía mejor que ella, Kodachi Kuno! Por eso acabar con su vida no era suficiente, quería verla sufrir, olfatear su miedo impregnando cada gota de su sangre inferior, ¡pero nada parecía perturbarla! Mas, al momento, la confusión de Kodachi fue reemplazada por una astuta certeza, pensó que si le cortaba los brazos y las piernas y sellaba las heridas con su hilo, esa chica perdería su arrogancia y todavía viviría lo suficiente para torturarla a placer. Tras hacer sus planes, su cuerpo se irguió un poco más y una malévola sonrisa coronó sus labios y las mandíbulas vibraron de antelación.

Nabiki comprendió que su pequeño juego había llegado a su final. Perdiendo por un momento la sonrisa dio una rápida mirada hacia el costado. El sudor perlaba su frente y no era por el sofocante calor del fuego. Las llamas habían consumido las paredes y ahora se cerraban peligrosamente reduciendo el espacio del suelo. Algunos maderos encendidos caían sobre el manto de arácnidos, que chillaban, sus pequeños cuerpos explotando por el calor, pero no cesaban de rodear a la chica.

Pero Nabiki recobró la confianza al confirmar lo que sucedía al otro extremo de la sala.

—Kodachi, ¿quieres hacer una apuesta conmigo?

—¿Apuesta?… No más juegos, estoy cansada de ti.

La chica se encogió de hombros levantando ambas manos.

—Lo siento por ti entonces

.

.

En su distracción, momentos atrás, Kodachi no adivinó que su atención había sido deliberadamente desviada hacia Nabiki. Apenas la segunda hermana Tendo la enfrentó, escondida por el tronar de las llamas, el humo y la ira del monstruo, Akane consiguió arrastrarse por el suelo, gateando a pesar del dolor de los cortes y las heridas, hasta cruzar el espacio que la separaba de la bestia.

El bakeneko estaba sentado contra la pared en un gran charco de su propia sangre. Su respiración era agitada, a veces interrumpida por su propio esfuerzo por levantarse. Mantenía un ojo abierto mientras el otro estaba medio cerrado por el corte que le cruzaba el rostro. La criatura contuvo la respiración al descubrir a Akane de rodillas llegando a su lado. En un esfuerzo supremo se irguió despegando la espalda de la pared, la que tiró al tener el pelaje empapado y pegajoso de su propia sangre. Entonces una mirada de angustia se dibujó en su rostro como de pantera y la punta de sus colas se levantaron meciéndose un poco.

—Ranma, no te dejaré —respondió Akane débilmente, como si entendiera el lenguaje de gruñidos roncos y gestos del felino—. Sabes que nunca lo haría, aunque seas tan tonto de intentar obligarme.

El felino gruñó por debajo, interrumpiéndose por un leve quejido como una tos en que escupió un poco de sangre. Akane lo consoló al momento, acariciando su largo hocico con dulzura y buscando sus ojos. En ese momento la bestia notó el medallón enrollado que colgaba de la mano de Akane y retrocedió la cabeza como asustado. Negó con fuerza y trató de levantarse.

Akane se recostó sobre el gran pecho de la bestia para intentar detenerlo, no importando que la sangre del bakeneko tintara su ya sucio y rasgado vestido escolar.

—Detente, Ranma, ¡escúchame! —suplicó intentando encontrarse con los ojos azules de la bestia felina—. Hablé con la tía Nodoka…

El monstruoso felino se detuvo al instante y le devolvió la mirada con un gesto de sorpresa y también miedo.

—Sí, lo hice —insistió la chica—, ella me contó la verdad. Ya sé que me diste este amuleto para protegerme de ti mismo si llegaras a perder el control. Pero eso no lo es todo, este amuleto al igual que el neko-ken que te enseñaron, sirve para sellar tu poder espiritual. Ranma... ¡Ranma, escúchame! —intentó calmarlo cuando la bestia se agitó otra vez no queriendo acercarse al amuleto, o a ella—. Sé que tienes miedo de convertirte en un monstruo completo, de perder tu humanidad del todo, que tienes miedo, ¡pero escúchame, tonto! —Akane tuvo que tomarlo con ambas manos por los costados de la cabeza como de pantera, el amuleto se balanceó por el lado exterior de sus dedos, y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos, muy cerca, casi rozando con sus pequeños labios la enorme nariz felina—. Cuando te conocí ya tenías una maldición, y eso no impidió que… me enamorara de ti.

El felino hizo un gruñido largo y profundo, y no intentó más apartar sus ojos de ella. Akane se sonrojó, pero no era momento para dejarse llevar por su timidez, pues ahora eran mucho más que simples prometidos. Aunque trataron de ocultarlo de todos, no podían esconderse de ellos mismos.

—Después… de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Después de que… tú… y yo… idiota, ¡¿realmente crees que podría dejar de quererte si cambias un poco más?!

Sin ninguna ternura Akane le dio un golpe con el puño cerrado en el pecho. La bestia contuvo el deseo de quejarse aunque lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos.

—Te amo como eras, como eres y no importa en lo que te conviertas te amaré igual, grandísimo bobo. ¡Ahora ve y salva a mi hermana o no te lo perdonaré jamás!

La bestia la observó detenidamente un momento más, entonces levantó su enorme garra y con ella envolvió la pequeña mano de Akane junto con el medallón. Los labios felinos se torcieron, como si sonrieran. Y en el centro de sus manos el pequeño amuleto resplandeció antes de comenzar a deshacerse como si fuera espuma en el aire.

.

.

—Lo siento por ti entonces —respondió Nabiki encogiéndose de hombros. Pero antes de que una enloquecida Kodachi la atacara, miró hacia un lado e indicó con su dedo de manera relajada, casi con indiferencia—, porque antes de distraerte con esta débil mortal, debiste prestar más atención a la plebeya de mi hermanita menor.

Al instante algo extraño sucedió. La horrible jorogumo se exaltó y dio torpes pasos hacia atrás con su enorme cuerpo arácnido. Una luz más intensa que la del fuego apareció en la sala, seguida por una extraña fuerza que atrajo todo el aire formando una poderosa corriente fría, que agitó la ropa y cabello de Nabiki. Tan poderosa fue la corriente que por un momento extinguió a las llamas y atrajo escombros y trozos de los paneles del suelo. Los millares de pequeños arácnidos fueron como las cenizas llevadas por el viento en un incesante chillido.

En tan solo un segundo la corriente cesó y un extraño silencio se apoderó incluso de sus pensamientos, antes de que un estruendo fuera seguido de una explosión en que el viento, más fuerte que antes, las sacudió en sentido opuesto empujándolo todo. Nabiki se cubrió el rostro con los brazos, antes de que el grito aterrado de Kodachi retumbara en sus oídos.

Y escuchar a ese monstruo sufrir le provocó un indecible placer.

Al abrir los ojos Nabiki descubrió que las llamas habían cambiado. Ahora todo lo envolvía un fuego azul y espectral que había devorado a las llamas naturales, y que prendía en casi todo el suelo, las paredes y las vigas del techo. Todo el lugar estaba ahora iluminado por los tonos azulados y en lugar de sentir más calor, la chica fue envuelta por un espeluznante frío.

Kodachi sufría, porque las llamas azules prendían en sus largas piernas como si hubiera sido empapada con algún agente inflamable provocándole un terrible dolor. Sus hordas de pequeñas arañas se convertían rápidamente en cenizas al contacto del fuego azul

—Basta, ¡ya basta! Duele, duele. Papá, mamá, duele mucho, apáguenlo —vociferaba entre gritos, con una voz cada vez menos humana—. Hermano, ¡hermano!, ¿dónde estás? ¡Socórreme, hermano!

Pero el cuerpo inerte del deforme Tatewaki Kuno estaba casi del todo convertido también en cenizas, que se perdían en el aire entre las danzantes llamas azules.

—Por qué, ¡¿por qué?!… ¿Ah? ¿Qué es esta… sensación tan…? ¿Esa fuerza…? Un espíritu… tan... ¿hermoso?… ¡¿Quién?!

La araña Kodachi giró del todo, intentando esquivar las teas azules a su alrededor, y recién miró hacia donde antes estaba Ranma. Ahora había un remolino de fuego azul, intenso, poderoso, la fuente de todos los vientos fríos y de las teas de fuego que encendían todo lo que tocaban, muy similar a la antigua técnica del dragón volador de Ranma, pero constante y casi sólido como si fuera una pared, que atravesó el techo y se encumbró como un pilar hasta perderse en las nubes. La jorogumo tuvo un atisbo de revelación, al entender finalmente que su amado Ranma había… madurado. Ahora era un espíritu completo, digno de ella, de ser su esposo y de convertirse más que en un yokai, en un auténtico dios.

El remolino se abrió en un estallido de fuego que repartió más teas encendidas que antes y finalmente pudieron verlo.

Ya no parecía una bestia mitad felino, mitad humana, una aterradora masa de músculos y pelaje que solo sabía gruñir. Esta era la verdadera forma madura del bakeneko que había vivido desde su nacimiento oculto bajo el nombre humano de Ranma Saotome.

Nabiki estaba tan sorprendida como el monstruo de Kodachi y, por un pequeño instante, tuvo la sensación, con una media sonrisa llena de resignación, de que se había equivocado al habérselo cedido a Akane el día en que lo conocieron.

El fuego azul que lo rodeaba no parecía lastimarlo, sino que parecía ser parte de él, incluso se solidificó alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo convirtiéndose en nueva ropa, muy similar a su acostumbrado traje chino, pero que ahora emanaba un aire solemne, incluso elegante, y que contribuía a ensalzar la amenazante imagen de su nuevo aspecto humano. Sí, era Ranma, pero a la vez no lo era. Su rostro era más frío, como el aura que emanaba de su _ki,_ el cabello negro tenía un reflejo de luz azulado y más largo caía suelto por su espalda, sobre su cabeza se asomaban dos orejas de gato, no del tipo que parecerían adorables, sino afiladas, que acentuaban su agresividad, sus ojos azules parecían normales, pero al momento de mirar a Kodachi se afilaron de forma felina y provocaron a la mujer araña un temblor.

Pero Kodachi descubrió que Ranma no estaba solo, sus ojos llenos de ensoñado enamoramiento por él se nublaron en una ira descarnada al ver que cargaba en sus brazos, con un cuidado y ternura infinitas, a la plebeya de Akane Tendo.

—Amado mío, ¡no toques a esa inmunda mortal, no es digna de ti!

La araña se abalanzó dando un poderoso salto con sus largas patas. El gran cuerpo ensombreció a Ranma, pero este no se movió. Todo lo que hizo fue tensar su mano alrededor de Akane de manera más posesiva y sus ojos felinos se mostraron llenos de rencor. Kodachi cayó cargando con sus patas delanteras y hundió el suelo, partiendo el tatami y clavando sus afiladas patas.

Su presa no estaba ahí. Kodachi buscó confundida, entonces dio media vuelta para descubrir a Ranma ya del otro lado, tan calmado como antes y junto a Nabiki.

—Cuídala —dijo Ranma, depositando a Akane suavemente para que la chica pudiera quedarse en pie ayudada por su hermana. Lo hizo en un tono autoritario, como dándole a entender a Nabiki que esta vez no la dejara ir a ninguna parte.

Nabiki, abrazando a su hermana, chasqueó la lengua con desgano.

—¿Tratas de hacerme sentir culpable, cuñadito? —contestó fingiendo disgusto—. Te advierto que te saldrá muy caro, pues no soy yo la que ha tenido escapadas nocturnas en los últimos días.

—Na-Nabiki —Akane apenas pudo murmurar con un hilo de voz.

Ranma perdió al instante ese aire solemne y superior enrojeciendo, ahora sí era más el muchacho que conocía.

Los chillidos de Kodachi les recordaron que no era momento para una amena charla familiar.

—Encárgate.

—Por supuesto, solo no olvides pagarme después.

Akane se irritó.

—Ranma, Nabiki, dejen de hablar como si yo no pudiera...

Kodachi no los dejó terminar, pues al momento abrió las fauces y escupió otra vez su red pegajosa. Ranma se movió rápidamente a un par de metros de las chicas para interceptarla y bloqueando con el brazo dejó que el hilo se pegara a su manga.

—Te tengo… ¡¿Ah?!

Ranma la sorprendió. Con la otra mano tiró del hilo y lo despegó de su brazo, y con ambas manos comenzó a tirar como si fuera una cuerda. Kodachi se vio avanzando contra su voluntad. Su enorme cuerpo arácnido se arrastraba, las patas que enterraba en el suelo no podían resistirse, mientras el cuerpo del joven en comparación pequeño parecía tan firme como si estuviera pegado al suelo. Rápidamente fue tirando del hilo que ya no tenía poder sobre él para adherirlo. Kodachi forcejeó, pero cada vez que trataba de mover la cabeza, un nuevo jalón la obligaba a estirar el cuello hacia adelante como si fuera a arrancarle la cabeza en cualquier momento.

—Ranma, ¡Ranma, amado mío! ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Al momento Kodachi comprendió su error. En la espalda de Ranma se asomaron sus largas colas de gato. No era una, ni dos como las de una simple bestia como un nekomata _,_ sino que ahora un auténtico espíritu de tres colas, las que Ranma movía inconscientemente, largas, de pelaje negro como su cabello, meciéndose enérgicamente mientras la atraía con cada movimiento de sus brazos tirando del hilo, dejando una gran zanja en el suelo que cortaba a través del piso.

Tres colas a tan corta edad, Kodachi lo sabía, su hermano apenas se convirtió en un tonto monstruo y no podría haber aspirado a tanto en una vida mortal, o dos. Pronto Ranma crecería, más y más fuerte, pues ya no era una bestia o un espíritu, ya no un simple yokai, pues pronto con los años tendría cuatro, cinco, seis colas. Pudo en su locura imaginar la belleza que su amado Ranma obtendría, la estatura, el poder, la astucia. Siete, ocho, incluso nueve colas, conociendo a ese muchacho sabía que su ambición no tenía límites. Y con cada paso, con cada nueva cola, ya no podría ser llamado un bakeneko, el término de gato monstruo era insuficiente para él.

Ranma podría llegar a convertirse en un _Neko No Taisho,_ el dios de todos los gatos.

Sus pensamientos se turbaron cuando miró a lo lejos a esa sucia plebeya, una tonta e insignificante mortal al lado de la otra arrogante y todavía más sucia mortal. La chica a la que su amado Ranma había puesto por encima de ella.

Los celos nublaron la poca razón que le quedaba, antes de ver ante ella cómo Ranma, que debió haberle pertenecido a ella, abría la mano, extendía las uñas y las envolvía con un frío fulgor azulado. Lo vio saltar sobre ella y con su garra en alto.

Kodachi no gritó, no se quejó, tan solo rio de manera espeluznante hasta que dejó de sentir y todo oscureció ante sus ojos.

.

.

.

 _ **Fin**_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Soñador, novelista y fanficker_

 _._

 _._


	7. VII

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Lo que no me impide hacer que sus personajes griten de terror, lloren de angustia y mojen los pantalones pidiendo perdón. Es Halloween y ustedes también están en mi lista. Fufufu…

.

* * *

.

.

 _Para todos los que creyeron_

 _que los dejaría sin remedio_

 _¿acaso tan pronto olvidaron_

 _lo que este rey tiene de loco?_

 _…_ _y de loco todo lo cuento._

.

.

.

 ** _Devórame_**

 _Un fic para Halloween 2018_

.

 ** _\- De nosotros solo quedará la sangre -_**

.

.

.

.

.

La pista, aunque era pequeña con apenas un carril por lado, estaba bastante bien cuidada para tratarse de un sencillo camino a través de una zona rural. Los postes del tendido eléctrico cruzaban velozmente ante sus ojos, y tras ellos el verde espeso, húmedo y oscuro, cubría los campos hasta las antiguas casas tradicionales que se veían de vez en cuando en el horizonte más elevado, tan escasas como hermosas. Luego el paisaje continuaba ascendiendo por cerros de densos bosques cubiertos por nubes y uno que otro pico lejano de roca azulada con escasa nieve. Cada diez o quince minutos algún vehículo se cruzaba en sentido opuesto y el alegre tema en la radio, _Heart no Yukue, Memories forever,_ interpretado por Megumi Hayashibara era lo único que aminoraba el soporífero efecto de tanta monotonía.

Tetsu dio un largo suspiro y dejó caer el mentón sobre los brazos, que descansaban en el borde de la ventanilla abierta del automóvil. Cuando fue invitado a dar un paseo no lo dudó ni por un segundo, ¿qué otro chico de su edad podía presumir de andar en un Porsche 911 Turbo? Además, no se trataba solo del deportivo, sino que toda la idea de acompañar a su tía a dónde fuera siempre había significado grandes aventuras y alguna jugosa recompensa.

¿Se había equivocado y era verdad que su tía solo quería llevarlo a conocer los alrededores más tradicionales de Kyoto, como ella había prometido a sus padres?

Ya no le pareció tan emocionante estar a bordo de un Porsche si solo podía presumirlo a las vacas a los costados del camino. En su aburrimiento comenzó a criticarlo todo en su mente, lo interminable del viaje, lo tedioso del paisaje, incluso el extravagante color rosa oro del deportivo que en otras ocasiones no parecía haberle molestado tanto.

—¿Tenía que ser rosa? —dijo enfadado y como pensando en voz alta, tan fuerte que era notoria su intención de hacerse escuchar.

Ella guardó silencio con una astuta sonrisa, que hizo al impaciente niño, apenas un preadolescente, mirarla dudando de si lo había escuchado o no.

La tía de Tetsu conducía con tal soltura como si el costoso deportivo fuera su segunda piel. Tenía alrededor de treinta años y se mantenía en muy buena forma física, lo que se notaba en la agilidad de cada uno de sus movimientos y la juventud que emanaban sus gestos. El cabello castaño que usaba como una melena corta se arrebolaba por el viento y dejaba ver los pequeños pero elegantes aretes de plata que adornaban sus orejas. Más allá de ese simple accesorio y de una fina pulsera que colgaba de su muñeca, su vestimenta contradecía por completo la pomposidad del automóvil, pues vestía una remera algo escotada con franjas horizontales verde agua y blanco, cubierta a medias por una fina chaqueta que llevaba abierta con las mangas dobladas bajo los codos, y jeans ajustados con cómodos tenis blancos. Quizás lo más extravagante de su atuendo eran los lentes para el sol de marca costosa y los guantes con dedos descubiertos que gustaba utilizar cada vez que estaba frente al volante.

Tetsu torció los labios con disgusto, pero antes de que pudiera repetir su pregunta, la mujer respondió despreocupada:

—Es para que cuando crezcas no quieras pedírmelo prestado.

El niño hizo un mohín lleno de frustración.

—Eres malvada, tía —se quejó.

—Gracias, querido.

.

.

Las casas comenzaron a verse más seguido, hasta que los campos cedieron a un pequeño pueblo entre dos cerros antes de las montañas. Al momento el vehículo bajó la velocidad, doblando en una calle más pequeña. Todo el barrio estaba compuesto por casas más modernas de uno o dos pisos mezcladas con casas más tradicionales, árboles y muros pequeños con enredaderas. Como en todo pueblo japonés rural las calles pavimentadas eran estrechas y laberínticas, que subían y bajaban con los desniveles del terreno montañoso.

—Este lugar está muerto —bufó Tetsu.

—Todavía no es temporada de turistas, aunque no lo parezca este es un lugar muy visitado durante el verano.

—¿Este pueblo en medio de la nada? ¿Y por qué?

—Ya lo vas a saber.

Tetsu dejó caer el rostro con pesimismo y se quejó en un tono lúgubre, lleno de exagerado dolor.

—Tía, ¿tenemos que venir a este lugar tan aburrido?... ¡¿De verdad?!

Para sorpresa del niño, su tía se rio en su cara con una melódica carcajada.

—Ay, Tetsu, realmente te pareces al tonto de tu padre. Dime, pequeño Saotome, ¿crees que tu maravillosa y genial tía desperdiciaría tanto combustible para llegar a una tierra de nadie sin motivo aparente? ¿Es que todavía no aprendes nada?

Los ojos del niño se abrieron de par en par, y al momento exclamó empuñando las manos.

—¡¿Es un trabajo?!

—Y uno con grandes dividendos. Ahora, si te portas como un niño bueno…

—Ya no soy un niño, tía, ¡tengo doce años! —la interrumpió Tetsu dándose con el puño en el pecho lleno de orgullo.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas. Pero si te portas bien y le haces caso en todo a tu maravillosa y hermosa tía, te ganarás tu comisión, ¡una muy generosa quinta parte de la recompensa!

—Cuarta parte —espetó Tetsu poniéndose serio—. Quedamos de acuerdo que en cualquier trabajo que te ayudara, me darías una cuarta parte de las ganancias netas.

—¡Oh! ¿Sí?, ¿lo dije? Pues a mí me parece que…

—Lo tengo todo grabado de tu propia voz, en cuatro copias que mantengo seguras en distintos lugares. Y no, no están escondidas en mi habitación, porque sé que conoces todos mis escondrijos estratégicos en casa.

La mujer por primera vez hizo un gesto de sorpresa mirando detenidamente al determinado niño. Lanzó una dulce risa, luego suspiró calmándose y se encogió de hombros.

—Por suerte sacaste la inteligencia de mi hermanita.

—Una cuarta parte, tía —repitió el niño como para asegurarse de que las condiciones estuvieran claras.

—Sí, ya lo recordé, será una cuarta parte entonces.

—De las ganancias netas.

—Netas, _ok,_ lo tengo claro.

Pero el niño, no conforme, siguió observándola con sospechas.

—Y nada de lo que me compres en el camino será descontado del pago final. Esos son solo regalos de una tía gentil y generosa que adora a su muy apuesto y encantador sobrino.

—¡No te pases, querido!

El niño se estiró con arrogancia en el asiento extendiendo ambas manos en el aire.

—Papá y mamá se sentirían muy decepcionados si se enteraran de que, en lugar de llevarme a dar un educativo paseo por los alrededores de Kioto, les mentiste… de nuevo.

—Cuidado, Tetsu, no juegues con fuego —advirtió la mujer dándole una fría mirada que le provocó a su sobrino un escalofrío en la espalda.

—Ah, ¿se me pasó la mano?

—Casi… pero tienes suerte de que todavía seas mi sobrino predilecto.

—Lo dices solo porque te soy útil, mis hermanas son muy pequeñas para ayudarte en tus planes —agregó Tetsu con despreocupación.

—Estás aprendiendo muy bien —dijo la mujer con una enigmática sonrisa—. Y para tu información este trabajo sí tendrá algo de educativo para ti.

.

.

En las montañas al norte de la antigua capital, más o menos a una hora de distancia por la carretera desde la importante Estación de Kioto, se ubicaba el pueblo rural de Ohara. Rodeado por cimas, bosques y campos, el pueblo pasaría desapercibido a los ojos de los visitantes si no fuera por el hermoso templo budista de Sanzenin, el que atraía a innumerables turistas en la estación de otoño.

Así les contaba el monje Kishaba que los guiaba por las instalaciones, con el que se reunieron en las puertas tras haber estacionado fuera de la muralla que separaba los predios del templo de la calle. Parecía ser que el hombre los había estado esperando bajo el arco de la entrada, tan quieto que a Tetsu le pareció en un principio que era en realidad una estatua más, como tantas otras figuras de piedra que se veían entre los árboles a los lados del camino, y casi se asustó al descubrir que era una persona real.

Kishaba no representaba más de cincuenta años, pero su cuerpo era en extremo delgado, tanto, que al niño le costaba imaginar cómo podía sostener el peso de la compleja vestimenta sacerdotal, varias capas de tela cruzadas sobre la túnica con un pesado rosario de cuentas de madera. Su tía en cambio se veía muy relajada, sonriendo siempre y haciendo preguntas triviales con simpleza, pero siempre en un tono algo cortés, para demostrar interés en las historias que les estaba contando.

El interior del templo Sanzenin era aún más silencioso que el quieto pueblo de Ohara. Tetsu caminaba con las manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza, tratando de mostrarse tan despreocupado como lo hacía su tía, pero en su interior se sentía inquieto. Aquel lugar era sombrío, húmedo, cubierto por un musgo de color verde intenso tan grueso como una alfombra. Los jardines estaban muy bien cuidados, cubiertos por arbustos y flores detrás de hermosas cercas, y los árboles que rodeaban cada edificio de madera eran como un techo de manchas verdes, doradas y rojas, pues ya se acercaba el final del verano. Podía escucharse el cantar de pequeños riachuelos y los golpes rítmicos del bambú contra las piedras. A lo lejos percibió voces, parecía ser que los monjes en algún lugar practicaban cantos u oraciones, o algo por el estilo. Los sentidos de Tetsu eran mejor que los de una persona ordinaria, y no solo se limitaban a sonidos o imágenes. Podía también percibir aromas y ver cosas, colores o figuras, que otras personas no, debido a su elevada percepción espiritual. Para él un viejo y silencioso templo eran más como una concurrida fiesta.

—Este lugar no me gusta —susurró lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara su tía, pero no el monje que caminaba más adelante.

—¿Tienes miedo, querido? —respondió la mujer levantando una ceja.

El niño sacudió la cabeza, él no era un cobarde, pero si bien se sentía ofendido y avergonzado debía reconocer que había algo en ese lugar que oprimía su pecho.

—Huele a sangre.

La tía de Tetsu dejó su gesto burlón y afiló la mirada. Luego asintió para darle a entender al niño que había tomado nota de su apreciación, poniendo su mente en guardia.

El monje seguía contando cómo en esa región el paisaje otoñal se adelantaba al resto de la zona, incluyendo al centro de Kioto, por lo que la hacía tan atractiva para los turistas por sus hermosos jardines y paisajes. Además, el templo poseía una vasta historia de alrededor de mil años desde que fue construido, en la era Heian por el gran monje Saicho, fundador de la secta Tendai del budismo japonés.

El camino parecía ser una sucesión de jardines y pequeños puestos comerciales muy tradicionales, que al niño le parecieron sacados de una película de samuráis, pero muchos de los locales estaban cerrados todavía en espera de la temporada de visitas. Pronto el monje los llevó por una callejuela entre dos edificios alejándose del camino principal. Entonces Tetsu descubrió la verdadera cara del templo. Bajo la sombra de los árboles fueron guiados por un estrecho camino de piedras, a los lados el musgo era todavía más denso y cubría también las raíces que sobresalían de los árboles y a las figuras de piedra de los budas. Había edificios más grandes escondidos entre los árboles que parecían ser las dependencias de los monjes. Pudo ver a algunos monjes caminando en pareja por los pasillos y otros bajo los árboles, algunos los saludaron sin poder ocultar del todo la sorpresa que les provocaba la inesperada visita, pudiendo él comprender que en ese lugar no entraban normalmente los turistas. Pero también notó al instante que la mayoría de las miradas de los monjes más jóvenes iban hacia su tía.

Tetsu hubiera hecho bromas a costa de la escasa espiritualidad de esos jóvenes monjes, de no ser porque en ese momento sus sentidos estaban dándole extraños mensajes que contradecían el ambiente de paz que veían sus ojos. El aroma de la sangre era más intenso cada vez y sonidos nuevos, lejanos, llegaban a él. Eran como si alguna herramienta larga estuviera clavándose en la madera y raspándola, de manera constante y muy desagradable. Miró en los alrededores buscando la fuente del sonido y solo podía ver a más monjes actuando con normalidad. Aunque no se extrañó de ser el único que notara el aroma y los ruidos, ya que estaba acostumbrado a ser diferente al resto de las personas, pero sí pudo suponer con seguridad que provenían desde el interior de uno de los edificios. Al girar la cabeza descubrió que su tía lo observaba atentamente, siempre lo hacía en esos casos, pues parecía ser que ella leía todas sus inquietudes e incluso podía interpretar sus gestos comunicándose mejor que si hablaran.

El monje los dirigió a una casona en lo más escondido del bosque, cruzando un pequeño puente arqueado de madera a los pies de una caída de agua de no más de dos metros. Al entrar hizo una reverencia ante otro monje que los esperaba, que por el diseño de su túnica parecía ser un superior.

—Bienvenidos a Sanzenin, soy Yasutani, líder de este humilde lugar de recogimiento. Que buda los ilumine con su bondad.

El monje líder hizo una reverencia ante los recién llegados.

—Gracias, señor, el placer de estar aquí es todo mío, se lo puedo asegurar —respondió la tía de Tetsu, aunque ella hizo apenas una leve reverencia con la cabeza. Ese gesto lo notó el monje Kishaba, y apenas pudo contener su molestia. Ella no le dio importancia y sacó una tarjeta que tenía oculta en su escote y se la entregó a Yasutani.

—¿Su excelencia? —El monje Kishaba se sorprendió al descubrir que su maestro había perdido la calma.

El gran monje Yasutani se sonrojó ante la coquetería de la mujer y desvió con dificultad sus ojos para no mirar el lugar de dónde había provenido la tarjeta de presentación, a pesar de que al tomarla y sentir el calor que todavía desprendía el trozo de papel sus manos temblaron y se mordió los labios. Aunque ya sabía lo que decía de todas formas la leyó, para intentar distraer así su mente de tan impuros pensamientos. En la tarjeta de papel hilado se leía claramente el nombre de Nabiki Tendo en elegantes kanjis, seguido por una segunda línea de caracteres más pequeños y delicados: investigadora privada y consultora profesional, especialista en fenómenos paranormales y exorcismos a domicilio.

—Señora Tendo…

—Señorita —corrigió la tía de Tetsu—, pero prefiero que me llame solamente por mi nombre. Las formalidades son una dificultad a la hora de trabajar, solo demoran el proceso con innecesaria palabrería, ¿no le parece, señor Yasutani?

Nabiki Tendo se inclinó un poco hacia el anciano monje y le guiñó el ojo con juguetona coquetería, provocando que el borde de su algo holgada remera colgara acentuando el escote. El anciano al momento pudo ver el delicado encaje que supuso era parte de un ajustado y bonito sostén, y estalló en una fuerte tos tras ahogarse con su saliva. Tosió con fuerza repetidas veces y dándose vuelta se cubrió la nariz con una manga, intentando recordar las sagradas enseñanzas de buda.

—¿Excelencia? —preguntó Kishaba indignado.

—Tía, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó el niño sintiéndose avergonzado.

Nabiki Tendo se enderezó e hizo una media sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros.

—Necesitaba confirmar algo —respondió—, un espíritu maligno lo primero que hará será esconderse ocupando el cuerpo de un mortal cercano. ¿Cómo puedo asegurarme de que la persona que contacté por teléfono y la que tengo ahora delante de mí sigue siendo la misma? Muy sencillo, provocándole reacciones que únicamente un humano tendría.

Kishaba se exaltó enfurecido.

—¡Señorita Tendo!, ¿cómo puede usted creer que un seguidor del camino de buda puede caer en semejantes tentaciones? ¿Acaso duda de la santidad de su excelencia?

Nabiki y el anciano Yasutani miraron fijamente al guía un momento, luego se miraron entre ellos. Y Nabiki, muy seria, con un dedo jaló el borde del escote de su remera hacia abajo. Al instante un hilo de sangre cayó de la nariz del gran monje, que trató de cubrirse el rostro con prisa.

—¡Oh, qué calor hace estos días! ¿No? La presión afecta más a los que estamos entrados en años, ¿no les parece? —se excusó Yasutani terminando en una forzada risa.

Kishaba, Nabiki y Tetsu guardaron un incómodo silencio.

—¡Tía Nabiki! —la regañó el niño ofuscado—, ¿dónde aprendiste esos trucos tan vulgares?

Nabiki se encogió de hombros.

—De tu padre.

—¡¿Qué?!

.

.

Tras lo sucedido, rápidamente el gran monje Yasutani los llevó al interior del edificio. Tras abrirse una puerta corredera Tetsu se paralizó, pues el aroma a sangre golpeó su rostro y ahora fue acompañado por el dulce y repugnante olor de la putrefacción. El niño se cubrió la nariz con la manga.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Nabiki—. Si quieres puedes esperar aquí…

—¡Estoy bien! —dijo el niño adelantándose a todos.

Rápido comenzó a bajar por unas escaleras de madera que apenas se distinguían en la oscuridad.

—¡Espera, niño! —advirtió el gran monje que recién estaba preparando una vieja lámpara de aceite.

—No se preocupe por él —dijo Nabiki—, mi sobrino puede ver de noche tan claro como si fuera de día.

Ambos monjes se mostraron confundidos. Luego alzaron las cejas e hicieron un gesto de sorpresa. Nabiki no esperó a que le preguntaran de nuevo y por su propia cuenta sacó una pequeña linterna del bolsillo, adentrándose en la oscuridad más allá de las escaleras.

Llamar sótano a la planta subterránea de esa casona sería generoso. Más allá de unas pocas plataformas de tablas para enderezar las imperfecciones del suelo entre las rocas, las escaleras y los gruesos pilares de madera que sostenían la estructura sobre ellos, no se trataba más que de una gran caverna natural. Era llamativo cómo en cada pilar había cuerdas atadas a modo de sellos y amuletos pegados por todas partes, tan antiguos que daba la impresión de que al tocarlos se convertirían en polvo. Eso también llamó la atención de Nabiki.

Tetsu la esperaba un poco más adelante, mirando fijamente el túnel que seguía más allá de la galería subterránea.

—¿Ves algo? —preguntó Nabiki.

El niño asintió a su tía.

—Está muerto —respondió—, y desde hace mucho tiempo.

Los monjes que los seguían escucharon y se maravillaron, pues ellos apenas podían ver uno o dos metros más allá de la luz proyectada por la lámpara y la linterna.

—Creo que ya lo descubrieron —dijo el líder Yasutani.

.

.

El altar que originalmente debía verse como una pila de ladrillos de piedra, estaba tan erosionado que casi se confundía con la roca natural. Los sellos de papel y la ancha cuerda que lo rodeaba ayudaban a identificarlo. La cuerda estaba cortada en dos. Delante del altar estaba el cadáver de un monje más joven que ya comenzaba a descomponerse.

—Quédate atrás —ordenó Nabiki a su sobrino.

—Pero, tía…

Una mirada de Nabiki bastó para que Tetsu obedeciera. Muy pocas veces su tía ocupaba esa expresión de mujer adulta, responsable y autoritaria, por lo que se contuvo de seguir protestando. Ambos monjes esperaron precavidamente detrás del niño.

Nabiki se inclinó delante del cuerpo y sacó unas pinzas del bolsillo, con las que examinó las ropas del monje sin tocarlo, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía un pañuelo sobre su nariz. Los ojos de la mujer se abrían y entrecerraban con cada nuevo descubrimiento. Al final tomó el borde de la cuerda, tan gruesa como una palma, la que no tenía marcas de haber sido cortada con una herramienta, sino que parecía haber sido desgarrada por una fuerza descomunal.

Vio después otra cuerda más nueva pero que estaba en manos del cadáver y una botella de saque que había rodado a algunos metros. La movió con la punta de las pinzas y sintió el contenido mecerse en su interior, estaba casi vacía.

—Fue un evento desafortunado —dijo el monje guía Kishaba—, su excelencia nos ordenó…

—Ya entiendo todo y no necesitan decirme más —se adelantó Nabiki poniéndose de pie rápidamente—. Aquí tenían sellado algo muy peligroso, y los amuletos y las cuerdas de la entrada me hacen suponer que es tan antiguo como el templo. Inclusive, puede ser posible que este lugar fuera originalmente construido solo para tal fin. Pero como todo, el deber sagrado del templo se convirtió en algo no más importante que una tradición, un ritual que repetir cada tantos años con tal de mantener el poder sobre el sello. Este desafortunado monje era demasiado joven como para guardar temor por las viejas leyendas y antes de cumplir con una tradición que más le parecía un deber gravoso, se tomó un descanso y pensó que beber un poco de sake consagrado sería mucho mejor que desperdiciarlo todo al tener que volcarlo sobre el altar como parte del rito de renovación. —Nabiki observó el cadáver del joven monje con lástima—. Dioses o demonios, ninguno es benevolente con un mortal que les roba.

—Entonces, ¿solo es eso? ¿Tenemos que calmar la ira del espíritu que vive bajo el templo? —preguntó el monje Kishaba—. La noche en que el muchacho falleció, y buda se compadezca de su alma, escuchamos un grito desgarrador que cruzó todo el pueblo. Temimos que fuera algo mucho peor y por eso nadie se animó a entrar a estos aposentos hasta que contáramos con la ayuda de un especialista.

Tetsu frunció el ceño.

—¿Me están diciendo que en un templo lleno de monjes ninguno sabe hacer un exorcismo? —se preguntó incrédulo—. ¿Es que no tienen a nadie como Miroku aquí?

—¿Quién? —preguntó Kishaba.

—Tetsu, ese es un personaje de ficción. En la realidad los monjes no luchan contra demonios ni practican exorcismos como antes —aclaró Nabiki—. Solo se dedican a meditar, orar, comer, engordar y administrar las ofrendas de los creyentes.

—Sí, eso… ¡No! —se desdijo el monje Kishaba rápidamente.

—Ahora, si eso era todo lo que teníamos que hacer, entonces puedo declarar que este lugar está seguro y que solo se debe terminar el ritual. Dupliquen las ofrendas de sake a modo de compensación y si no hay más muertes dentro de una semana podemos dar por zanjado el asunto —explicó Nabiki con una calma que les erizó la piel a los monjes.

—Tía, ¿estás segura? Ya murió alguien.

—Calma, Tetsu, por si no lo habías notado los amuletos en la entrada siguen ahí, no importando lo viejos que sean, por lo que el demonio en cuestión todavía no se ha liberado y su influencia no debe ser mayor a esta pequeña caverna.

El monje Kishaba se tensó retrocediendo un par de pasos.

—¡Pero nosotros estamos en la caverna junto al altar!... ¡¿Estamos en peligro?!

—Por supuesto que sí —aclaró Nabiki asintiendo—, pero si no nos ha pasado nada antes, dudo que suceda ahora. Tenemos a Tetsu —indicó al niño—, la presencia espiritual de mi sobrino puede suprimir a cualquier otro espíritu que intente hacernos daño. Y antes de que lo pregunte: sí, Tetsu es mitad yokai por el lado de su padre.

—Quiere decir que… ¿existen los yokai? —preguntó Kishaba.

—¿Y de verdad ustedes son monjes? —preguntó Tetsu cada vez más desilusionado.

—Entonces… es verdad —murmuró Yasutani. El líder del templo había permanecido en silencio durante todo ese tiempo y, al mirar al niño que acompañaba a la especialista, comprendió por qué lo había traído a un lugar tan peligroso. Ese niño no era normal, podía sentirlo, así como también antes había podido percibir que una oscuridad y un aire frío envolvían el cadáver del monje más joven. Los espíritus existían, las leyendas eran ciertas y su trabajo durante años en ese templo no era una cuestión de tradición, sino una verdadera labor. Al comprenderlo, como una revelación sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y los labios temblaron con fuerza—. Es…

Nabiki al momento que notó el temor en los ojos del gran monje supuso que no todo era como lo había pensado.

—¿Qué enterraron bajo el templo? ¡Respóndame!

—No es solo una historia, es real, todo es real…

—¿Su excelencia? —preguntó alarmado Kishaba.

—Señor Yasutani —insistió Nabiki cada vez más preocupada—, ¿qué fue lo que sellaron en este lugar?

—Tía, de seguro perdió un tornillo… ¡Ah!

—Tetsu, ¿qué sucede?

—Está… frío, muy frío —el niño se acurrucó agarrándose con fuerza los brazos—. Tía, nunca había sentido tanta energía negativa antes, está… en todas partes.

—¿A qué te refieres, Tetsu? ¿Está en la casa? —lo interrogó Nabiki—. ¿En el templo?

—No, en todo… ¡en todo el pueblo, tenemos que salir de aquí!

Tetsu jamás había sido un cobarde. De hecho, su osadía estaba casi a la par que la de su atolondrado padre. En más de una ocasión ese niño con poderes sobrenaturales la había salvado de situaciones peligrosas y actuado de manera imprudente desafiando a otros espíritus. Ahora, verlo asustado hasta ese punto le hizo a Nabiki recordar que Tetsu tan solo era un niño y que, quizás, lo que se escondía en ese sitio no se había ocultado del poder espiritual de su sobrino, sino todo lo contrario, estaba despertando, atraído por él. Apretó los dientes, dudó de si había cometido un error de cálculo al venir a ese lugar con tan poca preparación.

Se dirigió al paralizado Yasutani y lo remeció por los brazos.

—Hable de una vez, ¿qué…?

Un fuerte terremoto sacudió la caverna. Y como si lo hubieran imaginado, una voz espectral, una risa ronca y profunda, se unió al espantoso estremecimiento haciendo eco en las estalactitas que caían del techo.

El líder Yasutani murmuró un viejo nombre que había leído en los textos sagrados del templo heredados de sus antecesores:

—Gashadokuro…

—Demonios —masculló Nabiki al entenderlo—. ¡Todos afuera!

.

.

El templo de Sanzenin, el pueblo de Ohara y también las montañas colindantes crujieron como si toda la tierra estuviera quejándose de dolores terribles. El grito de la gente asustada se unió al espantoso estremecimiento. Las paredes se rasgaron, las calles se agrietaron, los árboles se mecían como si estuvieran siendo golpeados por una tormenta. Bandadas de aves se encumbraron al cielo buscando refugio en las nubes, tantas que ensombrecieron por un momento el horizonte.

La casona del gran monje se desplomó primero en una falla que se abrió devorando árboles y parte del terreno. Los dos monjes a pesar de su edad consiguieron escapar saltando de la plataforma de madera que bordeaba las puertas antes de que toda la pared se inclinara hacia atrás. Del agujero de la entrada el joven Tetsu consiguió salir de un salto cargando a su tía en brazos como si no pesara en absoluto.

Los dos hombres se espantaron y sorprendieron del nuevo aspecto sobrenatural del niño. Tetsu ahora tenía los ojos azules afilados como los de un felino, sus orejas eran las de un gato de pelaje azulado y tres colas se mecían en el aire inquietamente. El niño más que hablar, parecía gruñir como una fiera ante el peligro mirando el lugar en que la casona se convertía en un montículo de escombros que se sumergían en la tierra. Nabiki saltó de los brazos del niño al suelo y miró preocupada lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Tía...

—Es un gashadokuro.

—¿Un qué?

La mujer torció los labios, ahora estaba realmente seria.

—Un enemigo al que no puedes enfrentar.

—¡Pero…!

La pila de escombros que se arremolinaban en el pozo estallaron de un momento al otro. Tetsu se movió con una velocidad sobrehumana empujando a los monjes y poniendo a su tía al resguardo de un árbol antes de que los enormes trozos de la casona cayeran por el jardín alrededor de ellos.

Una sombra emergió, enorme, de casi veinte metros de altura. Una silueta humanoide, pero horrorosa, que cubrió con su cuerpo al sol. Era un esqueleto en apariencia humano, gigante y deforme, que tan solo se había asomado hasta la cintura. Su boca se abría y a través de los dientes emanaba un manto de miasma verdoso. Dentro del gigantesco cuerpo, entre las colosales costillas, se veían algunos órganos de aspecto podrido que se movían, como el corazón tan grande como un hombre que latía a pesar de su nauseabundo aspecto.

Nabiki no estaba segura de poder lidiar con algo así.

—Es un espíritu maligno creado por los cuerpos de los muertos durante una guerra, una plaga, o lo que sea —explicó a su aturdido sobrino—. Es una gran acumulación de energía negativa, de deseos de venganza y frustración, ¡no te acerques, puede ser venenoso para ti!

—¿Está creciendo? —se preguntó el monje Kishaba.

Para su sorpresa fue Yasutani el que le respondió esta vez.

—En esta tierra se lidiaron muchas guerras, los muertos enterrados sin un adecuado funeral pueden contarse por millares. ¡Por eso nuestros antepasados crearon este templo!, ¡para sellar al monstruo que había nacido en un valle cubierto por la pestilencia de la muerte!

—Quiere decir que todavía no ha terminado de formarse su cuerpo, de la tierra está extrayendo los cuerpos como las raíces de un árbol extraen alimento. —Nabiki se llevó la mano hacia atrás y desenfundó una pequeña pistola que escondía en la espalda—. Todavía podemos detenerlo. ¡Tetsu, los hechizos de contención!

—¿Cuál? —preguntó el niño gato deslizando con las manos de debajo de su camisa china la punta de una docena de distintos pequeños papeles de colores con kanjis en ellos.

—¡Todos! —ordenó su tía.

El niño asintió y con una agilidad sobrehumana saltó sobre un árbol y se impulsó en el aire. Su salto lo elevó a casi diez metros de altura directo al cráneo gigante que giraba en su dirección.

—¡Toma esto, saco de huesos!

Extendió los brazos y lanzó los doce papeles como si fueran cuchillas. Los sellos se pegaron en varias partes del gigantesco cuerpo. Entonces giró en el aire esquivando la gran mano esquelética que lo atacó, apoyándose sobre ella con un acrobático salto y al pasar del otro lado corrió sobre los huesos del brazo, mientras que con sus manos realizaba una rápida conjuración.

Tetsu saltó del brazo dejándose caer en el aire, solo para separarse del gigantesco esqueleto en el momento exacto en que los hechizos estallaron en el cuerpo del monstruo. Unos fueron estallidos de fuego, otros como bombas de descargas eléctricas y uno de ellos congeló una costilla. El gigantesco esqueleto se remeció, pero no cayó, sino que se apoyó en una de sus manos para no ceder y giró la gran cabeza buscando al causante de su sufrimiento.

Nabiki empuñaba la pistola apoyando el brazo cruzado sobre el otro, para conseguir mejor estabilidad al apuntar desde tan lejos.

—Ya te tengo… ¡Bienvenido pago extra! —canturreó.

Al disparar con la pequeña arma parecía ridículo imaginar siquiera que algo así mellara al enorme monstruo, pero en el momento en que la insignificante bala tocó el cráneo gigante se produjo un estallido descomunal seguido por mágicos resplandores.

El gashadokuro se inclinó hacia atrás como si estuviera por derrumbarse.

—¿Cómo lo hizo? —preguntó Yasutani.

Nabiki, con una elegante pose de pistolera, lo miró sonriente y le guiñó un ojo.

—Una bala de plata comprimida con pólvora y sal sagrada, empapada en sangre de yokai y recubierta con finísimas líneas grabadas con hechizos disipadores. ¡Cada una cuesta una fortuna!... que por cierto serán agregadas como costos operacionales extras en su factura final.

—Ah… —exclamó el gran monje sin poder decir nada.

Tetsu al caer se aferró de una rama con ambas manos, dio un giro completo por la fuerza del impulso y se soltó para hacer una nueva pirueta y aterrizar dando giros por el suelo. Finalmente, se detuvo muy cerca de su tía.

—¿Lo tenemos?

—Eso creo, querido.

De pronto un fuerte ruido los interrumpió, era el bramido del gashadokuro. El gigantesco esqueleto apoyó los codos en la tierra antes de caer formando enormes zanjas, y como si recobrara las fuerzas que había perdido tras el ataque, se irguió una vez más ensombreciendo el cielo con su figura tan alta como una torre.

—Creo que lo enojaste, Tetsu —dijo Nabiki.

—¿Yo?

El demonio levantó su gran brazo esquelético en el aire y apuntó al pequeño grupo de mortales. Tetsu se adelantó a su tía y los monjes y rápidamente levantó la mano de uñas afiladas como garras, entre las que invocó una intensa esfera de fuego azulado. Dando un grito movió la mano con fuerza arrojando la llama como si fuera una pelota. El fuego chocó en la palma del gashadokuro y estalló, pero esta era tan grande como la pared de una casa de dos pisos y la pequeña llama azul casi no le hizo daño.

—¡No me rendiré! —Tetsu jadeó y con ambas manos invocó dos bolas de fuego, las que lanzó una tras otra—. Corran mientras lo detengo —dijo a los demás, invocando más llamaradas azules con las manos, las que comenzó a lanzar continuamente y sin descanso.

Las bolas de fuego chocaron una tras otra contra la gigantesca palma, pero apenas conseguían hacerla vibrar y retenerla un poco en su trayectoria directo a aplastarlos.

—No digas qué hacer a tus mayores. —Nabiki se paró a su lado apuntando con su arma y disparó un tiro tras otro—. ¡Tú tienes que irte, obedece!

—¡No me iré a ninguna parte!

—Eres peor que tus padres —se quejó Nabiki entre dientes concentrada en jalar el gatillo de su pistola.

Las bolas de fuego y los disparos sagrados provocaban estallidos en la enorme palma y comenzaron a fracturarla, pero seguía casi entera haciendo ya sombra sobre ellos.

—¡No me quedan balas! —se quejó Nabiki.

Al mirar a su lado notó que Tetsu jadeaba, al límite de sus fuerzas tras agotar su energía espiritual, luego miró hacia atrás al escuchar un fuerte estruendo provenir desde sus espaldas. El niño intentó invocar una llamarada más, tan débil y pequeña como un cerillo a punto de extinguirse, pero su tía le cayó encima cubriéndolo contra el suelo.

El niño no alcanzó a preguntar cuando de pronto una sensación intensa, avasalladora y aterradora estrujó su corazón. Era mucho peor que la poderosa presencia del gashadokuro, y al reconocerla Tetsu tragó con dificultad porque sabía que estaban en peores problemas ahora.

Un chasquido de dedos silenció todos los sonidos durante un instante, y al siguiente el brazo del gigantesco esqueleto explotó envuelto en llamas azules más intensas y abundantes que las antes usadas por Tetsu. Eran tan poderosas que todo el brazo se convirtió en cenizas y el gigantesco monstruo retrocedió como retorciéndose de dolor.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puede hacer la ira de millares de soldados muertos? —dijo un hombre con tono arrogante, de cabello oscuro tomada en una larga trenza, ojos azules de un resplandor intenso, una delgada barba recortada y elegantes ropas chinas, cuando apareciendo repentinamente se cruzó dando pasos lentos por el costado de Nabiki y Tetsu que todavía estaban tendidos en el suelo, y de los monjes que lo observaban incrédulos. El hombre se detuvo al lado de la mujer y del niño dedicándoles una mirada llena de ira, que por poco le cortó la respiración a Tetsu, pero que a Nabiki solo le provocó una ligera sonrisa—. Luego hablaremos.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, Ranma —respondió Nabiki sentándose en el césped y sacudiéndose descuidadamente la ropa—, ¿podrías acabar primero con ese demonio antes de regañarnos?

Ranma dejó caer los hombros y dio un largo suspiro. Todavía no había llegado el día en que pudiera ver arrepentida a su cuñada. Recobrando su mirada seria y gesto adusto, se adelantó al grupo con una mano cruzada por la espalda y la otra colgando al lado de su cuerpo. El enorme demonio se recobró de la pérdida de su brazo y lo observó con infinito rencor, al reconocer al causante de su tormento. Abrió su enorme boca y lanzó un grito que como un vendaval sacudió los árboles y levantó parte del suelo. Ranma fue sacudido también, pero no se movió de su lugar. Entonces levantó la otra gigantesca mano y la empuñó en el aire.

—Ya has hecho suficiente —dijo Ranma mostrando sus dientes más afilados de colmillos protuberantes.

Al momento sus rasgos cambiaron. Sus orejas se convirtieron en las de un gato, sus ojos azules se afilaron, su barba recortada alrededor de la boca y sus cejas crecieron un poco extendiéndose en las esquinas dándole la apariencia de un lince salvaje y sus uñas se afilaron como garras. Pero más sorprendente fue ver el despliegue de colas que se movían en su espalda, siete en total. Al momento siguiente, Ranma no le dio oportunidad al monstruo siquiera de lanzar su ataque, pues usando su mano que tenía colgando, la extendió con fuerza chasqueando otra vez los dedos.

El fuego envolvió todo el hundimiento alrededor del cuerpo de la cintura del gashadokuro. Con un segundo gesto de Ranma el fuego se elevó rápidamente, girando como un remolino, como su antigua técnica de combate, envolviendo al demonio hasta que solo se podía ver una silueta oscura estremeciéndose de dolor, dando gritos agónicos que retumbaron en las montañas lejanas, mientras se consumía producto de las llamas que se elevaron hasta las nubes.

—Estamos en problemas —dijo Tetsu, pálido, mirando cómo su padre se hacía cargo del poderoso demonio con tan solo un par de movimientos—. Jamás debí escucharte, tía, ¡me castigará hasta que cumpla veinte!

—En lo cobarde te pareces bastante a tu padre también —se quejó Nabiki, ya de pie y arreglándose el cabello—. ¿Olvidas quién soy? Sabes que Ranma jamás podría decirme nada…

—Así que sería un simple paseo educativo por Kioto, ¿no, Nabiki? —dijo una mujer tras ellos.

Nabiki perdió la calma, luego hizo una sonrisa de resignación. Tratar con Ranma era una cosa sencilla, ¿pero con ella? Los dos giraron lentamente para encontrarse con una mujer joven, con un bonito vestido casual y un broche que ajustaba su melena corta y oscura a un costado de la cabeza.

—Ho-hola, mamá —saludó Tetsu. Si antes estaba pálido al ver a su padre, ahora apenas tenía voz al descubrir también a su madre.

Akane Saotome no respondió al saludo de su hijo. Girando el rostro, con enojo y desdén que hundió todavía más el corazón del asustado niño, se dirigió a los monjes. Los saludó con respeto haciendo una formal reverencia.

—Gracias por cuidar de mi hermana y mi travieso hijo, espero que no les hayan provocado muchos inconvenientes.

Los monjes negaron, sin voz, aturdidos por lo sucedido y también admirados de la cándida belleza de esa mujer. Tras repetir su reverencia a los ancianos monjes, recién Akane se acercó a ellos hasta detenerse frente a su hermana mayor.

—Akane, ¿qué tal tu día con Ranma? ¿Y las niñas, no las trajiste contigo? —preguntó Nabiki con una gran sonrisa y mucho descaro, como si nada estuviera pasando.

—Ay, Nabiki… —se quejó Akane, sin saber por dónde comenzar.

Nabiki, sin arrepentirse, tan solo sacó la lengua y le cerró un ojo.

.

.

Tetsu Saotome caminaba cabizbajo por las calles de Nerima. A su lado, Nabiki tarareaba alegremente la melodía de su canción favorita _Heart no Yukue, Memories forever._

—Tía Nabiki, ¿no puedes parar ya? Repites esa canción hasta el cansancio.

—Me gusta.

El niño chasqueó la lengua.

—Oh, Tetsu, querido, ¿todavía estás molesto porque estás obligado a ir al cine con tu tía? ¿O avergonzado quizás?

—Sabes perfectamente, tía, que quería ir con mis amigos. Pero como estoy castigado…

—El castigo también es para mí, Tetsu. ¿O piensas que querría ir a ver una tonta película en lugar de tener una cita? ¡Es viernes, debería estar pensando en el romance, la aventura o ganar dinero!

—Si mis amigos me ven en el cine con mi tía, será mi perdición.

—Por favor, Tetsu, ¿andar con una mujer tan bella como yo te avergüenza?

—Con una anciana…

—Tetsu Saotome, estás pisando un campo minado.

—Lo… lo siento —se desdijo Tetsu al momento, al notar el enojo auténtico de su tía.

—Tendremos que ver la película de _Totoro._

—¡No, tía, no te atreverías!

—¿Ah, no?

—Perdón, ¡perdón! ¡Te lo suplico, cualquier cosa, pero no una película para niños!

—Está bien, te perdono. Soy una mujer generosa.

—Lo eres, tía, y mucho.

Nabiki suspiró.

—No eres el único que ha perdido, Tetsu. ¿Olvidas que después de lo sucedido tus padres me obligaron a donar la recompensa para la restauración del templo y los alrededores? La vida es muy injusta y cruel.

—Muy injusta y cruel, sí —coreó el niño recordando su perdida parte de la paga—. Papá y mamá son demasiado… eh…

—Sí, lo son —completó Nabiki.

—Tía, ¿el cine no queda para el otro lado?

—Vamos a otro cine, no el de siempre, querido.

Tetsu no preguntó. Poco después llegaron ante un edificio no tan moderno como el cine del centro comercial. Se veía que había tenido tiempos mejores por lo maltratado de la infraestructura. Cuando se acercaron a la boletería escucharon gritos y de pronto tuvieron que hacerse hacia atrás para dejar pasar a una veintena de personas que salieron despavoridas por las puertas, dando gritos de espanto y maldiciendo ese lugar.

—¡Oh, _wow,_ tenemos que ver esa película, tía! —exclamó Tetsu con entusiasmo.

Nabiki se sonrió.

Tras la gente apareció el dueño y algunos empleados del cine rogando a la gente que regresara. Al quedarse solo se lamentó en su lugar al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Compré este cine con mis ahorros, quería convertirlo en un negocio exitoso, ¡nadie me dijo que estaba embrujado!

—¿Embrujado? —se preguntó Tetsu. Miró a su tía y esta le devolvió una sonrisa. Entonces lo comprendió todo—. Quiero un tercio de las ganancias netas.

—Te daré un cuarto y solo porque eres mi sobrino.

—Pero las palomitas no cuentan como parte del pago.

Tía y sobrino asintieron al unísono y se acercaron al pobre empresario.

—Disculpe, señor, pero creo que tengo la solución a su problema —dijo Nabiki tomando por sorpresa al compungido hombre.

El dueño, todavía gimoteando, tomó la tarjeta de presentación que le entregó Nabiki y al leerla su rostro se iluminó llenándose de esperanzas.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Fin_**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Desde el principio tenía planeada la historia con un final abrupto, de tal manera que las pistas y revelaciones estuvieran dentro del desarrollo y no en una especie de cierre explicativo tras el clímax. Todo para profundizar el desconcierto y provocar con mayor fuerza ese sentimiento de vacío que provoca leer la palabra _fin._ Sí, un poco cruel, pero necesario en una trama del género terror a pesar de que el final fuera positivo. Fue mi esposa la que me convenció de que este pequeño universo merecía un poco más, y siendo ella una gran fan de las historias protagonizadas por Nabiki no pude decirle que no, por lo que esta especie de largo epílogo, que más parece una secuela con aires de historia alterna, se lo debemos a ella.

Al ponerme manos a la obra y comenzar a planear este epílogo —que confieso no estaba originalmente contemplado—, entre la investigación de escenarios y el folklore japonés que me pudiera servir para armar la trama, leía sus emocionantes reviews. Gracias a todos por escribirme, lo hemos repetido innumerables veces y sigue siendo verdad, que la única paga que tiene un autor de fanfictions es el reconocimiento de los lectores. Si bien los anuncios de seguimiento y favoritos son muy agradecidos, uno como autor se queda en ascuas tras publicar una historia, atento al correo y las notificaciones, con la única esperanza de poder recibir comentarios, de leer lo que los lectores opinan de las obras, compartir ese efímero momento de gloria al sentir que las palabras que costaron tanto sudor se convirtieron en imágenes en la cabeza de un lector y en sentimientos dentro de sus corazones.

Para mí sería mucho más sencillo escribir fics sin tanto trabajo, pero me niego a ello. Prefiero mil veces más publicar poco, pero que cada texto sea lo más perfecto posible, porque una vez en mis inicios soñé con que un día sería muy emocionante poder leer fics de un autor profesional, como lo aspiro a ser. Y si bien ya he publicado mi primera novela de fantasía en Amazon, todavía siento que me faltan muchas más para sentirme seguro del poder que tengo para transmitirles historias llenas de emoción y de la calidad que se merecen.

Este epílogo se convirtió, así como el final de _Devórame,_ en un trabajo muy especial para mí. En un desafío contra toda la tempestad de hechos que nos entristecieron en la vida real. Ya muchos saben de la situación que enfrenta mi país, Chile. De mis notas anteriores y de nuestras divertidas interacciones a través de Facebook también muchos saben que Randuril y yo trabajamos en un pequeño negocio familiar, un local dentro de un supermercado. Pocas veces hablo con tanto detalle de mi vida privada, pero creo que es la oportunidad perfecta de compartirles las peripecias de un escritor de fantasía.

Nuestro pequeño negocio fue muchas veces amenazado por los posibles saqueos, tuvimos que cerrar de manera repentina en más de una vez, sufrir horas de viajes para atender apenas unas pocas horas sin recibir ganancias, de hecho todavía no trabajamos turnos completos. El público ha mermado y así los ingresos en una época en que debería haber más movimiento y por ende los comerciantes ahorran para los tiempos difíciles del verano —el estío es la época del año donde es normal que muchos pequeños comerciantes quiebren—, las cuentas de cada mes siguen estando ahí esperándonos con fría puntualidad y la capacidad de ahorra se volvió nula, de hecho, comenzamos a comernos los nuestros.

Sí, un desastre, como para perder horas de sueño y agotar el té de manzanilla. En tal situación se congelaron todos los proyectos, no había ánimo para escribir, la poca imaginación que me quedaba estaba puesta en hacer un plan B, C y D en caso de que sucediera lo peor, que después de todo tengo a mi esposa, una familia que mantener.

¿Puede un autor novel, cuya novela no ha despegado en ventas y que sus fics que requieren tanto trabajo y no reportan ingresos, hacer algo en tal situación?

Sin embargo, no somos los únicos que sufrimos, muchos han perdido más que nosotros que todavía podemos defendernos. ¿Es tiempo de llorar? ¿De temer por el incierto futuro? ¿De mirar con depresión que una novela por internet no vende lo suficiente y que no hay tiempo de escribir más en tan corto tiempo? ¿De seguir soñando que si hubiera nacido en otro país o escrito en otro idioma más popular para la fantasía, ya tendría mejores ingresos con mis creaciones?

No, llorar no sirve de nada. Lo único que puede hacer un escritor en esta situación es escribir.

Escribir para soñar.

Escribir para que otros sueñen.

Escribir para recobrar la esperanza y repartirla entre todos cuando más nos hace falta.

Simplemente escribir.

Dejando todos los problemas de lado, todas las frustraciones y los posibles imposibles, es que me dediqué al final de _Devórame_ con la ayuda de mi esposa.

Este epílogo es un pequeño regalo para mi esposa que siempre me ha apoyado en las buenas y en las malas. Un regalo para todos los que la están pasando mal en mi país y necesitan un alivio. Un regalo para ustedes que me han apoyado, comprado mi novela, leído mis cuentos más allá de los fics.

Y también es una promesa de que no importando lo que suceda hoy o mañana, un escritor siempre pondrá su corazón en escribir para sus lectores.

Gracias por haber leído mi humilde fic y todos los que vendrán en el futuro.

.

.

.

Si les gustan mis historias y desean apoyarme pueden ir a mi sitio en Ko-fi:

 **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **nohamtheonaus**

.

No olviden darle me gusta en Facebook a **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** para estar al día de todas las novedades de mi obra y mucho más. Y a mi página personal **Noham Theonaus**.

.

Ya pueden comprar mi nueva novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra_ en formato EPUB (libro digital).

Por descarga directa: payhip[punto]com[barra]b[barra]1Dbp

En Amazon: www[punto]amazon[punto]com[barra]dp[barra]B07JCSFSTR

Los espero a bordo de _La Darade_ para vivir grandes aventuras.

.

~Noham Theonaus

 _Soñador, novelista y fanficker_

 _._

 _._

 _._


End file.
